Life Goes On
by tyshay92
Summary: Matthew doesn't awake from the coma on Thanksgiving 2011. What happens when everyone has to move on without him? It's a butterfly effect.
1. Gifts

_Disclaimer: Don't own One Life to Live background or its characters..._

_I got such good responses from my story 2022 that I decided to write the full story so I hope you all enjoy. More to come._

* * *

Gifts: 2011

It was Thanksgiving night, 2011. Bo and Nora had just finished their visit with Matthew. He was still in the hospital in Philadelphia in a coma but they still had faith. They had faith that one day their baby would wake up and hopefully it would be soon.

"Beeeeeppp." Bo and Nora heard as they were walking out of Matthew's hospital room. He flat lined. They instantly became panicked.

"Doctor!" Bo called as Nora ran to Matthew's side.

The doctors quickly ran into the room to resuscitate him. A few minutes later Matthew's heart began to beat again but there was no change in his condition. Bo and Nora were trying to stop their hearts from racing. They had never been so afraid in their lives. Amazing how one can go from hope to despair so quickly.

-v-

Meanwhile at the Evans' house, dinner was over, they were enjoying Phylicia Evans' amazing pies and Destiny was talking to Shaun.

"I'm going to Philly to see Matthew. Maybe it's because of the baby but I really feel like I need to be with him today."

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"No. You enjoy your Thanksgiving. I have the train schedule. I think his parents will still be there. I'll probably get a ride back with them."

Destiny gazed at the beautiful sky as she rode the train to Philadelphia. The sun had just went down and the colors were amazing. It made her think about the beauty in the world, the beauty of life and the beauty of the life growing inside her. She was eight months pregnant now. The pregnancy had been a pretty easy one but the closer she got to her due date, the more uncomfortable she was beginning to feel. There was still a few weeks left and in a sense she was ready to have the baby already but in another sense she was really scared so every moment counted. Bo and Nora offered to raise the baby for her and she considered it but after all this time of carrying her and Matthew's baby inside of her and feeling it move, hearing its heartbeat, she grew a bond and just couldn't imagine not raising him or her. She wanted to wait to find out the sex, everything else had been a surprise, why not this? Meanwhile, the pie she was holding for Bo and Nora smelled so good she needed to get there quickly before she took a bite.

When Destiny arrived at Matthew's hospital room, Bo and Nora were by his bedside. Nora was stroking Matthew's hair while Bo held his hand. There was a cold feeling in the air, the room was completely silent.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. B." Destiny said, softly.

"Hello Destiny." They replied. They both appeared to have cried earlier. Destiny became worried.

"Is everything alright?" Destiny asked.

Bo and Nora looked at each other wondering what they should say.

"Uh... Matthew... flat lined earlier today. They were able to save him, thankfully. Now he's just back where he started." Bo explained.

Destiny's right hand instantly went to her heart while the other held on to the pie her mother sent for Bo and Nora. Tears instantly fell from her eyes without even thinking about it. Her heart had sunken to the floor. To know that she had come so close to losing Matthew, the father of her unborn child, her best friend, her first love, it was unreal and scary.

"What do you have there?" Nora asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh... my mom sent apple pie for you both." Destiny handed it to Nora.

"That was nice of her. Tell Phylicia we send our thanks. We appreciate it." Nora said.

"I will." Destiny said.

"How are you?" Bo asked.

"Fine."

"Would you like to talk to Matthew alone?" Bo asked.

"I don't want to intrude on your time." Destiny replied.

"No, you're not intruding. We just wanted to make sure he was ok before we left. We've had our time. We'll wait for you and take you home." Nora said then Bo and Nora left Destiny alone with Matthew. She went to sit by his bed and hold his hand but kissed his forehead first.

"Don't you dare give me a scare like that again! Don't try to check out on all of us now. What you need to do is stop playing and wake your ass up. It's Thanksgiving, you give us that!" Destiny just looked at Matthew for a moment. "Didn't work, huh? Darn, you usually listen better when I'm aggressive. Come on Matt! We miss you. We need you! We're having a baby. Our baby needs his daddy." Destiny felt the baby kick then put Matthew's hand on her belly to feel. "That's our baby, Matt. Can you feel that? I wish I knew but I'll try to believe that you do." She just held his hand and put her head down for a moment. "I love you Matt. I know you know that and I hope you feel the same. My entire family prayed for you tonight. I pray for you every night. There's a reason for everything and you haven't woken up yet, I have to believe there's a good reason for it. I hope I learn that reason soon. These past few months haven't always been easy but I'm damn sure going to make it worth it. Goodnight Matthew."

The long ride home with Bo and Nora was quiet aside from the music on the radio, everyone had Matthew on their minds. Destiny hoped they would at least change the CD playing, if she heard Little Richard one more time! She had to admit though, they had cooler taste in music than she would expect.

When Destiny got home she told her parents all about how close Matthew came to dying. They had really been there for her the past few months. She deeply regretted her doubt in them after she found out they were actually her grandparents. She was hurt by the lies more than anything and it clouded her judgment.

A few weeks later, Destiny and Dani went shopping at the Llanview Mall for Christmas.

"Des, do you know what you're going to get?" Dani asked.

"Not really." Destiny replied then noticed some girls from school staring and talking about her as she and Dani walked by. Is it fun for them?

"Looks like Density has gotten Denser." One of the boney blonds said.

Destiny rolled her eyes and stopped to look the girl in the eyes.

"Not as dense as that watermelon you call a brain. It's amazing that a watermelon could be held up by a toothpick. I'm surprised you haven't tipped over already. It's a wonder you can even think with no real brain, scarecrow." Destiny insulted. The girl's mouth dropped. She couldn't think of a retort fast enough. "My work here is done." Destiny walked away with Dani.

"Wow, good comeback." Dani said.

"Yeah well, I won't hear from her again." Destiny said.

"I was wondering... should I get a gift for Todd or not?" Todd had been in Dani's life for a few months now and she was starting to take to him but she still wasn't sure and Victor had been dead for months as well.

"Awwwww! This is so cute!" Destiny exclaimed as they walked past a baby store. There was a purple tutu dress in the window. "We have to look in here." The two went in. "I'm sorry I was distracted... So gift for Todd... If you want to get him a gift, get him a gift and if you don't then don't"

"But I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I can't tell you what to do."

"But what would you do?"

"If it were me, this wouldn't be a conversation."

"Why not?"

"You don't want my opinion." Destiny picked up a fluffy brown teddy bear. "Isn't he cute?"

"Sure." Dani replied quickly then went back to her topic. "I do want to know your opinion."

"Fine. Just remember you asked for it. I wouldn't be so quick to believe that Todd didn't murder Victor and I wouldn't be so quick to write off your mom because she doesn't believe him. I'm sure she has reasons other than the fact that she's grieving. Plus, she knows him a lot better than you do."

"Starr knows him better than my mom."

"No. Starr has an idealized version of her daddy that she was left with as a child and since she didn't have the best relationship with Victor and she thought he was her father, she wants to believe that her father wouldn't have done all those things. Let's be honest, Todd had the easy years. He didn't have to deal with the teenage drama. Who's to say he wouldn't have reacted the same way as Victor? Do you really think that he wouldn't have beaten Cole's ass if he caught him in bed with his teenaged daughter, his baby girl? Look at his rep. If my dad or Shaun had caught Matt and I together they would have snapped. The difference is, they would've restrained themselves from ripping him apart. Your mom went through a lot with Todd, put aside her grief. She's a lawyer, she usually thinks logically and with facts."

"Blair believes him."

"Didn't Blair date a murderer who almost got Victor killed once?"

"Destiny!"

"Just making a point."

"Don't be so hard on your mom. What if she knows something you don't know?"

"Then why doesn't she tell me?"

"She can't always tell you everything. What if it's dangerous or whatever? It wouldn't be the first time."

"What if she's wrong?"

"Better to be wrong now and have to apologize than be wrong later and let the murderer get away with killing her husband and father of her unborn child, if he killed her husband. I'm not accusing him. I wasn't there, I don't know and I just want you to consider that you weren't there either."

"So what about Matthew? Do you think he should get away with what he's done?"

"Punishment can come in more ways than one. He took a life and everyday he's losing a little more of his own... I'm going to buy this stuff I picked out in here then we can shop for our moms. I think I know what I want to get my mom now."

"Yeah me too."

Christmas Eve...

It was early in the day. Destiny spent the night at Dani's and they were baking chocolate cookies together.

"Now it wouldn't be the D girls special cookies without..." Dani started.

"Hershey's with almonds!" Destiny finished. They laughed then both put Hershey's with almonds in the mix.

"What made us decide to put Hershey's in the mix?"

"The last time we baked cookies we were eating Hershey's while we were baking and simultaneously had an ah ha moment."

"Kaboom!" The girls heard a noise in the living room and ran in to see what happened. Tea had collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Mom!" Dani exclaimed, then ran and kneeled next to her.

"I'm fine." Tea said.

"Not falling out on the floor, you're not. What happened?" Dani helped Tea up off the floor and to the couch.

"I just felt light-headed and dizzy."

"We should get you to the hospital."

"No. I don't need to go to the hospital. I haven't eaten, I should have."

"Mom, you have to eat. You and my little brother or sister are not starving on my watch. I'll cook you something."

"You can't cook."

"No but I can. Come on, Dani." Destiny said.

"You girls are too sweet, you don't have to do that."

"We're doing it, end of discussion. Don't move." Dani said as she and Destiny headed to the kitchen.

"You know, I can cook a little bit." Dani said.

"Yes, very little... You know a couple things." Destiny replied. "Mr. and Mrs. B are going to pick me up in a couple hours to go see Matthew just so you know."

"Ok... Do you think my mom will be ok?"

"Yeah but I think she should see a doctor. I know she's been keen on avoiding them since the whole thing with...Greg."

-v-

At Bo and Nora's, they looked around at the Holiday decorations. There was a combination of Christmas and Hanukkah decorations, it looked wonderful and festive but it just felt empty without Matthew. They thought about him as a little boy, how excited he would be about the holidays and how much he looked up to them. They sure did miss him.

They went to get Destiny from Tea's then headed to Philly. When they got there, there was still no change, they still hoped For a miracle.

Bo and Nora had alone time with him first.

"Matthew honey, we miss you. The holidays just aren't the same without you. We just want our family back. We want you back." Nora said.

"We love you son. We need you to keep fighting to come back to us." Bo added.

When they finished, Destiny talked to him.

"I am so close to having our baby, it's not even funny, any day now. I'm a little scared but Shaun has been going to my Lamaze classes with me. I wish you'd wake up but when you do you're going to have a hell of shock. You know, through all of this I still come see you about three times a week. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

Afterward, Destiny went home to her family and they spent quality time together. Christmas day was all about family in the Evans household.

After getting dressed, Destiny came downstairs to join the family.

"Christmas just ain't Christmas without the one you love. New Years just ain't New Years without the one you love." Destiny heard the song playing from the radio. The family was getting ready for breakfast so she joined them at the table but the longer the song was on the more it was depressing her. Yeah it was a Christmas song, it's supposed to make you happy but it was reminding her she didn't have the one she loved, therefore, it was depressing. Finally, it went off and the next song that played was "Please Come Home for Christmas."

"You have got to be kidding me. What is this, Christmas blues?" Destiny asked. After that song came Mariah Carey's, "Oh Santa." This song, she could deal with. It was fun, bubbly and happy.

Later, they exchanged gifts. They invited Bo and Nora over, maybe it would help take their minds off of Matthew for a while. Everyone got more gifts for the baby. The baby was going to have everything he or she needed. Destiny got something special for everyone, in particular, she got her mother an angel necklace.

"Oh Destiny, this is beautiful!" Phylicia exclaimed.

"You've been an angel to me my entire life and I just hope that I will be as good to my baby as you have been to me." Destiny said and Phylicia hugged her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Phylicia said.

"But we're still going to raise the baby, right?" Nora suddenly felt the need to ask.

"...Well... No. I'm going to raise the baby... I guess that hasn't been clear but essentially, we all need to work together." Destiny said. Nora looked highly disappointed. "I'm sorry but after all this time and bonding, I can't just give the baby to you and I don't want them to be in my situation, not that it's so horrible. I don't want to have any regrets and my baby has to know that I tried and I tried hard."

"I understand." Nora said but not really meaning it though she tried to sound like she meant it. The moment became awkward.

"We're all one big family now anyway. God bless us, everyone." Shaun said, trying to break the ice.

Destiny, Bo and Nora visited Matthew a couple times more before New Years Eve but not together.

Bo and Nora spent New Years Eve with Rex, GiGi and Shane at the Buchanan mansion.

"Uncle Bo, I'm glad you're here. That's so cool, you being my uncle. If I can't have you as a father, uncle is the next best thing but you're the closest to a father I've ever had." Rex said.

"You know I feel the same about you." Bo said before David walked in the room.

"Hey Pa, step Nora!" David exclaimed then hugged them. "I just came from seeing Matthew. I miss the little nugget."

"We miss him too, son." Bo replied.

"Son. You called me son. Oh pa! I love you!" David hugged Bo tightly and didn't let go.

"Ok, David, you can let go now." Bo said.

"Never!" David exclaimed.

-v-

The Evans' were invited to spend New Years Eve with Tea and Dani. There had been tension between Tea, Blair, Todd and Starr so Tea thought Dani may not mind not going over to the Cramers if her best friend was there. Plus, Tea and Shaun had become pretty close friends and she was developing a good relationship with Phylicia as well.

On the car ride over, Destiny was beginning to feel small contractions but didn't say anything. They were far apart and seemed like Braxton Hicks contractions. She had them once before.

Phylicia brought a chocolate cake for the occasion. Tea loved the cake and happened to be craving chocolate anyway.

"Destiny told us you weren't feeling too well when she spent the night last. How are you doing?" Phylicia asked Tea.

"I'm a lot better. Thank you."

"You call us if you need anything! You know I mean that." Shaun said.

"I will and the invitation goes both ways... I'm really glad the girls are such good friends. They get each other through a lot and in result of their friendship, we've all come together."

"Ahhhh!" They heard Destiny scream from the living room so they all went to check on her.

"I'm definitely in labor. This is the real thing." Destiny said. Vivian went over to check her out.

"She's right. This baby is coming today." Vivian said.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Shaun said.

"Uh-oh. My water just broke."

"She's not going to make it to the hospital." Vivian said.

"Please, call the Buchanan's. They should be here." Destiny said.

Richard called Bo so he, Nora and David got there about fifteen minutes later. Tea let them in once they were there. By then Vivian had everything prepped for the delivery.

"Did we miss it?" Nora asked.

"You're just in time." Vivian replied. "Ok Destiny, push!" Shaun coached her after he got off the floor from fainting.

It wasn't long before Destiny delivered a beautiful baby boy. He had brown curly hair, light brown eyes, was Phylicia's complexion and had Matthew's cheek bones.

"He's beautiful, reminds me of Matthew." Nora said.

"Do you have a name yet?" Dani asked. Destiny looked at her bundle of joy and nodded her head.

"Evan, for one side of his family that loves him. Charley, for the grandmother he'll never know but I want to include her some way and Buchanan, for the other side of his loving family. Evan Charley Buchanan."

"It's perfect. A child born on the eve of a new year marks the beginning of something special." Phylicia said.

"I was kind of hoping you'd name him after me." David said, causing them all to laugh.

* * *

_This story might move kind of fast so let me know if it's moving too fast at any point._


	2. Motherhood

Parenthood: 2012

_Three Months Later..._

Shaun dropped Destiny and Evan off at the hospital in Philadelphia so that they could see Matthew. He would pick them up in about a half hour.

"Hey Matt. It's Des. I know I haven't visited you in a while but I had our baby, our son. His name is Evan Charley Buchanan. I'm sure your mom, dad and David have told you that already. He looks more like you everyday. I wish you could see him. He's beautiful. He has your eyes, your chin and your smile." Destiny smiled then looked at Evan. "Evan, this is your daddy. I hope he wakes up soon so that he has the chance to watch you grow up... Don't worry Matt, I am going to make sure he knows everything about you."

_Flashback: One typical day for Destiny_

"Whaaaannnn!" Evan suddenly woke up crying at three in the morning. Destiny woke up for the third time that night and took him from his crib.

"Evan, mommy has school tomorrow. I really need some sleep." Destiny said then went to warm a bottle for him. She struggled to stay awake as she fed him. He finally fell back to sleep, Destiny laid him back in the crib then tried to get her last three hours of sleep.

When she finally got up to start her day she was so exhausted. Richard drove Destiny to drop Evan off at daycare. Nora and Bo paid for the daycare. That was something Destiny didn't have to worry about. Afterward Richard drove Destiny to school but she slept the entire ride there.

"Thanks dad, see ya later." Destiny said then went inside the school. As soon as she got a break she bought an espresso. After school Destiny headed to work then picked up Evan after that. Once she got home she tried to do her homework while taking care of Evan. After she put him to bed she finished her homework then went to bed herself. Almost everyday was about the same.

_Present:_

"I don't want to complain. After all, I brought this on myself. I should have been more responsible but you were always my weakness. I can say that because there is no one around who can repeat it. If you remember anything when you wake up, hopefully you don't remember that. I kind of feel bad because as much as I want you here for all of the great things that are apart of being a parent, I wish I wasn't the only one who had to deal with the crappy part of it. It's not fair... but it's also not fair that you are stuck in this coma either. I keep reminding myself of that but it's going to be alright. I believe that. Evan and I are going to be fine and you are going to wake up one day... I know you are... I know that you know that I love you. Maybe one day I can hear you say it too." Evan began to fuss so Destiny gave him his pacifier. "Your mom and dad get Evan every Wednesday and every other weekend. They've pretty much taken over your duties which I am so thankful for but on the other hand I think it's not fair because they're not the ones who had a baby at eighteen so they shouldn't have to deal with the aftermath. Then again, if they had it their way they'd be the ones raising him totally so I guess it's a good compromise but your mom is kind of sort of, what are the words... getting on my nerves, just a tad.

_Flashback:_

Bo and Nora were picking up Evan from Destiny's house. Destiny was coming back with Evan's coat.

"Make sure you put on his heavy coat. It's cold outside today." Nora said.

"I know. I got it." Destiny held the coat up.

"Make sure you pack Mr. Snuggles. He can't sleep without it." Nora said.

"Already in the bag." Destiny replied.

"And make sure-" Nora started.

"Honey, honey, she's got it." Bo said.

"Sorry." Nora said. Destiny gave a faint smile trying to hide her annoyance.

_Present:_

"Ugh! She drives me crazy with that and your dad is not always around to stop her. I'm trying to be understanding because I know she misses you but I don't think I can take too much more of it... I know you want to know about school. It's the same old stuff but Shane got into this art school in Europe. He's grown up so much. You would be so proud of him. Dani and Nate have gotten back together. Kind of foolish if you ask me. The porno thing was a total embarrassment and betrayal but then who am I to talk? There have been so many times I should have let you go and gotten over you but here I am the mother of your child. This porno thing has to top anything we've been through. I just hope he doesn't hurt her again... I've gotten into LU. Now the question is how am I going to pay for it."

Shaun came back to pick them up soon enough and they headed home. When they got to the Evans' household, Phylicia was on the phone.

"She just walked in. Destiny, Greg is on the phone. He wants talk to you." Phylicia said.

Destiny and Greg didn't really make up but she wasn't avoiding him. She didn't like or respect the things he had done and it didn't bring her joy that he was her father but things were as they were so she had to accept them and move on.

"Hello?" Destiny answered after taking the phone.

"How are you?" Greg asked.

"Alright."

"I heard you got into all the colleges you applied to. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. I even got into Harvard. I applied early, before everything happened."

"I'm sorry you couldn't go to your dream school but it has to make you somewhat happy that you at least got in."

"A little."

"Well I wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about how you're going to pay for college. I have a college fund for you. I started it when you were a toddler. It should cover your full tuition, even law school. It's been collecting interest so there's a lot of money in that account. I have another account, I was saving up to get a new house but I don't need it in here so you can use it for your basic needs to help get you by. Mom was telling me how hard you've been working. This should lighten your load, make it easier for you."

"Wow... Greg... Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"You're my daughter and I want the best for you."

"Right... I guess you can say that if you want to be technical but we don't ever have to pretend like we have a father/daughter thing going on. Things are how they've always been, only now I know the truth. I do appreciate what you're doing for me, looking out for my future and all."

"I'm not trying to buy your forgiveness either. I'm just looking out for you. I just want you to know that... I'm running out of time. Tell everyone that I love them and I love you too."

They ended the conversation and Destiny just couldn't believe that she actually didn't have to worry about how she was going to pay for college. She guessed this was supposed to be a surprise for her and it was a surprise. There was a weight lifted off her shoulders. She had to sit down to gather herself.

Meanwhile, Bo was at his desk at the police station and Nora walked in.

"Hi honey." Bo said.

"Hey! I just got the cutest little outfit for Evan. I can't wait to pick him up tomorrow." Nora said.

"Try not to be so overbearing tomorrow. Destiny doesn't need you to tell her how to raise her own child."

"What do you mean? I don't do that."

"Just let Destiny be the mommy and you be the grandmommy. She made her decision to raise him and we have to accept that. She is the parent."

"I know that but you can't tell me you don't want raise Evan too."

"I do but this isn't about what we want. Destiny and her family are perfectly capable of raising Evan on their own. There's nothing we can do about it."

John came into the office.

"What's up John?" Bo asked.

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you." John replied.

"What is it?"

"We have reason to believe that Victor Lord Jr. is alive and this is after we just busted Todd for murdering him."

The next night Nora went to pick up Evan from Destiny.

"No Mr. B tonight?" Destiny asked.

"No, he had some important police business to tend to so Evan and I get some one on one time tonight... Make sure-" Nora started to tell Destiny to do something and Destiny cut her eyes at Nora. She was instantly irritated. Nora usually doesn't catch that 'if looks could kill' look that Destiny always gives her but she did that time so she decided not to bug her about making sure certain things were in the bag.

"I'll see you Sunday night." Destiny said.

"Do you have anything planned?"

"Dani and I are going to hang out tonight but mostly I'm going to do what I normally do and catch up on my rest."

Once Nora left with Evan, Destiny got ready for her night out. She hadn't had a night like this since she had Evan or even since she's turned eighteen since she was already pregnant when she turned eighteen. She and Dani were going to Ultra Violet. Destiny wanted to celebrate getting into college and the fact that it was paid for. She found a cute outfit in her closet and put on a pair of her best heels. She went to Foxy Roxy's and got her hair done earlier that day and even got her bangs cut. She got rid of her micro braids months ago and this took her new look to another level. If Matthew woke up any time soon he'd probably be surprised.

Dani picked up Destiny and went to Ultra Violet. This was the first time Destiny went to Ultra Violet for anything other than a special occasion that allowed minors in. Now she could go because she was actually of age. Dani had gone to Ultra Violet a number of times with Nate and Starr already.

They ordered virgin Shirley Temples and held them up for a toast.

"Here is to your first real night out and the two of us going to college." Dani said then they took a sip. Nate walked over. There was tension between Nate and Destiny. Everyone knew it was there but no one acknowledged it.

"Nate, I didn't know you were here tonight." Dani said.

"Yeah, I'm here with my brothers."

"Fords in the building!" Dani joked. A handsome, brown skinned, five foot nine guy came over to Destiny.

"Hi. I'm Rashaan. Would you like to dance?" He asked Destiny.

"Go on. One dance won't hurt." Dani said.

"Ok." Destiny smiled and went to the dance floor with Rashaan. The night was amazing and Destiny ended up spending the night at Dani's. "I'm so glad we went out tonight. I needed this. You have no idea."

"Did you get that guy Rashaan's number? He was gorgeous."

"No. We just danced... He was dancing his ass off though."

"Yeah... Can you believe it? Prom is in a couple months then there's graduation and the next thing you know we'll be in college!"

"Yeah, crazy right. Time has gone so quickly... This reminds me, I don't have a date for prom."

"What about Darren?"

"Was that a serious suggestion? I don't think so. Besides, I heard he has a new girlfriend anyway. I sure won't be going with my cousin again. I only did that to make Matthew jealous." She laughed hard. "That so did not work. I'm not going to the senior prom alone either... Ooh. Light bulb moment."

"What?"

"You'll see."


	3. End of a Road

End of a Road: 2012

David and Dorian were having lunch at The Palace.

"I am so glad you are back in Llanview for good." David said.

"So am I. They need me. The Cramer women were falling apart without me and I just can't have that." Dorian replied.

"I love it how you take charge!"

"I'm sorry you didn't get the part on Fraternity Row even after they decided to bring it back online."

"Can you believe they said I was too old?"

"I don't think you're too old. I think you're perfect." Rick Powers said after ease dropping on their conversation.

"What are you doing here? I thought the Minuteman motel was more your taste." Dorian said.

"I've upgraded as you can see." Rick replied.

"What do you want?" David asked.

"I want you to star in my new movie."

"I thought you were a music producer." Dorian said.

"And a porn director." David said.

"I am but I decided to try my luck in the blockbuster movie business."

"I am David Vickers-Buchanan. I have an image to maintain. I can't work with you. I have class."

"This will be worth your while. I need you. You need me."

"I do not!"

"You can work with me and take your career to the next level or... I could expose a family secret and make my big bucks off that."

"Was that a threat?" Dorian asked.

"Keep calm Dr. Lord. It's up to your hubby here. Work with me, become the star he's always wanted to be or... let the world find out that his little brother is the real killer of Eddie Ford."

Destiny and Dani were shopping for prom dresses with Téa and Phylicia at the mall. Dani went over to a simple, short, green dress.

"What about this?" Dani held the dress up so that they could see.

"You need something with a little more umph." Destiny replied.

"What are you looking for, Destiny?" Phylicia asked.

"Something... spicy, preferably in purple." Destiny answered. Then she saw something that instantly caught her eye. "I love this!" Destiny picked up a short, strapless, layered dress. Purple was the most emphasized color in the dress but there was a beautiful mixture of blue and a hint of cheetah. It defined Destiny's sassy, spicy personality and included her favorite colors. "I have to try this on."

"Dani, what about this for you?" Téa held up a beaded short sequin dress, with an illusion neckline, open back and it fit to form. It was silver at the top and faded to a dark blue.

"Mom, I love it!" Dani exclaimed. It made sense that she did love it. It was also true to her personality, sassy and full of drama.

"What are you waiting for? Try them on." Phylicia said.

Destiny and Dani went to the fitting rooms and revealed them at the same time. Téa and Phylicia instantly started with the waterworks.

"Mom!" Destiny and Dani said in unison.

"We're sorry. It's just that you both look so beautiful." Téa said.

"I think we've found our dresses." Destiny said before they went to change back into their regular clothes. Téa was beginning not to feel so well but she didn't want to alarm anyone until they got out of the store. She was eight months pregnant now and it hadn't been easy.

"We're ready." Dani said after she and Destiny came out of the fitting rooms.

"I know you probably dreamed of you and Matthew going to the prom together but I'm glad you decided to go by yourself anyway." Phylicia said to Destiny.

"I couldn't miss it but I'm not going alone. I have a date."

"Really?" Phylicia was surprised.

"Yeah!"

"Who is this boy? Do I know him?"

"She won't even tell me who it is." Dani said.

"No you don't know him and before you ask, no he does not go to my school. Shaun does know him, however, he doesn't know that he is my date... Oh and no I am not dating this guy, he is just my date to the prom. You will all find out who he is on prom night."

They paid for the dresses then left the store.

"I need to sit." Téa said.

"Are you ok?" Dani asked.

"Look, don't panic but I need to go to the hospital. I really don't feel well." Téa replied.

"Mom!" Dani instantly panicked.

"I'll drive you, alright? Girls, you can meet us there." Phylicia said.

"Destiny, you drive and try to keep Dani calm." Téa said.

Phylicia drove Téa to the hospital, Destiny and Dani met them there. Téa's high blood pressure was getting out of hand so the doctor decided to put her on bed rest for a while.

Nora was playing with Evan and Bo was on the phone at the Buchanan mansion where they had been living for a few months now. They were hesitant to move at first because they felt like it might be too much of a change for Matthew when he woke up but then they thought he would actually like living there because he'd feel closer to his grandpa Asa.

Bo ended his phone conversation.

"That was John. He's says they think they tracked down where Victor Lord Jr. is being held." Bo said.

"Don't you think you should inform Téa of all this? I'm not a fan of either of them but I'm pretty sure she'd like to know her husband is alive. She'll be having his baby soon." Nora said.

"We want to actually find him alive first. John just busted Todd for murdering Victor. Téa helped put him away. Now we find out he's actually alive." Bo shook his head.

David walked in.

"Can you believe that Rick Powers guy accused my little bro of being a murderer then tried to blackmail me?" David asked. Bo and Nora looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What did he say?" Bo asked.

"What does it matter? It's not true."

"David, tell us what Rick said to you." Bo said.

"He said Matt killed Eddie Ford and tried to get me to be in his new awful movie... What do you have to drink here?" David went to the kitchen.

"This isn't good." Nora said.

"We have to get to Rick before he let's the truth out about Matthew." Bo said. Even though Clint took the fall for the murder, they still couldn't let the truth get out.

"It's true?" David was stunned after just walking back into the room. "I have to stop him. I told him to shove it."

"David, we'll handle it." Bo insisted.

"I can handle Rick." David left the mansion.

"Oh boy." Nora was concerned.

Prom Night...

Destiny looked in the full length mirror in her room and admired herself for a moment. Her long, black hair was loosely curled and swept to one side with light brown highlights which she decided to get especially for the occasion. She wore five inch high silver shoes with her amazing dress to give her some height. She smiled then looked over at her dresser. There was a picture of her and Matthew on their first prom. They had just really become friends but she already had heavy feelings for him. He was in a wheelchair then.

They didn't go together because he didn't ask her so in an attempt to make him jealous and to not seem like a looser she asked her cousin. It all backfired anyway but the night was still great. They even met The Pussycat Dolls.

Destiny went over and picked up the picture then sat on her bed.

"I thought we would be going together this year. Call me crazy... but as soon as we decided we were more than friends, in my head we were already at the prom together. I just wanted one night with us to be a dream. Now I'd do anything for you to just wake up.

Flashback:

Destiny and Matthew were talking in a church. It was before Nora was set to marry Clint.

"I can't wait for your sister to see Shaun in his tux. He looks smokin!" Destiny said.

"So do you." Matthew replied.

"I do? Thanks." Destiny couldn't stop smiling. She had butterflies in her stomach. Matthew leaned over to kiss Destiny from his wheelchair.

"Sorry to interrupt." Téa said with the worst timing ever.

After Matthew could finally walk again, Destiny decided that she was finally going to tell him how she felt, once and for all. It seemed like everyone knew how she felt about him except him. It was New Years Eve and they were at Ultra Violet.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time. I'm in love with you Matthew Buchanan."

"Um... I thought we were friends."

"We are but after all we've been through I thought we could be more than friends, like boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't start the new year without telling you how I felt so I just want to know how you feel about me."

"I like you..."

"You like me, like me or like me like a friend?"

"You're the best friend I ever had."

"So you don't like me like I like you." Pain instantly shot through her heart and it was now the most embarrassing moment of her life. A couple more words from him then she snapped on him about how he liked Dani and not her even though he was sure falling for her before he met Dani. That didn't help the situation, however, everything she said was true. After she ran off and calmed down, she was determined to move on. That night did change her a bit but she was still there for him.

Just a little over a year later they finally had a real kiss... more than once. Not long after that he was leading her to his bedroom. He never looked at her or touched her like that before. She never wanted it to end and somehow she managed to block out the fact that tomorrow Matthew could tell her that it meant nothing and he only saw her as his best friend.

After that night she avoided him so that she wouldn't have to hear his regrets about the night. When she did see him she told him it meant nothing and she just wanted to make him feel better. That was the biggest lie ever told!

After he jumped in front of a loaded gun to protect her then admitted that it meant something to him then they kissed again and things started to look differently. After that, they began to move into boyfriend and girlfriend territory. The next thing she knew, he was in coma and she was about to fall apart.

Present:

"Maybe it's time to face the facts, maybe we're just not meant to be." A tear fell from her eye and onto the picture. She quickly wiped her eye before she messed up her makeup then put the picture back on her dresser. "Get it together D. It's time to party." She took one last look in the mirror then went downstairs to her family. Evan was with Bo and Nora even though it wasn't their weekend. They didn't want to be there because it bothered them that they didn't get to see Matthew off to the prom one last time and it helped that they had Evan with them.

The doorbell rung.

"That must be my date." Destiny said. Shaun answered the door.

"Diggy?" Shaun was surprised.

"Hey Shaun."

"Diggy Simmons is your date? How?" Shaun asked as he closed the door behind Diggy.

"Who is Diggy Simmons?" Richard asked.

"Rev Run's son as in Run DMC. I used to be Run's bodyguard, now I'm Diggy's."

"Diggy saw that I was your sister on myface and added me as a friend. We talk all the time so I asked him to be my date." Destiny said.

After they took a couple pictures they made their way to prom in Diggy's ride, naturally he had a chauffeur.

"Thanks for being my date tonight." Destiny said.

"It's my pleasure. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks. You're smokin yourself." They laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't have a date."

"You know I have a baby. I don't really have time to date and the love of my life is in a coma but I'm starting to think it's time for me to let him go and move on as hard as that will be."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be alone."

"Right... but we're not going to talk about him tonight. Tonight we're going to have fun because I am a fun person and this is supposed to be a fun night. So we're going to go in there, blow these haters minds and have a good time. I hear we have a surprise musical guest."

They met Dani and Nate there. There was still obvious tension between Destiny and Nate. Destiny and Diggy went to dance.

"What's up with you and your best friend's boyfriend?"

"Long story."

The musical guests were finally introduced and it was The Black Eyed Peas. They had a ball all night. Destiny attracted a lot of attention, partially because she was with Diggy but mostly because everyone was blown away by her transformation. She was grown up. She was not that little girl they teased four years ago or even last year. They could say what they wanted about her but they admired her spunk and her intelligence. Her new look was saying, "Hello, meet the new Destiny," and she was working it, setting fire to the rain. She didn't ask Diggy to the prom because he was famous, she asked him because they were already phone and social network buddies but she did want to make a statement and she did. Even though the night wasn't how Destiny originally imagined it, it was still absolutely wonderful.

-v-

David had actually managed to get Rick Powers to back off about spilling the beans on Matthew but for some reason the original deal just wasn't good enough so he bugged David until he got his attention.

"What?" David asked, irritated.

"I have something better that you can give me." Rick replied.

"We've made our deal. I'm done."

"This isn't anything crazy but you're the only one who can help me."

"Of all the Buchanans in the world, why do you keep bugging me?"

"Because you remind me of an old version of myself."

"Old?" David exclaimed feeling insulted. "Now I'm really not helping you."

"Come on, old guy! Look, I just want you to help me find my parents."

"What?"

"Yeah. Even I have a soft spot for mommy and daddy but I never met them and you can use your connects to help me. What do you say?"

David was not a fan of Rick but he'd do anything to keep the world from finding out that Matthew was the true killer of Eddie Ford. He also thought that if finding out that Bo was his father could make him want to do better then maybe Rick finding his parents could motivate him to be better as well.

"Fine, I'll do it. Then you leave me alone."

-v-

Graduation Day

The graduating class of 2012 were finally at the end of one road and at the beginning of a new one. They had already walked across the stage and taken their diplomas.

"Dani, we did it!" Destiny exclaimed.

"LU here we come!" Dani exclaimed as they walked over to their families who were sitting together. After about a month of being on bed rest, Téa was close to her due date but she had permission from her doctor to attend the graduation. She was beginning to feel contractions and they were coming quickly.

"We better get to the hospital. I'm in labor." Téa announced.

"Oh my gosh!" Dani exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tomas exclaimed then led Tèa to the car and drove her to the hospital.

"I want to go to the hospital. Would you babysit for me?" Destiny asked her family with Evan on her hip.

"Sure, honey. Keep us informed on how Téa's doing." Phylicia replied.

"I will. See you later Schnookums." Destiny kissed Evan on the cheek and handed him to Phylicia.

"I'll give you a ride, my little graduate." Shaun said.

Destiny waited with Dani, Starr and Tomas in the waiting room. Blair was with Téa in the delivery room. Every since Todd was found guilty of murdering Victor, Starr, Blair and Téa made up.

"Do any of you want anything from the vending machine?" Destiny asked. No one wanted anything so Destiny went on her way.

"Can't this wait? I want to see Téa and didn't you say graduation was today? I'm missing it." Destiny overheard a familiar voice from around the corner but it couldn't be.

"I'm afraid you just missed graduation." Destiny was in shock as she stared into the face of Victor Lord Jr. who was talking to Bo.

"Destiny, I know this is a shock but I need you to keep this a secret just for another hour or so." Bo said.

"I'm not waiting an hour. I've been locked up for months." Victor said.

"He's right. He can't wait."

"See, I knew I always liked her." Victor said.

"There's no time. Téa needs him now. I'm sure she'll be in shock because Lord knows I am but better now than later."

"Is Téa alright?" Bo asked.

"Yeah! She's just... in labor."

"What?" Victor was caught off guard and confused.

"Yeah, she's having your baby like right now. Welcome back from the dead!"

"Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her."

"We'll talk later Victor." Bo said.

Destiny led Victor to Téa's room. This was going to make her day but she needed to be warned first.

"Hi!" Destiny exclaimed.

"What is it, Destiny?" Téa asked.

"I won't hold you but I told the nurse it was important and you had to hear it now."

"Ok."

"If you could have anything... or anyone right now, what would it be?"

"I'm sure the answer to that is Victor." Blair said.

"Keep calm... but what if I said that was possible?"

"What?" Téa and Blair said in unison before Victor walked in.

"Oh my God!" Téa exclaimed then burst into tears. "Is this real?"

"It's real." Victor said walking toward her.

"I can't believe it. How?" Blair asked.

"I'll fill everyone in later, at the same but right now... I'm going to be a father again."

"I can't believe it's you. You're here with me for our babies birth." Téa cried happy tears.

"Well...I'll let Victor take over here. Welcome back." Blair said as she and Destiny left the room.

Everyone was in shock and happy that Victor was alive. He was just in time fir the birth of he and Téa's daughter, Bella Victorious Lord.


	4. New Ground

New Ground: 2012

It's October 2012, officially a year and a half since Matthew went into a coma. In the last few months since graduation, Destiny has had even more time to breath, relax and have time for Destiny. Evan's been sleeping through the night for a few months now and she hasn't had to get up for school so her life has been more balanced and she hasn't had to juggle so much. She's grown even more and she's even happier. She was growing into her grown woman body which went along with ever growing maturity.

Being a mother and frankly, all this time she's had without Matthew so that he didn't take most of her attention had took her confidence to a whole other level. She was always very confident but now it radiated through the air.

It was the first day of college, she and Dani were excited and they couldn't wait to walk in together but she just got a call from Dani saying she wouldn't be there. Leave it to Daniella Manning to have so much going on in her life that she misses the first day of college.

"Guess I'm on my own today." Destiny said before walking into Llanview University for her first day.

The campus was huge and Destiny quickly got lost. She walked into someone as she looked around. The day already wasn't going too smoothly.

"I'm so sorry!" Destiny exclaimed. She looked up and saw that it was James Ford.

"That's ok... Are you lost?" James asked.

"...Yeah. I'm totally confused."

"I got lost on my first day too. Thankfully, Starr was around to help me... What class are you looking for?"

"511."

"That's a hard class to find. It's kind of hiding. I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks..." This was a little awkward but she really couldn't find this class. The class was sitting back further than the rest. It was super easy to miss. Destiny thought it was sweet of James to show her though.

She found a seat in the front of her English class and was one of the first few there. She pulled out her book, pen and IPod so that she could listen to her music while she waited for the professor. A few minutes later she felt a tap on her arm so she took her ear buds out and looked to the guy sitting to the right of her. It was the guy she met at Ultra Violet months ago.

"Rashaan?" Destiny asked, hoping it was the right name.

"Yeah. Destiny, nice to meet you again."

"I never thought I'd see you again, especially here."

"Small world."

The class soon filled up and the professor started class.

After class, Rashaan stopped Destiny in the hallway.

"You walk fast." Rashaan said.

"Sorry. I want to get to the library to make copies of the notes for my best friend. She couldn't make it today. Then I have another class."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"No. I don't mind." They continued to the library.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Destiny smiled. She was caught off guard just a little bit.

"...Sure. Why not? I'm available on Wednesdays and every other weekend. Anything other day than that I'll have to let you know. I have a baby boy."

"I know. I don't mind."

"... You know?" Destiny stopped walking, wondering how he knew when this is the second time they've met and she hadn't mentioned it.

"Sorry. When we met at the club, my cousin was with me. He told me he saw you on Access Llanview after we danced and he showed me a video of it later on. I didn't know that until he showed me the video."

"Oh. I forgot it made public news when the newest Buchanan entered the world. I used to love that show. Now I won't even turn it on... Where's your phone?" Rashaan handed Destiny his phone so that she could put her number in it. "Call me."

She went to the library, made the copies for Dani and ran into James again, not literally this time.

"Thanks again for showing me to my class." Destiny said.

"No problem. I know we never talked much but I know you and Nate used to be friends and every since the situations occurred that I won't actually mention because we don't want to spread them around town you two haven't really been on good terms and I understand why. Since we're in the same school and you may need me again, who knows I may need you, maybe we could be friends."

"After Matthew did what he did and Nate did what he did?" James began walking her to her next class.

"We're not upset with Matthew about what he did, Nate and I both thought about it. The problem is that he let Nate take the blame."

"I get that. It was totally wrong. I don't even blame Nate for wanting to hit him. It's just that Nate's physically a lot bigger than Matthew. The fact that he was able to hit him so hard he fell to the floor tells you it wasn't a fair shot. Now there's a son without a father and parents without their son. If he had just handled it differently... well things would be different. I don't know, maybe this is Matthew's karma for what he did because this is definitely a punishment and not just for him. Anyway, what's done is done... so of course we can be friends."

-v-

Meanwhile at La Boulaie, the private investigator David hired to find Rick Powers' parents came over. He said he finally found out who are Rick's parents.

"Who are this guy's parents so I never have to see his face again?" David asked. The PI named Eric Walters laughed at the question. "What's so funny?"

"You're about to find out. I dug all the way into this guy's past and it turns out that Rick Powers isn't his given name. He was born Vito Lively." David became completely attentive. "I see I have your attention... His biological mother is Genesis Lively, his father is..."

"Me." David finished.

"Congratulations." Eric laughed hard. "Here's everything you need. My job here is done." Eric handed David all the info and left. David sat on the couch staring at the proof in front of his eyes. Rick Powers was his long lost son who he had given up over twenty-five years ago. David couldn't stand Rick which was kind of funny because they were actually alike in a lot of ways. He had two choices, he could lie to Rick about who his father really was like his Uncle Clint would do or he could accept and help him like his father Bo would do. David isn't exactly known for doing the right thing but he cares about Bo's opinion of him and admires Bo. All he ever wanted to do is make his father proud so he knew he had to tell Rick the truth. Maybe he could help him, maybe he'd try to do better.

-v-

Bo, Nora and Evan went to see Matthew in the hospital.

"Matthew, I wish you could see Evan. He's gotten so big and he's so beautiful. He's crawling now, he's starting to walk and he can say mama and a few other words now. He's so smart." Nora said.

"Yeah and Destiny started college today. She's growing up very well. She's going to come see you again on Friday. I'm sure you love hearing her voice." Bo replied.

"Evan, that's dada. Can you say dad?" Nora asked.

"Da-da." Evan finally uttered. They've tried to get him to say it every time they take him to see Matthew.

"He said it!" Nora exclaimed.

"That's awesome." Bo replied. "...Let's not tell Destiny, let her hear it for the first time when she brings him. It'll be more special for her."

"Ok... Did you hear that Matthew? Your son called you dada!" Nora said excitedly before she suddenly began to cry.

"Oh Red." Bo hugged Nora.

"What if he really can't hear us? What if he never gets to hold his son? What if we never get to hold our son again? He would be in college now. We get to see everyone else grow up around us and he doesn't get to live his life anymore."

"What are you saying? Do you want to pull the plug?"

"No! I'm afraid that he may never wake up but I can't give up. I have to believe there's still a chance."

-v-

After school, Destiny met Dani at the Buenas Dias.

"What's going on?" Destiny asked knowing that there was a lot going on with Dani and her family. She didn't know all the specifics but she knew Dani had to talk about it.

"My family is a mess. Every since Todd got out of jail for murder then wormed his way out of the attempted murder charge, he and my dad have been fighting about who owns what and who's kids get what which is stupid because Todd actually loves Sam and Bella but he's just being stubborn and evil because Victor is involved. I told him if Sam and Bella don't get a part of the inheritance then I don't want it. My dad was going to sue Todd for everything but my mom convinced him to just sue for half since everyone was actually involved in this nonsense. Starr had been angry with Todd for months but when my dad came back she let it go. I think Todd said something to her. Anyway, now everyone is taking a side. It sucks." Dani explained.

"I'm sorry your family is going through all this."

"To top it all off...Nate and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"I found out he cheated on me weeks ago with me his ex-girlfriend, the one he lost his virginity to. I found this out after I gave my virginity to him."

"When?" Destiny was surprised.

"A few days ago. He said he was sorry. Can you believe that? After I had given him a second chance, he cheated on me again and this time he wasn't being manipulated or blackmailed."

"You did use protection, didn't you?"

"Of course we did, I'm not-" Dani stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

"You're not what? Stupid? It's ok. You can say it because it would be stupid... I'm sorry Nate hurt you again. I know how much you love him."

"I should have listened to you."

"Oh what do I know? Look at how I was with Matthew."

"It's different. You know that. If you and Matthew finally had the chance to be together like you almost were before he went into the coma and he cheated on you and embarrassed you in front of all of Llanview, I doubt you would have taken him back... There is some good news. My cousin Roseanne and my great-grandmother Maria came to live with us. It's great. I never met them before, only spoke to them on the phone. My mom really regrets not having much of a relationship with her family."

"How does Victor feel about that?"

"He doesn't care. They're the least of his worries. He's focusing on Bella, my mom, he just got primary custody of Sam and he's trying to get half of everything Todd has. Besides, a sweet old lady and her granddaughter are no threat to him. He's not so crazy about my uncle Tomas but that's because uncle Tomas isn't so crazy about him. Enough about me, how was the first day of college."

"Fine. I got lost. James helped me find my classroom. We decided to be friends."

"Really? I haven't seen him as much since he and Starr broke up the beginning of this year."

"Yeah and do you remember that guy I danced with at Ultra Violet a few months ago named Rashaan?"

"Yeah!" Dani exclaimed after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"He is in our English class and he asked me out. I said yes. Speaking of English class, I have the notes and the syllabi for the classes we have together and the syllabus for the class that we don't have together."

"Thanks Des! You're a life saver. I'm so happy you're going out with this guy. If I recall correctly he was gorgeous."

"Gorgeous, he is!"

They noticed David walk in. He acknowledged Rick who was already there but stopped at Destiny and Dani's table first to say hello, one because he loved Destiny and two because he was stalling. Finally he sat at the table with Rick.

"So who are my parents?" Rick asked. David handed him his original birth certificate. "Who the hell is Vito? Why did you give me this?"

"The reason you were having such a hard time finding your parents is because your name was changed after you were adopted."

"So my name was Vito, Vito Lively?"

"Yes."

"My mother was Genesis Lively and my father was David Truman?"

"Yes."

"Was your investigator able to locate them?"

"He found your father... Actually, you found your father."

"What do you mean? Who is he?"

"...Me. I'm David Truman."

"How?"

"It's the name I was born with. I changed it to Vickers. I found out just a few years ago that Bo Buchanan was my father."

"Wow. So I'm a Buchanan!"It hit Rick suddenly. There were nothing but dollar signs in his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't get all Buchanan money crazy though, I know it's hard to resist. We have to put family first." Rick laughed. "How did you end up parent-less, we made sure you were adopted into a good family?"

"You did a good job but they died in a house fire when I was twelve. I went from foster home to foster home after that. Why did you give me up?"

"We were young. Your mom was a preacher's daughter and she was very sweet but wild and rebellious. When she got pregnant it was an embarrassment to her family and they didn't think she was responsible enough to take care of a child. I was just as selfish as ever and my life wasn't all that great so we chose to put you up for adoption and choose the parents ourselves. We did care. We wanted the best for you. I just wasn't mature enough or selfless enough to try and raise you myself. I wouldn't have made a good father back then anyway but I'm sorry you ended up having such a hard life regardless of our efforts."

"Where's my mother now?"

"I haven't seen her since we gave you to your parents. Her parents wouldn't let me. I have no idea where she is."

"Well then, I guess you're stuck with me daddy."

-v-

On Friday, Destiny took Evan to see Matthew.

"Hey Matt! Still haven't decided to see the sunshine yet, huh? Hopefully, you'll see it soon."

"Da-da!" Evan called.

"Oh my gosh! You finally said it after all this time! That's right, that's your daddy! Matt, I tell him stories about you all the time. I know your parents and David do too. Dani tells him stories about you as well. Don't worry, they're all positive. He's going to know everything about you but it isn't the same as knowing you. We miss you Matthew."

It was Bo and Nora's weekend to have Evan so Destiny went out with Rashaan. The date went fairly well so they went out again the next Wednesday at The Palace. The dates went well but they weren't instantly clicking.

"Am I the first guy you've dated since your boyfriend went into a coma?" Rashaan asked.

"Yeah. I didn't have the time and I wasn't ready before but now I am. So what's your major?" Destiny replied.

"Business. I'm a professional dancer and I know that I won't be able to do it forever so one day I want to own my own dance company. You?"

"Law. I'm a talker, I'm good at debating and I believe in doing the right thing. I want to be a criminal lawyer but I want to be so good that I can handle any kind of case thrown at me."

"Ambitious."

"Always."

"I was hoping to see you earlier today."

"I went to Phila to see my son's father today."

"You still go to see him?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's not like he can hear you."

"We don't know that for sure. Maybe he does hear, maybe our voices will wake him up one day. Besides, I can't just forget about him because he's there. I wouldn't want anyone to forget about me, would you?"

"I just don't see the point."

"You don't have to see the point. It is what it is. I'm over him romantically but I will always love him and if you can't understand that, we won't be getting very far."

"I don't know if I can be with a girl who's still in love with someone else."

"I love him, I'm not in love with him and I don't think I can be with someone who can't be understanding of the situation."

That pretty much ended Destiny and Rashaan.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway." Destiny thought. "Oh well what's next?"

What's next was that Destiny began to do something she never really did, which was date, nothing serious, just date nice guys and have fun.

Speaking of new beginnings, Destiny's nineteenth birthday had arrived. She had a small gathering with her family, Téa, Dani, David and even her new good friend James. She thought about her seventeenth birthday which was a disaster. She found her parents were really her grandparents, her biological mother was dead and her dad who she thought was her brother was the one who killed her. For her eighteenth birthday she was pregnant, she had to give up some of her dreams and Matthew was in a coma. Birthdays were beginning to not be a joyous occasion for her. She wasn't even going to celebrate this year but everyone wanted to be able to give her a nice birthday so she went along with it and hoped for the best.

"Time for your gifts! Who's first?" Phylicia exclaimed.

"This is from pa and step-Nora." David handed Destiny a card so she opened it and read it aloud.

"Dearest Destiny, Hope your day is amazing. You are our family. We love you. Hope you enjoy this gift. Happy Birthday. -Mr. & Mrs. B." David handed her part two of the gift. She opened an envelope and pulled out pulled out an all expense paid trip to the Miami or two. "Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, pretty sure you're going to take your bestie Dani so have fun and of course pa and step-Nora will babysit for you while you're way. They're going fly you two on the Buchanan jet. Don't you worry about a thing. Here's my gift." He handed her another envelope, she opened it and her mouth dropped wide open. "That is so that you can get and do whatever you want while you're on your trip."

"Thanks David!" She hugged him.

"Anything for my BFF." David said causing Destiny to smile harder.

She called Bo and Nora to thank them. She couldn't believe they had given her a trip to Miami. So far this birthday was looking pretty good.

Téa gave Destiny a pair of purple earrings. When it comes to Destiny, you can't go wrong with purple. Destiny loved the earrings, she always admired Téa's style. Really, her mother and Téa were the two women she looked up to the most.

Dani gave her a charm bracelet and each charm represented a person that Destiny loved and was closest too. It was the most sentimental gift so far. It was something Destiny would cherish forever.

James gave Destiny his gift. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"I know you love Mariah Carey so when I found out she was having a private meet and greet with just a few fans I got the tickets for you." James said.

"Aww! Thanks so much! I love this! I love Mariah!"

"I noticed you both like purple and butterflies." James laughed.

"Yeah and diamonds." Destiny added. "This was so sweet."

"This is from my dad." Dani said, handing Destiny another envelope.

"Really?" Destiny was very surprised.

"He really likes you. He doesn't give too many people gifts." Téa said.

Victor gave Destiny a one thousand dollar check.

"When he does give a gift, it's usually in the form of a check." Téa said.

"Wow. Unbelievable." Destiny called Victor and he acted calm and cool as usual, he joked with her a bit but he made it obvious that she was definitely on the short list of people who he really loved. She was a special person because people who didn't easily take to people took to her. It was hard to deny her good heart, loyalty and no-nonsense attitude.

"There's one more gift. It's from mom, dad and me." Shaun said.

"Great! Where is it?"

"Close your eyes. We're going to take you to it." Richard said.

"It must be huge." Destiny said.

Shaun led Destiny outside with her eyes covered and everyone followed.

"Ok, open your eyes." Shaun said.

Destiny couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is this real?"

"Absolutely!" Phylicia exclaimed.

Destiny walked over to her new blue 2006 Honda Civic Hybrid.

"We knew you needed a car, especially with Little E so we came together and got it for you." Shaun said. Destiny began to cry happy tears.

"This is too good to be true. Thank you so much!" Shaun and their parents hugged her.

"Get in." Richard said. They handed her the keys, she got in and this was one of those rare times where Destiny was actually speechless.

A couple days later, Destiny went to see Matthew with Evan and told him how amazing her birthday was this year and how it would have been nice to share it with him but she had loads of stories to tell him this time. She truly hoped that talking to him really made a difference. She promised she never forget him or let Evan forget hm even though she was over him. She didn't tell him she was over him though, she really didn't know if he would care or not.

She and Dani soon took the trip to Miami. Destiny knew Bo and Nora's first motive for sending her on this trip was so that they could spend more time with Evan but she didn't mind. This was still an amazing trip.

When she got back to Llanview she was able to go to the private meet and greet with Mariah Carey and that was great too. Not everyone gets to meet one of their favorite singers and it was so sweet that James even thought about this gift.

She visited Matthew many times before, after and during the holiday season. Unfortunately, he missed Evan's first Thanksgiving, Christmas and Hanukkah which he celebrated with Bo and Nora. Fortunately for Matthew, whenever Matt finally wakes up he will be able to watch all the joyous occasions on video. It's not the same but it's better than nothing.

The next occasion was Evan's first birthday on New Years Eve. The Evans' and Buchanan's came together in celebration. Unfortunately, Evan didn't have his father but he did have so many family and friends who loved him so much.

And so a new year begins...


	5. Old Friends I

Old Friends 1: 2013

It's been two years since Matthew went into a coma. It's surreal to everyone that he's been "gone" for so long. They've learned to deal with it but they don't really want to get used to it because if they so they might actually start to believe that he won't come back. Every year he continues to hibernate is another year he misses out on life and the lives of the people he loves and people who loves him. People are coming and going, growing and changing while Matthew remains static mentally and physically.

"Can you believe it's almost spring break?" Dani asked as she and Destiny sat in the student lounge.

"We're almost through our entire first year of college. Yay to us!" Destiny said.

"Do you want to go to Ultra Violet this weekend?"

"Sure but let's go on Saturday. I have a date on Friday."

"Ok. You've been dating a lot."

"Yeah. It's fun but I'm starting to get bored of it, however, it was nice to check out different fishes in the sea rather than just focusing on one fish... So how's the fam?"

"Things have calmed down little by little but there's still animosity between my dad and Todd or as David likes to call it, the Battle of the Todds. I should go, I told my mom I would babysit, Bella and Sam." Dani left and James walked in and had a seat.

"Hey James!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Hey. How was class?" James asked.

"Fine. I'm maintaining my 4.0 so that's good. I have to keep it up so that I can get into the best law school. How were your classes?"

"Good but I just found out that I've been laid off."

"Oh no! Well, the country club is hiring. I could put in a good word for you."

"Des, I would really appreciate it."

"No problem. You would do the same for me."

"Yeah I would."

"I'm all caught up on my homework and Evan is with Matt's parents so how about we go have some fun? What do you say?"

"I'm in."

-v-

David brought Rick over to the Buchanan mansion to introduce him to Bo. It's been a while since they learned the truth but David wanted to trust Rick first. He hoped he would be a good influence on him. If only he could learn to put family first and not try to manipulate young people... he seemed to have had some effect on him so Rick finally got to meet Bo.

"Rick, this is your grandpa Bo, step-grandmother Nora and little cousin Evan." David introduced.

"Hello, papa, grand-" Rick started.

"Just call me Nora."

"Hi little cousin. Cute kid, too bad his dad is a murderer." Rick said and David hit him on the back of his head.

"I told you never to mention that again. Take that to your grave, you hear me? Your grave!" David was completely invading Rick's bubble.

"Got it. I won't mention it again." Rick said. Something Rick learned very quickly about David, he may be a jokster, sometimes just a joke but when it came to the few people he cared about dearly, he played no games.

Evan began to reach for David with a big smile on his adorable face. Evan loved his Uncle David, David could always make Evan laugh and it helped that David was really a kid at heart. David took Evan into his arms and played with him.

"Family really means a lot to you." Rick let down his obnoxious exterior for a moment. He was touched by his newly found father's bond with his little cousin and love for family. All Rick ever wanted since he was twelve was a family again and was hardened by the lack of it, now that he has one again he figured he needed to hang on to them."What if we looked for my mother, Genesis?"

"I guess we could if you want. That'd be an interesting reunion. I haven't seen her in a really long time! I wonder what she's done with her life."

-v-

Destiny and James decided to spend their day at an amusement park. After a go on the go-carts, they decided to ride the Ferris Wheel.

"It kind of puts the world into a different perspective when you're looking at it from up high." Destiny said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." James replied.

"Really? That happens with us a lot."

"Have you brought Evan here yet?"

"No. I'll bring him when he's a little older... You know, he really likes you."

"He likes everyone!"

"Trust me, he doesn't." Destiny laughed.

"That's good to know then because Hope hated me."

"How could anyone hate you, especially a child?"

"She loved Bobbie though. I didn't get it... You know, I really loved Starr. She just didn't feel the same about me."

"I know how that feels. It's painful, like someone torched your heart then laughed as they watched it burn."

"That's a good description. She loves Cole, so hey... One day I'll find someone who really loves me, no questions asked."

"You deserve that James. You're a good guy, no you are a great guy. Any woman would be happy to have you. Most women dream of a man who would go all Prince Charming, knight and shining armor and save her multiple times while risking his life while he does it all because he's madly in love with her. I want that but then again I'd have a heart attacked if he even came close to getting hurt. Matt jumped in front of a loaded gun for me once then I wanted to hit him with it because of it." Destiny laughed. "That wasn't at all funny at the time."

"So he did love you."

"You sound surprised."

"No. Why shouldn't he have loved you? What's not to love? It's just that from what I've heard and from what you say, it didn't seem that way."

"I never actually heard him say it, wait, I take that back. He did say he loved me as a friend once, who knows if I'll ever know if it was ever more than that... If all he did was love me as a friend, at least he loved me. I don't have to lie to my son about it. You don't jump in front of a gun for someone you don't love."

"You deserve the best, you know?"

"Thanks, so do you..." They both began to lean in for a kiss but the Ferris Wheel began to move again before their lips met. After they got off, they got some cotton candy then decided to head home.

Destiny got home and Shaun was there, happier than ever.

"What's up?" Destiny asked.

"Vivian and I are engaged!" Shaun replied.

"Congratulations! She finally decided that she wanted to get married?"

"Yeah! I'm the happiest man alive. What were you up to?"

"James and I hung out at the amusement park. We had a lot of fun."

"You two hang out a lot now."

"Yeah, we're friends. Friends hang out."

"He's a good guy. I like him."

"So do I... There's something on my mind..."

"What is it Little D?"

"More like who is it? It's Charlene."

"What about her?"

"I want to find her family, my family actually."

"What made you think of that?"

"You're always telling me stories about her and I just want to know my family, I want Evan to know them. Do you have any idea where I could find them?"

"No, sorry."

"That's ok. Just tell me their names. I'll find them."

After getting the names from Shaun, Destiny asked David to connect her with his PI, Eric Walters so that he could find them.

Destiny put in a good word for James at the country club and he got the job. This time of the year, more people begin to come in so that meant they would be getting a lot more tips and the members are very wealthy so they tip well.

"The tips are great!" James said to Destiny when they had a moment at work.

"Yes they are!" Destiny exclaimed as she stuck her tips into her bra. "But beware, there are a lot of nice members but this is also jerk central. I'm dealing with one right now. I'm trying to keep myself from throwing a drink on someone again. I've already been fired for that once. I can't stand a snob. I'll talk to you later." Destiny took the jerk's drink to him. "Here's your ice tea sir."

"You call this ice?" The guy complained even though the glass was half full of ice.

"I'll fix it for you."

"No, I want a completely new glass!"

"Sure." Destiny said, thinking how ridiculous he was being. "Here you are." Destiny came back with the new drink which had a glass full ice. Apparently he wasn't smart enough to know that the more ice the less juice was actually in the glass. No thank yous or anything. After attending to some other customers the guy started snapping her fingers for her to come. "I can't take this guy anymore." Destiny thought and talked to the supervisor who just told her to deal with it for a few minutes until he got some time. "Yes sir?"

"Get me a towel, little lady."

"The name's Destiny."

"Pretty name." The guy rubbed Destiny's leg and before she had a chance to stick his fork in his arm, James came by and grabbed it.

"That's a violation, apologize." James said to the guy.

"Excuse me, where's your supervisor?"

"You are a pompous jerk!" Destiny exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" The supervisor finally came. He called Destiny and James into his office but there were enough witnesses to confirm Destiny and James' story. They banned the guy from the club. After work Destiny and James went back to her house.

"Hey mom and dad! Hey schnookums!" Destiny took Evan into her arms. Phylicia and Richard went out to dinner leaving the three home alone. Evan played with his favorite toy while Destiny and James talked. "Thanks for having my back today."

"Always. He had no right to treat you or anyone like that."

"You stepped in before I stabbed him with his own fork... I might try to get a job at the Palace. I don't know but I am so tired of working at the club. If I have to deal with this all the way through law school it'd be torture."

"I understand but thanks for hooking me up with the job."

"No problem..."

"I love the way you wore your hair today."

"This messy bun?"

"Yeah, there's a subtle sexiness about it. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Destiny smiled staring into James' brown eyes then they both began to lean in for a kiss and this time their lips met. There was like a magnetic pull but Destiny quickly stopped it.

"I'm sorry, it felt like-" James started.

"Don't be sorry. I felt it too. I just forgot that Evan is watching us."

"Right... We started out being friends and more and more over the past months, I've been falling in love with you."

"The chemistry is undeniable. I've been falling for you too. I've been trying to deny it because I'm a little afraid to give all of my heart again to someone but we have a lot in common and one of the things we have in common is that when we love someone, it's all or nothing. Knowing you feel the same about me makes me feel like I can let my guard down again, at least with you... Not to mention Evan loves you."

"Once again we're tuned in on the same channel. I want to be more than just your friend, Destiny."

"I want to be more than your friend." They took each others' hand and smiled. "I don't want to flaunt it too much in front of Evan, especially not now."

"I understand. When you make it obvious to him that you're in a relationship you want it to be long lasting and not new."

"Yes."

A few hours later, Destiny put Evan to bed and once he was sound asleep she took her seat next to James again. As soon as her body met the couch, a much anticipated sweet but passionate kiss took place between the two.

-v-

A few weeks after being given the assignment, Eric Walters had tracked down Genesis Lively for David and Rick. When they found her, David wanted to talk to her first so that she wouldn't be caught completely with her pants down, one person from the past at a time.

David and Rick had to fly all the way to Texas. She owned at a place called The Sugar Bar. To David's surprise, it wasn't a bar at all, it was a strip club. Dorian wouldn't like him being there, of course but no worries. It was strictly business. Rick waited in the rental car.

"Hello there gorgeous! Perhaps, you could help me. I'm looking for Genesis Lively."

"Who's asking?" The half dressed woman in eight inch platform heels asked.

"An old friend." David replied.

The girl appeared skeptical but pointed David in the right direction.

"Genney Lovely is right that way sir."

"Thank you." David gave the girl a nice tip then headed in the direction she showed him.

"Genesis Lively or Genny Lovely!"

Word got back that someone was looking for a woman of one of those names.

"Who the hell is calling me?" A beautiful woman with long brown hair, dark green eyes, the body of a 'goddess' and great tan came out and asked. When she spotted David, she was in complete shock. She stood frozen for a few moments. "...David?" She finally uttered.

"Genesis." David did not expect to see the woman he saw. In fact, he expected the opposite.

Genesis slowly walked toward David then hugged him and held on. She was so surprised. Then she took him into her quiet office.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Genesis said.

"I've wondered."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had someone track you down for me."

"Did you? How sweet. Missed your first love, did you?"

"Time has surely been on your side."

"Thanks... I do get a little botox from time to time though."

"Me too!" They just bonded over botox. "Anyway... how'd you end up owning a strip club?"

"Easy. I ran away from home, became a stripper then saved all my money and bought the place."

"But why?"

"You're so surprised. I was tired of pretending to be perfect and I was all screwed up in the head after Vito was born and we gave him to his family so I didn't just take a walk on the wild side, I joined the club. You can't judge me Mr. Con Artist sir."

"I am no longer a con, I am an actor!"

"Right! Boy with the Chipmunk tattoo! I saw that! It was hilarious."

"It was a thriller."

"Don't quit your day job... And you were way too old for that if it wasn't a comedy." David was now annoyed. "Sorry, Davey." She went to kiss his cheek then his lips.

"Oh, oh! I'm married!" David flashed his ring.

"Oh really? She let you come alone? That's too bad because now that I have you back, I won't give up without a fight."

"You don't know my wife."

"Your wife doesn't know me."

"Uh oh."

David didn't meet with Genesis for too long. He headed back to the car where Rick was. He didn't think it was a good time to bring Rick up.

"Did you tell her about me?" Rick asked.

"I don't think this is a good time. I asked her to meet me at the Bonjour Café tomorrow. You know, naked women are distracting."

The next day, David and Genesis met at the Bonjour Café and once again she was all over him and as tempting as it was, he resisted her.

"What's the matter Davey, I'm not what you expected?" Genesis asked.

"I thought you would have ultimately gotten closer to the light than the dark." David replied.

"I thought that too but we were both wrong. Don't be confused though, I'm only all over you because you were my first love, I've missed you and there will always be a piece in my heart for you. As soon as I saw you, I felt like a teenager all over again." David smiled. "You being married didn't stop you from finding me."

"There's a reason for that, that my wife understands."

"She only understands because she doesn't know how hot I am and how hot I am for you."

"Gen, I found Vito."

"What?" Genesis' entire demeanor changed. Her eyes went from being filled with lust to love, concern, happiness and sadness all in one. "You looked for him too? I never thought you would-"

"No, he found me by accident but when searching for his parents we learned that I am his father and you of course are his mother."

"Oh my! My baby."

"His name is no longer Vito. His parents changed it to Rick Powers."

"We give him a cool, unique name like Vito and they change it to a common, simple Rick?"

"That's what I said!"

"How is he? What is he like?"

"He's fine. He's the worst of both of us."

"What?" Genesis was shocked at the comment.

"Don't worry, we can take it. We get him, if no one else does."

"I don't want him to be like us! What was the point of adoption?"

"His parents died in a fire when he was twelve so he was in and out of foster after that."

"Nooo. I wish I knew. I would have taken him back! I thought about beginning to keep tabs on him but I decided to let it go because he had good parents."

"They were good to him. They just weren't around long enough."

"So when do I meet him?" Gen asked excitedly.

-v-

Dani was hanging out with Destiny at her house and she brought Bella along so that she could play with Evan. After studying, it was time for girl talk.

"So I have something to tell you." Destiny said with a smile.

"Ok!" Dani was intrigued by Destiny's excitement.

"James and I are a couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We like each other a lot! It's been three years since I've been in a serious relationship. I hope this isn't weird for you since Starr used to date him."

"No... Starr didn't love him like that. She loves Cole, unfortunately for her, he's in prison for ten years and they added a year because he escaped. I doubt she'll be able to wait that long... I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy and he seems to make you happy."

The doorbell rung and Destiny answered it. It was Eric, he let her know that he had located her family then left.

"Wow Des, this is huge! You get to meet your mom's side of your family." Dani was so happy for her.

"I know. I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

"What if they don't like me or aren't welcoming?"

"I'm sure they'll love you. When are you going to go? Are you going to take Evan with you or are you going to go when he's with the Buchanan's?"

"I think I'll take him and go on a weekend during spring break. I can't believe after three years I'm going to meet them."

-v-

Rick went to the Bonjour to meet David and Genesis. Genesis guessed that it was him the instant he walked in. He walked over to the table and Genesis automatically got up and hugged.

"You're so handsome!" Genesis exclaimed. At this point David was kind of freaked out by her complete change in attitude.

Rick joined them at the table.

"Gen, question... You wouldn't by any chance have DID?"

"What?" Genesis was confused.

"You know, more than one personality."

Genesis laughed. "You always were a kidder." She didn't really have multiple personalities but she did do a 180... "So Rick, Davey told me a little about your life. I'm so sorry that things were so hard for you but now that I have you back, I'm not leaving you again... So what do you do?"

"Film director/music producer."

"Amazing, would I know any of your work?"

"Have you heard Jail Bait by Starr Manning?"

"Yeah! You did that? That's cool! Is she one of your artists?"

"She was but her dad bought her out of our contract. Daddy-o is married to her aunt."

"Is that so? Who's her aunt?"

"Dorian Lord, former US senate. She didn't last in D.C very long." Rick replied.

"Ooh! A political figure, interesting." Genesis' other side began to kick back in and she began to think of ways to get her first love away from the competition.

"When I found out I was a Buchanan of Buchanan Enterprises, I was ecstatic." Rick said.

"I've heard of them. How are you a Buchanan?"

"Daddy-o is the grandson of the famous Asa Buchanan."

"I found out a few years ago." David said.

"Things have really changed." Genesis pointed out.

"Yeah, they have... Perhaps you've seen one of the many porno films Rick has directed." David said, annoyed with Rick for constantly bringing up facts about his life. He wanted the attention off him and back on Rick and it didn't matter how.

Genesis was in shock and kind of disappointed to hear that Rick directed porn for a living. She may have been a former stripper, the owner of a strip club and has done many things that would shame her mother and father if they even talked anymore but she dreamed her son would be like Ghandi or something.

-v-

It wasn't long before spring break had arrived and Destiny made the trip to meet her mother's side of her family. She took Evan with her and James also came along for the ride for support because Destiny was still pretty nervous. They arrived in Pine Valley and got a double bed hotel room for the weekend. After they got settled, Destiny left Evan with James so that she could go meet her family for the first time. If it's a disaster, at least she could come back and have James to talk to about it.

She arrived at a nice condominium building and was soon at the right door according to the address Eric had given her.

"Here goes nothing." Destiny took a deep breath and said a quick prayer before knocking on the door.

A tall, handsome, brown skin man who seemed to be in his late forties answered the door.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hi... I'm Destiny. Are you Jesse Hubbard?"

"Yes I am."

"This might sound crazy but... I'm your niece. Charlene Hubbard was my mother."

Jesse stood there in disbelief while Destiny hoped her palms would stop sweating and hoped he would say something sooner rather than later.

_To be Continued..._


	6. Old Friends II

Old Friends II: 2013-2014

_Continued..._

"You're my niece? Charlene's daughter?" Jesse asked questionably.

"Yes..." Destiny replied nervously.

"Come in."

"Thanks." Destiny glanced around the room. The condo was very nice.

"You look young, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I guess you are old enough to be her daughter. Who's your father?"

"Greg Evans."

"Greg Evans? Charlene dated Shaun Evans."

"Yeah well when Shaun was in jail, Charlene and Greg were working on an appeal to get him out and they apparently got so close during that time that... Well they created me. I have proof if you need it." Destiny pulled out her original birth certificate. "See Charlene Hubbard and Greg Evans."

Jesse nodded his head. Destiny smiled trying not to feel so nervous.

"Oh my God..."

"What?"

"Your smile, I just saw my sister in you. It's been so long since I've seen that smile."

Destiny smiled again. "I have her smile?"

"Have you seen a picture of her?"

"Only a few from when she was with Shaun."

"No one ever told me she had a baby."

"Apparently I was only a few days old when she died. It didn't seem like too many people knew. Were you two close?"

"We had grown apart but I loved her dearly. When we moved to Pine Valley, it was because our mother died so we had to come live with our uncle. She was only thirteen. I was older and had a lot going on so she and Shaun got close. He helped her through a lot and they eventually fell in love. There was a time I had to fake my death to protect my family but I was shot and took a while to recover. When I did recover I went to check on her and make sure she was alright but I was too late."

"It's really unfortunate... Maybe you could tell me more about her one day?" Destiny noticed a playpen with a baby girl about one years old inside. "Who's this?"

"My daughter, Ellie. Your cousin."

"Cool, I gained a cousin too."

"More than just one." Jesse showed Destiny a picture of the entire family. "I have a son, Frankie and he's married to Randi. They have a son, Warren. I have a daughter, Natalia and a step-daughter, Cassandra. That beautiful woman in the middle is my wife, Angie." Destiny loved how enthusiastic Jesse was about his family and she was so happy he was being nice to her. It could have went a completely different way. "So Greg raised you?"

"No, actually my grandparents raised me as their own. I didn't even know any of this until a couple years ago."

"You seem like a nice kid and it's nice to have a part of my sister... Welcome to the family."

Angie walked in and Jesse introduced Destiny and explained who she was. Angie was very welcoming of course and they talked for a few.

"Destiny, I'm cooking dinner tonight. You're welcomed to come and meet the rest of the family." Angie said.

"That'd be really nice, I appreciate that but I'm here with my son and boyfriend." Destiny replied.

"They're invited too. How old is your son?" Angie asked.

"He's one, his name is Evan."

"We'd love to meet him and your boyfriend as well. I'm sure Evan would be a nice little playmate for Ellie." Jesse said.

-v-

Back at the hotel, James was playing with Evan and flying him around like an airplane. Evan was full of joy and laughter when Destiny got back.

"You were obviously in good hands. Look at the smile on that precious face." Destiny said to Evan. "Thanks for babysitting." She then said to James.

"No problem. How did it go?" James asked.

"It went great! They're awesome! I love them already. They were so nice and so accepting. They didn't even judge me when I told them I have a baby. I get judged so much lately, it's refreshing not to be."

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks. You get to meet them too. They invited the three of us to dinner."

-v-

Meanwhile, Bo and Nora were visiting Matthew.

"Matthew, we miss you and we just want you to wake up and come home." Nora started as she held his hand. "Liam and Ryder have grown so much. They're two now! Your own son Evan has grown a lot too. You have to wake up soon so you can see him. He's so cute like you were at his age and very inquisitive, intelligent and such a sweetheart. Sometimes I just watch him and he never ceases to amaze me."

"The universe took our son and gave us a grandson... It'd be nice to have them both though... By the way, your Uncle Clint sends his love and prayers, the entire family does. Don't you forget that you have so many people who love you and who are pulling for you to come out of this. You're a fighter Matthew, don't stop fighting to come back to us." Bo said.

-v-

Destiny, Evan and James arrived at the Hubbard's for dinner. As soon as they walked in they were hit by the marvelous smell of the feast Angie had put together. Destiny was able to meet her new cousins and they all gave her the same treatment that Jesse and Angie gave her.

They all gathered in the dining room for dinner and it was amazing.

"Ellie and Evan seem to be instant buddies. You have to come back soon so that they can play together and we can get to know you all." Angie said.

"That would be great." Destiny replied.

"Evan is adorable. James, it's commendable that you take responsibility for your son." Jesse said.

"James isn't Evan's father. Evan's father, Matthew has been in a coma since before he was even born." Destiny explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Angie said.

"He hit his head and went into a coma soon after so he's in a hospital in Philly. I take Evan to see him so he can sort of know him. His family is very involved in is life though... Was Charlene short like me or was she tall too because I keep wondering where I get my height from?" Destiny asked, moving on to the next subject.

"She was a shorty and my mother was petite like you." Jessie replied. After dinner Jesse disappeared for a few minutes and then came back with a big brown box marked, 'Charlene.' "This is a box of Charlene's things that I found after she died. I could never get through it completely. I thought this might be a good time." The two of them went through the box and found all types of things. There were a couple of photo albums in there as well. When they got to the end of the second album they saw a picture of Charlene in a hospital holding a baby and looking like she had never been happier. "That must be you."

"It is me." Destiny said in amazement. "We actually have a picture together."

"You should keep this album."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have plenty of pictures, you have none and you certainly don't have one of the two of you together so keep it."

"Thank you so much!"

"What's this?" Jesse wondered after checking the bottom of the box. He pulled it out and realized it was a letter. "To my beautiful baby girl." He read aloud. "It's for you." He handed her the letter.

"To my beautiful baby girl, I looked into your eyes for the first time today and I knew that you were the best, most precious gift God could give to me. I love you, I will always be with you and nothing in this whole world could keep us apart. I will move mountains if I have to for you. I want to give you everything I never had and I want to be as good a mother to you as mine was to me. Hopefully, whenever you read this you can say that I've done everything that I wanted to do for you and that one day you'll be as good to your own baby as I was to you." Destiny was silent, trying to keep herself from crying. "This is an amazing day... Thanks for showing me this box... Uncle Jesse."

-v-

David and Rick headed back to Llanview and Genesis was right behind them. David definitely did not invite her. She was all over him like white on rice and although he was flattered to say the least he already knew she was not going to go over well with Dorian. Genesis was going to be nothing but trouble. The innocent part of her that he used to see was long gone to all appearances.

Once they arrived in Llanview, David insisted that Genesis went straight to the hotel, but she insisted that she meet the family he ended up with that she was not apart of. He even tried to insist that she go with Rick who went on his way but she really wanted to meet Dorian. He couldn't get rid of her and his heart pounded harder the closer they got to LaBoulaie. He could just picture them turning into an old school Blair verses Téa situation and one of them going out of the window.

"No good can come of this!" David thought. "Honey, I'm home!" He exclaimed after walking into the mansion.

"Looks like you're living the life you've always wanted." Genesis said.

They walked into the living room where they found Dorian. She was happy to see him and hugged and kissed him.

"Who is this?" Dorian asked.

"This is Genesis." David replied and Dorian knew who she was because David had already explained the situation with Rick and that he was going to find his mother, Genesis and that was fine but she didn't expect him to bring back the leftovers.

"Hello! Dorian Lord Vickers." Dorian said, wanting to remind Genesis that she was his wife and shook Genesis' hand.

"Nice to meet you." Genesis said with a fake smile. "I expected you to be younger."

"Excuse me!" Dorian exclaimed.

"No offense, you just seem a little old for him."

"David! You bring this woman into my house for her to insult me!"

"You've got to go before you push my wife to kill you. You don't want to get on her bad side. I'll have the car take you to your hotel." David quickly got rid of Genesis. That went how he expected, really bad.

"Why is she in Llanview?" Dorian asked.

"She tagged along. She said she wanted to spend time with Rick and meet you. I couldn't convince her not to come."

"Meet me? Why?"

"Because you're my wife..."

"I don't like her and I don't trust her!"

"I didn't think you would. Just ignore her. She's irrelevant."

"David, you have a son with her."

"He's a grown man! It's not like we have to co-parent. You are my first concern!"

Dorian finally calmed down. "She just better stay out of my way."

-v-

Destiny, Evan and James stayed in Pine Valley another day and spent more time with the Hubbard's before they headed back to Llanview. They stopped at the Buenas Dias once they got there.

"You couldn't have asked for a better meeting with your family." James said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them again."

"Destiny!" She heard a man's voice call. She looked up and saw her ex-boyfriend Darren walking toward their table. He was all grown up now; taller, muscular and very much a Hollywood magazine type.

"Hi Darren! It's been a while. This is James, my boyfriend and... my son, Evan." Destiny just knew Darren had to have been wondering, how she could be so stupid to get pregnant so young and with a jackass like Matthew. Not that she thought Matthew was a jackass or anything but she knew he could be at times, she knew some other people thought he was a jackass and she knew Darren was one of the people who thought it. It's funny, a year before she had sex with Matthew she was with Darren and she said to Vivian that they were much too smart to have unprotected sex but Vivian was right, it takes a lot more than being smart.

"Nice to meet you James and nice to meet you too little man." Darren said sincerely.

"Don't you go to NYU now?" Destiny asked.

"Yes I do but I visit my family a couple times a month. Anyway, I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing. James, nice meeting you and take care of Des, ok?" The guys shared a man hand shake and Darren went on his way.

"He seems like a nice guy." James said.

"He is and so are you, Love. I'm so happy and grateful you're in my life."

"I feel the same about you and Evan." They shared a smile.

-v-

The next day, Destiny took Evan to Bo and Nora's. They wanted to keep him for a week of the spring break. Then she went to see Matthew.

"Hey Matt, it's Destiny. I didn't bring Evan this time but I'm sure your parents and/or David will bring him to see you soon... You wouldn't believe it. I met my mom's side of my family. They are amazing. I am a little concerned though. They know that Charlene is... dead but they don't know how but I do. How can I tell them that it was basically Greg's fault? I miss you, man. Are you going to wake up or what? One sided conversations are boring, you know. Just remember, your best friend loves you."

-v-

_9 months later..._

It's 2014. Destiny had been a sophomore at LU for a few months. She's twenty years old now and Evan is now two. She and James' relationship is even stronger and they're even deeper in love. She talks to the Hubbard's on a regular basis and visits them from time to time but still hasn't revealed to Jesse how Charlene died. She's planning to but she's a little nervous about it.

Destiny waited with Evan at Rodi's for Dani to show up. When Dani got there she looked like her world was about to end.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked.

"My entire family is moving." Dani replied dramatically.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom, dad, Bella, Sam and possibly Jack are moving to Pine Valley. Starr and Hope are moving to L.A. They're all leaving me."

"I'm so sorry. Why are they moving?"

"My dad, Victor has been back for two years and it's still kind of hard for him you know. He still feels like he doesn't have a life of his own so they want to move away so that he can kind of start over."

"Blair is going to let Jack go with them?"

"She doesn't really want to but she's leaving it up to Jack. If he leaves she'll have an empty nest. Starr wants to move to L.A to further her singing career and not focus on Cole because she wants to be with him but he's not getting out of jail any time soon. Plus, Langston and Markko are there. Blair said I could move into LaBoulaie but I really don't want to... You and Evan should move in with me!" Dani had an epiphany.

"I don't know about that."

"Come on! It's rent free and you will be out of your parents' house."

"But I need my parents. They help me a lot."

"You'll only be fifteen minutes away."

"Yeah but living there for free, I'd feel like a charity case."

"How? You'd be doing this for me, moving in so that I'm not lonely and my parents love you. They won't mind and they'd be happy I'm not alone. Please, Destiny!"

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"I'll take it... Hey, there's Darren!"

Darren came over.

"Hey, Destiny, Dani, lil man. Give me five." Darren put his hand out and Evan gave him a five."

"Hey Darren. How's school?" Destiny asked.

"Good. You three look well."

"We are. Do you want to join us?" Destiny asked.

"Sure." Darren sat next to Dani.

"High school flashback!" Dani exclaimed and they all laughed.

"It's nice that we can be friends again. You can never have too many." Destiny said.

-v-

That weekend was Bo and Nora's weekend with Evan so she went over to James' apartment after work and they watched a romantic movie in James' room... Well they had the movie on but they were actually making out the entire time. They were getting heated, James was on top. There was a lot of feely, feely, touchy, touchy going on. Destiny suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Um... You know, I forgot I have to work in the morning so I should go. I love you." She kissed him and left. "Boy, that was close."

That Monday, Destiny went to see Vivian at the hospital.

"Hey Destiny! What are you doing here?" Vivian asked.

"James and I are really close now, so close that I think we might get closer soon."

"You think you're going to have sex?"

"Yeah, we were really close but I stopped it because Lord knows we don't need a repeat of what happened with Matthew so I want to get birth control."

"That's the responsible thing to do so let's figure out which method is right for you."

Afterward, Destiny went to pick up Evan from daycare then went to Dani's house.

"My parents are moving next week and Jack decided to go with them. Starr is going to move after she graduates in May. Have you made your decision? Are you going to move in? It'll be our place, all to ourselves." Dani said.

"We're moving in." Destiny replied.

"Yay!" Dani hugged Destiny. "Thank you so much, Des. It'll be great. I promise."

On Wednesday after school, Destiny and James went to hang out at his place because Bo and Nora still get Evan every Wednesday. Once again, things got heated between them.

"... I've only done this once." Destiny said.

"Don't worry, I got you babe.." James replied.

After three years, this time felt like the first time for Destiny all over again. It was different, it wasn't awkward, it wasn't happening because one of them was distraught and it just seemed like if they were going to get closer this was a good time to do it. No, this time it was because they dated for a long while, they were madly in love and this was just the next step in their relationship. The fact that James was really good at it but was so caring and gentle made the experience even better. It was the closest thing to heaven that Destiny could physically imagine.

"Hey beautiful, I love you." James said.

"I love you too." Destiny replied with a smile.

"How do you feel?"

She kissed him. "Amazing, like I just came off a cloud." She smiled and covered her face, then kissed him again.

* * *

_Side Note: For anyone who watched All My Children, Angie & Jesse's baby didn't die in this version so Ellie is the baby that Angie gave birth too._


	7. Milestone

Milestone: Graduating- 2014/2016

James, Ford, Shaun and David were helping Destiny move in with Dani. Dani hugged Destiny.

"Oh Destiny, I'm so happy you and Evan are moving in! Thank you, thank you thank you!" Dani exclaimed.

"Thanks guys for helping me move."

"No problem, happy to help." Ford said.

"We have everything set up for you. Do you need anything else little D?" Shaun asked.

"No, everything's fine." Destiny replied. Ford, Shaun and David soon left. "Babe, I'm going back to Pine Valley this weekend, do you want to come?" Destiny asked James.

"I'd love to sweetie but my mom's moving to Michigan this weekend. I have to help her move." James replied.

"Right. I'll come say goodbye to her before I go. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed Destiny then left.

"I'll go to Pine Valley with you. I can meet your family and see my family's new house." Dani said.

"Ok. I want someone to come this time because this time I'm going to reveal to my uncle Jesse how Charlene died and I'm a little nervous."

"It'll be fine... So I sense something different between you and James. What happened? Details?" Dani asked. Destiny smiled. "OMG, did you two have sex?"Destiny was tongue tied. "OMG, you did? Wow. Huge step! So... Was it good? Was it better than Matthew?"

"I don't kiss and tell but yes... And yes. That's all I'm going to say."

"OMG! I'm so happy for you. You deserve this. You and James are perfect for each other and he loves you so much."

"I love him too."

That weekend, Destiny, Evan and Dani went back to Pine Valley to meet with the Hubbard's.

"There's something that I've been wanting to tell you but it's hard to do." Destiny said to Jesse.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"I know how Charlene died."

"You do? How did she die?"

"Greg and Charlene got into an argument about giving me up for adoption, she fell and hit her head then Greg put her where you eventually found her. At least that's what Greg said."

"Why would he do that?" Jesse asked angrily.

"I don't know. I couldn't believe it when I heard it."

"I'm glad you told me... You said Greg is in Statesville prison, right?"

"Yes."

"I want to talk to him."

About a week later Destiny went to see Matthew with Evan.

"Hey Matt. It's me, Des. I'm just checking in on you again."

"Hi daddy!" Evan exclaimed. Destiny smiled.

"I finally told my uncle about Charlene. He was so upset he went to see Greg in prison. It just wasn't fair for her family to not know what happened to her... In other news, Evan and I moved in with Dani. Her parents moved to Pine Valley, not too far from my family actually so we moved in so she wouldn't be alone and so that I could have the benefit of sort of being on my own since I couldn't go away to college like I wanted to. Moving ten minutes away with a baby isn't exactly the same thing but hey, it's the closest I'm going to get."

A few months later, it was graduation time. James and Starr were graduating from Llanview University. Victor, Téa and Inez came back to Llanview just for the occasion. The Ford brothers, Inez and Destiny went out for dinner commemorate the occasion. James' family absolutely adored Destiny. Some people thought it was ridiculous for them to be ok with James dating her since Matthew, the father of her child killed their father but Destiny wasn't responsible for Matthew's actions. Besides, Eddie Ford did nothing but hurt them so they weren't really that upset about that. They were more upset about Nate taking the blame but Nate did put Matthew in the coma so by goners were by gone and they all moved on. However, Destiny still had a twinge of resentment toward Nate but she wasn't about to let that interfere with her relationship with James so she put that aside.

_2 years later..._

Destiny and James were madly in love. They were basically joined at the hip. Destiny, James and Evan who was now four years old were always together.

The three were watching a movie in Destiny's room on a Friday night. It was Destiny's weekend to have Evan. Evan fell asleep in the middle of Destiny and James.

"I guess it's about time to put him in his bed." Destiny said.

"I'll take him to bed." James said.

"Thanks babe." Destiny smiled.

James took Evan to his room and tucked him in then went back and kissed Destiny.

"I love you." James said.

"I love you too." Destiny took his shirt off and they kissed again. He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her down...

-v-

Meanwhile at the Buchanan mansion Bo and Nora were also watching a movie in the living room when they heard...

"We're back!"

Bo and Nora stood with smiles on their faces.

"Rex, GiGi, Shane! Boy am I thrilled to see you guys!" Bo exclaimed.

"We've missed you too uncle Bo." Rex said as he hugged Bo.

"Shane, congratulations on graduating high school and with countless art scholarships." Nora said.

"Thanks." Shane said.

"You've grown so much. You're a man now." Bo said.

"He's still my baby." GiGi said.

"Welcome home, family. We are so happy to have you back." Bo said.

-v-

At LaBoulaie Dorian was fed up with Genesis' shenanigans. Every since she strutted into their lives she's been trying to wreak havoc. The heifer had to go. Dorian found some dirt on Genesis that sent her running back to Texas. Rick was a grown man, Genesis did not have to be up under David and she was crazy if she thought she was just going to let her take her man right under her nose. She clearly underestimated the queen.

-v-

A few days later, Destiny went over to James' apartment. She joined him on the couch and gave him a kiss. He seemed sad.

"What's wrong baby?" Destiny asked.

"... My mom is sick. It's really bad."

"I'm so sorry."

"I haven't had as much time with her as I wish I had, now this." James leaned on Destiny and she stroked his hair.

James was nothing but worried about Inez after that but he totally had Destiny's support. The past few years they stuck with each other through thick and thin and this was no different. Even though he was very upset about Inez, he still threw a nice graduation get together for Destiny. She and Dani were finally graduating from LU.

"We are so proud of you! You worked hard and you never let difficulty stop you." Phylicia said.

"Thanks mom."

"What's next Little D?" Shaun asked.

"I have to figure out what law school I'm going to. I'm just happy I have this milestone behind me."


	8. New, New Ground

New, New Ground: 2016

Destiny and James walked through Angel Square then decided to have a seat a bench.

"There's something I need to tell you." James said.

"I don't like the sound of that but ok, what is it?" Destiny asked.

"You know my mom is really sick and well... She needs someone to take care of her right now. Nate is touring with the play he's doing and Bobbie has to stay here because of Ryder so I'm the only one available to move to Michigan to take care of her."

"...Oh. You have to leave... I understand. It's your mom, you have to take care of her."

"I love you so much and the last thing I want to do is leave but there's no one else and I love mother but have had so little time with her. Our time is about to me shortened so I need every minute I can get with her."

"You don't have to explain. I get it one hundred percent. I'm just going to miss you. I didn't see us ending."

"I know. Me either."

"When are you leaving?"

"Three weeks."

"So soon... Well I'll help you pack and drive you to the airport."

"I'd love that and I love you." They hugged.

Destiny picked up Evan then went home feeling a little sad.

"Destiny, you're home!" Dani exclaimed. "There's something I want to tell... you." Dani realized Destiny seemed a big upset. "What's wrong?"

"... James is moving to Michigan in three weeks to take care of his mom." Destiny sat down while Evan went to watch cartoons.

"I'm so sorry! You love each other so much."

"I can't imagine him leaving but hey, you have to respect a man who loves his mother... You had something to tell me?"

"Uh... No. It can wait. No big deal." Dani no longer thought it was a good time to tell her the news."

-v-

_Three weeks later..._

Destiny helped James pack the last of his things then found themselves under the sheets. He would be leaving in the morning. They had one more round of passion before they left for the airport.

The departure at the airport was not an easy one. Destiny looked like she was doing everything to keep herself from crying.

"Don't cry. You know I don't like to see you cry." James said.

"I'm not... crying." Destiny couldn't old it in any longer. James hugged her. He was close to tears himself. "We can't do this. Your mom needs you. You're leaving because you have to, not because you want to."

"It doesn't make it any easier to leave you."

"...I guess I won't be getting a Whitney Houston, Bodyguard, I Will Always Love You moment."

"I'll never forget you and I WILL always love you."

"Darling, I will always love you too." They kissed. "...I guess you should go now."

"I'll call you."

Destiny went home with her eyes full of tears. Dani was there to be a shoulder to cry on.

A week later, Dani finally decided to reveal what she wanted to tell Destiny.

"I know that James leaving is still kind of fresh and all the Skype in the world isn't helping the fact that you're away from each other but I don't want to wait until the last minute to tell you this... I've decided to move to L.A with Starr."

"Oh... So you're leaving too. It's cool. I was the one who got knocked up at eighteen so I should be the only one stuck here."

"Des!"

"No, it's ok. Really, I'm happy for you. When are you moving?"

"The beginning of September."

"Ok then I'll move out before then."

"No, you don't have to. I spoke to my parents and they said they want you to stay here until whenever you're ready to go, keep the house occupied for them."

"I don't know, I think I'll just move back in with my parents. Congratulations." Destiny went to her room.

Later Destiny went to the Buenas Dias and ran into Darren.

"Hey old buddy, old pal. Why the long face?" Darren asked.

"Ish just got real." Destiny replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"James had to leave. Dani has decided to move to L.A with Starr. You live in New York. Everyone I'm close to outside my family has gone on without me. I'm stuck here because of one dumb night when I was seventeen. Meanwhile, Matthew hasn't had any change in his coma. I don't want to complain but damn, I want a life too."

"You deserve more. You don't have to suffer because you had a baby at eighteen."

"I can't just go away like you, Dani and Starr can. I have a steady job here, I need my family and Matthew's family's help with Evan."

"It's not easy but you can find another job and knowing you, you probably have enough money saved to last you until you do. Evan isn't a baby anymore. He's in pre-school. You don't need everyone's help AS MUCH as before. If you want to move and take the next step in your life then do it. Apply to some law schools in New York and move there. I have an extra room that never gets used, you and Evan can use it. My rent is already paid up so you don't have to worry about that and I'll help you with Evan."

"As tempting as that sounds in theory, I can't ask you to do that. Evan is not your responsibility. I'm not your girl. So much could go wrong and I'd be all the way in New York. You also know don't like to depend on anyone."

"You're not asking me, I'm offering. You're not my girl but you are my friend. We all need help sometime. I care about you and Evan and I don't like seeing everything you dreamed of not come true. If things don't work out, you can always move back."

"Ok but then there's Matthew's parents. We have an agreement about when they have Evan and I can't keep that agreement if I move."

"Destiny, it's your life and no one else can live it for you. You don't want to have any regrets. I'm giving you an opportunity of a lifetime, you can take it or stay here like you obviously don't want to. It's up to you."

After taking a few weeks to think about Darren's offer, Destiny landed on a decision. She was going to apply to some law schools in New York and if she got in, she would move. She couldn't let one slip up from when she was seventeen dictate the rest of her life. If this was the first step to taking control of getting some of the things she wanted in life, she had to take it.

She talked to her parents and they were supportive. They were actually happy for her but they were a little concerned that it'd be too much to handle on her own. However, they reminded Destiny that she could always come home. They hoped it would work out for Destiny though.

After a few months of waiting she heard back from the colleges in New York. She opened them with her parents and Shaun.

"This is from Fordham, not that excited for this but let's see." Destiny opened the envelope. "I got in!" Then she opened the envelope from Columbia. "That's two yeses!" She opened the last from NYU. "This is my first choice." She took a deep breath before opening. "I got in!" She jumped up and down then hugged her mom.

"Of course you got in, your grades are amazing, you're amazing." Shaun said.

"Looks like I'm going to New York, now I have to break the news to the Buchanan's."

Destiny went to the Buchanan mansion to pick up Evan and wanted to tell them then.

"I wanted to talk to you two because I kind of have some life changing news. I appreciate the fact that you both are so involved in Evan's life and I would never take him away from you. All that said, I'm growing up. I'm twenty-two now and I need more in my life. I've given up a lot to be a mom and I need to do something for me. I got into some of the best law schools in New York and I've decided... to go to NYU." Destiny explained.

"Why NYU? You got into great law schools here in Llanview." Nora said.

"I know but I feel stuck here and I don't want to feel that way."

"We have an agreement. We get Evan every other weekend and every Friday." Nora said.

"I know. Obviously, you wouldn't be able to have him every Wednesday but the every other weekend still stands. I promise!"

"No!" Nora exclaimed.

"Honey, calm down." Bo said.

"She's taking our grand baby away from us." Nora said.

"No I'm not. Please, just understand where I'm coming from with this."

"I can't, I can't understand!" Nora exclaimed. Destiny took a deep breath. It wasn't going well. "He's our grandson, you can't do this to us."

"I'm sorry this hurts so much but I have to do this for me."

"You? What about Evan? You're a mother, you can't just make decisions based off what you want." Nora said.

"I know that! I also know that Evan will be just fine in the decision I've made."

"You're taking him away from everything he knows." Nora said.

"Sometimes change is good and beneficial." Destiny couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "I know you miss Matthew and the easiest way to hold on to him is to hold on to Evan but he's not Matthew, he's Matthew's son. He's not your son, he's mine."

"I'm very capable of understanding the situation." Nora said.

"I think you needed to be reminded."

"We pay for Evan's daycare and pitch in for other things he needs." Nora pointed out.

"Like I said, I appreciate everything and I am so thankful you both have taken the responsibility for Matthew's side of things but I can't give up on everything because of it. Please, don't hold that against me. Evan is out of daycare now and is going to start pre-school soon."

"If you move, forget having our help." Nora said.

"Wow... Well if that's how you feel then fine but you weren't helping me, you were helping your grandson. It wasn't really your responsibility anyway, I never asked for your help, it's what you wanted. I will still keep my promise and bring him to you every other weekend. I don't leave for another couple of months so until then everything remains the same on my end."

Destiny got Evan and left but Shane overheard some of the conversation and caught Destiny outside.

"Congratulations Destiny. Aunt Nora just needs to calm down. You're doing the right thing for both of you." Shane said.

"Thanks Shane."

"I'm happy for you and I'll visit you."

"We'd love that. Evan loves his cousin Shane and you've always been a good friend to me, so glad you're back in Llanview."

"Same here." They hugged.

_Meanwhile with Bo and Nora..._

"Why would you tell her we weren't going to help her?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, it just came out. I didn't mean it." Nora replied.

"I just don't want her to take Evan away."

"That wasn't the way to handle it but she was right about one thing. You can't keep using Evan to fill the void of not having Matthew."

"I miss him, Bo and Evan is all we have of Matthew." Nora cried and Bo hugged her.

Destiny went to see Matthew with Evan.

"Evan and I are moving to New York! I'm going to NYU for law school, can you believe it? I have to go Matt, everyone is taking on all these new ventures in life. I just felt stuck. I guess you're the one who's really stuck. I study law, not medicine, I wish I understood why you haven't woken up. It's been five years... When we move we won't be able to see you as much but we'll still come. Please, wake up soon and don't forget that we love you."

"Love you, daddy." Evan said.

-v-

It was soon time for Dani to leave.

"I guess this is it." Destiny said.

"I guess so but we'll keep in touch and visit each other. You're the best friend I've ever had and I don't ever want to lose you." Dani said.

"Dido. Love you, girl."

"Love you too." They hugged. "D-Girls forever." They did a special handshake.

"See ya."

A couple months later, Destiny and Evan left for New York and settled into their new home.

"Darren, thanks for everything. We love our room." Destiny said.

"I know Evan is used to having his own room, is it ok?"

"Yeah! It's great and I insist on going half on the utilities... I'm excited. This is new ground for me but I'm ready for the challenge.


	9. Crossing Lines

Crossing Lines: 2017

Destiny and Evan went home and Destiny got the mail.

"How was school?" Destiny asked.

"Good! I learned a new song!" Evan exclaimed. "How was school for you, mommy?"

"Good! I learned a new law! Want to help me with dinner?"

"Yes!"

Destiny then went through her mail and saw something out of the ordinary. She opened and read it. The more she read the more irritated she became, this ruined her otherwise very pleasant day. Darren soon walked in and noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Darren asked.

"E, go put your things in our room, ok." Evan did as he was told. "Nora is suing me for joint custody of Evan. Can you believe this? Suing me for custody of my own child, that's ridiculous. She wants every weekend, summers and holidays. I even gave them extra time with him before we moved and this is the thanks I get. I figured since they decided they still wanted to pitch in financially that they understood but apparently not. If this is how she wants to be, she can keep her money. I can't work with the schedule they want, I live two hours away."

"You need your own life."

"Yeah I do... I understand how they feel but I can't live my life based on how everyone else feels. I'm always sacrificing for other people. I'm tired of it. Gosh, now I have to hire a lawyer. I can stretch my money if I don't have big ass bills like the one a lawyer is going to cost me."

"Are you going to call Téa?"

"No, she's all the way in Pine Valley. I'll find someone here. Ugh! If Matt was awake, she wouldn't be holding on so tightly. It's a horrible situation but life goes on so we have to move on. Regardless of the fact that I understand, she has really crossed the line."

"It's going to be pretty awkward when you take Evan to them this weekend."

"David was going to come pick him up and save me a few trips but now I have to go."

That weekend Destiny confronted Nora.

"You're suing me? Why can't you just deal with the agreement that we have already?" Destiny asked.

"It's not personal. I just want to make sure I never lose contact with my grandson."

"I told you I wouldn't take him away from you. Don't you trust me after all these years? What happened to us being family?"

"You changed the agreement once."

"People, things, life changes but I want you all to have a relationship and that won't change."

Bo walked up.

"You're just going to let her do this?" Destiny asked Bo.

"Destiny... We just-" Bo started before Destiny cut him off.

"We? Really? Ok."

"Des-" Bo started again. Nora cut him off this time.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sure, whatever. Handle your business. I'll be back for Evan on Sunday." Destiny left and went to the Buenas Dias. She ran into Shane outside and David inside.

"Did you two know that, your peoples are suing me for joint custody of my son? They act as if he's their son, at first it was sweet but now it's a pain in the ass! It had its pain in the ass moments when Nora would try to tell me how to raise Evan but she's laid off of that a lot but this is the pain in the assiest."

"Assiest?" Shane questioned. "I think you've been hanging around David too much."

"I'm entitled to make up words when I'm this heated."

"I don't agree with what they're doing but I know why they're doing it. They miss Matthew." David said.

"We all miss Matthew but that doesn't mean we can cause each other problems because of it. We should stick together, not break each other apart."

"They probably feel like you're the brick that's breaking down the building because you moved." Shane said.

"That doesn't mean anything. I've been gone for months. I kept my promise, they get Evan every other weekend and you and David see him way more than that, you visit, take him out."

"You're right but just don't be too hard on them. They mean well." David said.

After a little while Destiny headed to her car and ran into James. They were both so happy to see each other.

"What are you doing here?" Destiny asked.

"Ryder is in a play and he really wanted his uncle James to come so a neighbor is covering for me with my mom for the weekend. What about you?" James asked.

"Long story short, this is Evan's weekend with the Buchanan's."

"I missed the Buenas Dias but I've missed you more, want to hang out?"

"That would make my day."

They went back to Téa and Victor's. Destiny still stays there when she's in town. It got hot and heated as soon as they closed the door. They headed to her room but didn't make it to the bed, they made it as far as the dresser.

"Well hello to you to." Destiny said then giggled.

"I didn't expect us to do that. Glad we did though."

"I've missed you, this has been a sort of tough few months without you."

"Same here."

"How's your mom?"

"Not well. The brain cancer is getting worst."

"If you give me some info, I could pass it along to my 'father.' He's a world renowned neurosurgeon maybe he can see something another doesn't see."

"I'll take anything right now. Anything new since we last spoke on the phone?"

"Matthew's parents are suing me for joint custody. They're a pain right now. I can't see them winning but if they do I guess I'll have to deal." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how about I whip up a little somethin, somethin and we watch a movie like we used to?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'd love to see Evan before I go. "

"He'd love to see you too so we have to make that happen. He still talks about you all the time."

The next day, Destiny went to visit Matthew.

"Hey Matt. I know it's been a while since you've heard my voice but it's not because I don't care or don't miss you. I moved to New York, remember? It's not so easy to get here. Maybe I won"t visit every week or every other week anymore but I'll never stop. I'm still hoping you'll wake up soon. That being said, I love living in New York. It's freeing to really be on my own. Law school is great and Evan is in pre-school. He's so smart! I know your parents and David bring him to see you all the time. I'm glad they do... Wake up soon... He deserves to really know you."

Sunday afternoon Destiny went to pick up Evan from the Buchanan's.

"It's so early." Nora said.

"Yeah well, we have a long ride ahead of us." Destiny replied.

"Destiny, please just understand."

"I've been understanding of you trying to tell me how to raise my son and all that other nonsense for the past five years. Enough is enough and you've definitely crossed the line suing me for custody of my own son, granted it's only joint custody but it's not your place. Lastly, keep your money, we don't need it. Could you get Evan so that we can go, please?"

Nora went to get Evan then he and Destiny headed to the car.

"Guess who's waiting for you." Destiny said before Evan saw James standing at the car.

"James!" Evan exclaimed then ran and hugged him.

"Hey E! I missed you." James said.

"We're going to have dinner before we go back to New York and James heads back to Michigan." Destiny said.

After dinner...

"We should just say goodbye right here. It was hard enough the first time." Destiny said.

"It was nice spending time with you two again." James said.

"You know we enjoyed our time with you... Send me the info on your mom and I'll see what Greg thinks about it for you."

"I will. I love you, both of you."

"We love you too..."

They went their separate ways. Destiny went to see Greg in prison and he didn't have much good news but he had some helpful things to share. Destiny and James continued to stay in touch over the phone but it seemed to just make them long for each other more.

In the meantime, Destiny found a lawyer and a court date was set for the custody hearing. The Buchanan's argument was that they took over the role for the father so they should have father privileges and you know what? They won. Instead of getting Evan every holiday like they wanted, the judge decided that they should switch every other holiday. Instead of getting Evan every weekend, Destiny will have him one weekend of every month and they have to reverse in the summer. The judge also concluded that along with this custody agreement, Bo and Nora had to pay child support. If they wanted to play the 'father role' it would include everything. they had already been contributing financially since Evan was born but now it was a judgment made by the court.

Destiny walked into the condo annoyed. Darren babysat for her but Evan was asleep when she got in.

"What happened in court?" Darren asked.

"They won though they didn't get exactly what they wanted. I know why they did what they did but I need them to stay in their place, be the grandparents and let me be the parent. This situation is hard enough without the extra drama. I'll deal with this for now but if another line is crossed, I may not be so understanding... Well I know you have a date tonight so have a good time and thanks for babysitting."


	10. Learn From the Best

Learn From the Best: 2018-2019

Destiny was just a few months from finishing law school. She was excited even though she wasn't sure what would happen next. She was balancing school, work, being a mom and dating. Destiny lost touch with James a few months after they last met last year. It wasn't long after that she finally could allow herself to totally move on. She hasn't had a serious boyfriend since then but she dates a lot.

Destiny and Darren were at the kitchen table playing cards, I Declare War to be exact. Evan was drawing at the coffee table.

"You're obviously winning." Darren looked at Destiny's stack of cards.

"I'm a winner so you know if you ever need a lawyer, I'm your girl."

"Mom, pops, look at the picture I drew of us." Evan came over to show the drawing.

FLASHBACK:

8 months ago... Destiny, Evan and Darren were at Bubba Gump restaurant in Times Square eating, talking and laughing.

"Daddy, can you read me a story tonight?" Evan asked, catching both Destiny and Darren off guard when he said, 'daddy.' Where did that come from? They weren't really sure how to address it but they knew they should do it then and not let it linger.

"Munchkin... You know Darren isn't your daddy, right? He's our friend. Matthew's your daddy." Destiny said sweetly.

"I know but he doesn't move or talk. Everyone else has a daddy that does stuff, I want one too and Darren does what the other kids' daddies do." Evan explained. Destiny and Darren looked at each other. They felt bad for him. How should they respond? They weren't sure. They didn't expect this.

"Uhhh... Um... Well... I guess Darren has been the closest thing to a daddy like your friends have and the ones you see on TV..." Destiny was at a lost for words. She didn't want to take this from him but Darren didn't sign up for this and she had no intention of having Darren take on the daddy role. It just sort of happened. She looked at Darren. He knew she didn't know how to handle the situation. "E... You're right. Darren has been like a daddy figure to you but he can't replace your daddy, you know. I know it's hard to have a dad you can't interact with... Maybe instead of calling Darren daddy... You can call him something else..."

"Like what?" Evan asked.

"Ummm." Destiny stuttered.

"What about pops? Does that work?" Darren suggested.

"Uh... Yeah. Pops, Darren can be pops. Matthew can be daddy. Everyone knows the difference." Destiny said.

"Ok! So pops, can you read to me tonight?" Evan asked.

"Sure." Darren replied.

That night when they got home, Evan got dressed for bed leaving Destiny and Darren to talk.

"I'm so sorry you were put on the spot like that." Destiny said.

"It's alright."

"I didn't expect that but I should have. You're around all the time, we live together and you're there for him. Truth of the matter is, he has you and he doesn't really have Matthew. We can take him to see him a few times a month all we want but it's not the same as human interaction. I didn't mean for you to play this part in his life. Now he's calling you pops, I don't really mind except I don't want that pressure on you. It's not your responsibility to stick around and be there for him."

"I don't mind. When I asked you to move in, I knew I would be the main male around for him and I accepted that. I offered you two to move here and I said that I'd help you. This came along with the territory. I love Evan. I love you, you're my best friend. I'm not going anywhere, friends for life. I promise."

:END FLASHBACK

Obviously, not much has changed since then. Destiny and Darren are still best friends, they still live in the condo and Evan still calls Darren, 'pops.'

"It's a picture of the three of us." Evan said as he showed Destiny and Darren the drawing.

"That's excellent!" Darren exclaimed.

"It really is amazing. My baby is a genius, a little prodigy." Destiny said then gave Evan a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then there was a knock at the door, Destiny answered. "Hey Shane! Evan's all ready to go."

"Alright, David will bring him back on Sunday."

"Ok. You two are such a big help."

Shane took Evan back to Llanview.

"My baby's gone again... He really is a genius and I'm not just saying that because I'm his mother. What six year old do you know can draw like that or play the piano like he does? He is way beyond the students in his class."

"I think you're right."

-v-

Shane took Evan over to LaBoulaie to see David first. Evan ran to David and hugged him.

"There's my favorite nephew!" David exclaimed.

"I'm your only nephew!"

Starr and Hope walked in.

"We're back!" Starr exclaimed and all the Cramer's rushed over to welcome them.

"My baby is home! I'm so glad to have at least one of you back! Hope, look at how much you've grown." Blair said happily as she hugged them.

"She's cute!" Evan said to David after he saw Hope.

"Those Cramer women will have you in a frenzy. Come on, you're going to hang with uncle David before you go to grandma and grandpa's." David said.

"Yay!" Evan exclaimed.

-v-

Meanwhile, in the three hours that Evan was gone, Destiny and Darren had taken an unexpected trip down memory lane. They were talking about when they were together and talking about the past led to a kiss, a kiss led to them in Darren's bed.

"That was unexpected." Darren said.

"You don't say." Destiny said.

"That was... Wow."

"Definitely!"

They were silent for a few moments.

"Um... I think I'll go to my room." Destiny said, got her stuff and went."

The next morning they met in the kitchen.

"About last night..." Darren started.

"Yeah. It was very unexpected, good but unexpected... It can't happen again. We have to think about Evan. If we go this route and things don't work out then it'd be a problem. I don't want to mess up what we have here. We're friends. I think we should just stay that way."

"You're right... Let's just pretend like it never happened."

For three months, Destiny and Darren carried on as usual but there was a sexual tension in the air that neither of them would speak on. Eventually, they couldn't go on any longer and ended up in bed again... And again, and again, and again.

"We really cannot keep doing this." Destiny said in between kisses.

"You're right, we can't." Darren replied and they continued on.

Later, Destiny got a call from Dani on the new video phone device. Now most calls are video calls, rarely do people call and have a regular phone conversation.

"Hey girl!" Dani exclaimed.

"Hey. What's up, bestie?" Destiny asked.

"Well I'm going to be on the east coast for a few months and I wanted to visit you first."

"I'd love that. We're in serious need of girl time."

A couple weeks later, Dani came to New York and they went to the spa.

"You know if Matthew woke up today, I think he'd be a little overwhelmed by the new technology. Technology is advancing so fast these days... So what's going on?" Destiny asked.

"I am so thankful for this break. Medical school is draining me. I'm so tired all the time and I have no time for Markko."

Dani decided to be a doctor instead of a lawyer after Téa got 'sick' after what Greg had done to her.

"You and Langston still on bad terms?"

"Definitely, she can't stand me. She and Markko had broken up already anyway."

"But you totally broke the girl code."

"What about you?"

"Girl... Darren and I have been... Sleeping together."

"What?"

"I know. It just happened. We were just good old friends for all these years and now it's so much more and we just can't help it. I don't want this to effect our good relationship then Evan gets caught in the middle of it."

"I can see the problem but maybe it will just work out. You were friends first, he loves and accepts your son. What's the problem?"

"It's just dangerous territory because Evan is in the middle so I don't want to try."

"If you find someone who can win your heart like James did then he's probably the one. If that someone is Darren or not, you still have to figure that out."

Destiny and Darren continued on for months. Soon Destiny passed the bar and graduated law school. She was excited and relieved. Not long after that she received a call from Téa.

"Congratulations on passing the bar!" Téa exclaimed.

"Thanks! I'm so happy." Destiny replied.

"I know the feeling. I have an offer for you. You know I love you and I believe in you so how would you like to be my intern for a while?"

"Really? That'd be great. They say if you want to be the best then learn from the best and who better than Téa Delgado Lord?"

"You'd have to move to Pine Valley but I didn't think that'd be too bad. We're here, you have family here. Victor and I talked and you can stay in the guest house. Bella and Evan would be able to play together all the time."

"Thanks Téa! I appreciate this so much! So I guess I'm moving to Pine Valley."

She talked to Darren about it the next day.

"Téa offered me a chance to be her intern." Destiny said.

"That's fantastic!" Darren exclaimed.

"Yeah but this means, Evan and I are moving to Pine Valley."

"... Oh."

"I'm a little concerned about leaving since Evan is so close to you."

"Don't be... It won't be the same as living under the same roof but I'll visit, you'll visit. We just have to talk to him."

"You know the school tested him. He really is intelligent beyond his years. Instead of sending him to the second grade they want to send him to the forth."

"Wow!"

"I know. I'm for it but I think it'd be too much pressure to be around all those older kids so I'm looking at some alternatives for school."

"That's great. Never knew a genius before."

"We know one now. If I'm going to learn from the best, so will he."

A month later, Destiny and Evan headed to Pine Valley. Darren, the Hubbard men and Shaun helped her move.

"Well it's a brand new start and I'm ready for it." Destiny said.

* * *

_I know not everyone is a Darren fan for some reason but hang in there with me, there's a bigger picture here. =) Hope you enjoy._


	11. Crossing Lines 2

Crossing Lines 2: 2019

Destiny had been in Pine Valley for a couple months and she's pretty much settled in. She got up early and went shopping for suits, dresses and shoes with her cousin Cassandra.

"If I'm going to be a lawyer, I am going to be a fabulous one. What do you think about this?" Destiny held up a dress.

"I love it! You'll look great in that." Cassandra said.

"Thanks!" Destiny held up another dress. "This dress says... Hips don't lie. I have this grown woman body I might as well flaunt it. This isn't for court, this is for the club if I actually find the time to go. Well I'm all done, I have to meet Téa in court in an hour."

"How is this internship going for you?"

"Fantastic, I'm learning so much from Téa." Destiny paid for the clothes. "It's great to shop when you earn and save."

Destiny met Téa in court. The hearing was pretty tough and it wasn't over yet, it would continue for a few more days but after court ended today Destiny and Téa both had a few missed calls from Sam and Victor. They both got nervous since Sam who is now sixteen was babysitting Evan and Bella. Téa called Victor back and he filled her in on what was going on.

"Don't panic." Téa said when she got off the phone.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked, concerned.

"Evan fell, he's alright but he broke his wrist. They're all at the hospital."

"Oh God!" Destiny exclaimed before she and Téa booked to the hospital.

"What happened?" Destiny asked Evan.

"We were playing. We both tripped and fell but the way I fell, I hurt my arm."

"I was watching them, I swear but it just happened so fast! Bella's pretty scraped up too but she didn't break anything." Sam explained.

"... I understand. Things happen... My poor baby!" Destiny kissed Evan's cast. "You've got to be more careful. You haven't had a boo-boo in a while, never one this serious."

The doctor said Evan's wrist would be fine, it just needed time to heal. Bella had a few bandaids on her knees and elbows, she had a lot of scrapes and bruises but she was fine.

The weekend after next, Evan had to go back to Llanview for his weekend with Bo and Nora. David picked him up and Destiny took the time to go see Matthew.

"You've been in this coma for so long it's hard not to give up. I'm trying not to, so much has happened, so much has changed. You're missing out on so much life, you're missing out on your son. Do you remember there are a lot of people who love you and want to see you live, really live. This isn't living, this is just existing. Do you even hear us?"

-v-

Evan entered the Buchanan mansion with David.

"Evan! Baby, what happened?" Nora asked referring to the cast on his wrist.

"I was playing and I had a really bad fall. It's ok. It'll heal in a few weeks." Evan explained.

"Destiny said it really only bothers him at night so it might take him a while to get to sleep. He has a hard time getting comfortable." David informed before he left.

"Evan, go put your stuff up, alright? We're going to have dinner at your uncle Clint and aunt Vicki's." Nora said and Evan went to his room.

"Bo, do you see his wrist? How could Destiny let that happen?" Nora asked.

"Nora, please don't start. Kids fall. He's a boy. Boys will be boys." Bo said.

"Oh don't give me that."

"I'm serious, drop it. Don't go there again. He's fine."

-v-

A few weeks later, Destiny got another disturbing letter. She took it straight to Téa. She was already heated.

"Téa, you wouldn't believe what I just got in the mail." Destiny said.

"What?" Téa asked. Destiny showed her the letter. "Nora is suing you for full custody of Evan?"

"The ridiculousness! She's suing me on grounds of neglect and child endangerment. Can you believe this bull?"

"This is insane but calm down. Don't worry. We got this. None of this is true."

"She just won't be happy until she has him all to herself. She is not his mother, I am! I'm sorry she misses Matthew and she can't have him around but this is the second time she's crossed the line and I am pissed off!"

A few weeks later they went to court. Destiny couldn't believe how far all this had gone.

"Téa, even though I'm pissed off she's still Matthew's mother and Evan's grandmother, let's win but play nice."

"Whatever you say."

They settled in court and Bo was nowhere to be found. It appeared he really wasn't for this case. It was also apparent that that wasn't going to stop her.

Nora took the stand to explain why she thought she deserved custody of Evan and Destiny didn't.

"I love Destiny but it's important for Evan to be in a safe environment. He came to me with a broken wrist. Amongst other things, they're living on the same premises with two known criminals, Victor Lord, Jr. and Jack Manning." Nora explained.

"Anything else, Mrs. Buchanan? Nora's lawyer, Mr. Mau asked.

"I'm concerned that Destiny puts her own wants ahead of Evan's needs by moving from place to place, taking him away from everything and everyone he knows and loves. She even moved in with a man which led to my grandson calling him daddy. I don't think introducing him to all these men is beneficial to Evan and will cause emotional turmoil in the long run."

"All these men? All what men? James and Darren who is just my friend?" Destiny thought. She was already annoyed.

"No further questions, your honor." Mr. Mau said and took his seat.

"I cannot believe her." Destiny thought. She was pissed off! She leaned over to Téa. "Forget playing nice and fair. She didn't just cross the line, she's so far from the line she can't even see the line. Get your Olivia Pope on and handle her."

Téa took the floor.

"Mrs. Buchanan, you mentioned Evan broke his wrist. You're a mother of two, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did either of your children ever hurt themselves when they were out of your sight?"

"Yes but-"

"You being a hard working lawyer I'm sure you've needed a babysitter or two when your children were growing up, correct?"

"Of course but-"

"You sued Ms. Evans two years ago for joint custody of Evan Buchanan when she was living with Darren Price. Did you state your concerns about them living together at that time?"

"No-"

"Why not?"

"I-I... I don't know."

"Did you date when your children were growing up, Mrs. Buchanan?"

"I object! Relevance?" Mr. Mau exclaimed.

"Overruled. Answer the question Mrs. Buchanan." Judge Gray said.

"Yes." Nora replied.

"Been married a few times?"

"Objection!" Mr. Mau exclaimed.

"Withdrawn. Do you think dating caused your own children any emotional turmoil?"

"No..."

"Then why do you feel it's ok for you and not for Ms. Evans?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I would like to make the court aware that Jack Manning actually has no criminal record."

"Because you and his other parents covered it up! Jack Manning was responsible for my niece GiGi's close call to death."

"Any proof Mrs. Buchanan?"

"... No... Destiny knows that it's true."

Destiny in no way agreed with what Jack did to Shane all those years ago and how he got away with it but was a long time ago and she's always been close to the rest of the family.

"Lastly, are you suing for full custody because you are truly concerned for Evan's safety or are you trying to feel the void you have as a mother because your son is in a coma?" Téa asked.

"Objection! Badgering." Mr. Mau exclaimed again.

"Overruled." Judge Gray said.

"No! I am concerned about my grandson's safety." Nora answered defensively.

"So why is your husband not apart of this case? Why isn't he concerned?"

"I object!" Mr. Mau said once again.

"I withdraw the question. No further questions your honor."

Destiny took the stand next to state her side.

"I would never put my son in harm's way. My number one priority is Evan. I love him more than anything in the world. I always put his needs first and doing something for myself like going to law school in New York or going to court and leaving him with a responsible trustworthy babysitter doesn't mean I'm a neglectful parent. It ultimately benefits both of us." Destiny explained.

"Would you explain your relationship with Darren Price, the man you formerly lived with?" Téa asked.

"He is my best friend, that's all. We were just roommates. We did not have a romantic relationship. We slept in separate rooms. Evan has known him since he was two years old. They were already pretty close before we moved just like Evan is to all my friends. Darren was the only person I knew in New York so he was the only person there to help me with Evan. Because we all lived together, we all spent a lot of time together but we had no intention of trying to replace Matthew as his father. That's not possible. No one wants Evan to have a relationship with Matthew more than me but right now that's not possible. Darren is the closest thing that Evan has to a dad. Not just a father he shares DNA with but a daddy to take him to father/son occasions, read him bedtime stories and play with him. I couldn't take the fact that Evan sees Darren as that daddy figure away from him but he knows the difference and he has a different name for each of them. He loves them both. I just want to add that I have only been in one relationship since Evan was born and it was a serious one. We were together for three years and were friends for a year before that so if a guy wasn't a friend, Evan never met them. I go on dates like any other single woman my age but they never make it past the front door to meet my son. If it's not serious they will not be introduced so the theory that I introduce my son to a bunch of men is false."

"Why did you decide to move both times?" Téa asked.

"I want to teach my son to follow his dreams and not let circumstances interfere and the only way I can do that is to lead by example. I needed to grow as a person and if I'm going to raise a happy child, I need to be happy myself. That explains the first time. The second time, I had a great opportunity, it was best to take it. Evan and I also have a lot of family and friends in Pine Valley. It's almost like living in Llanview. I love the area and I loved the private schools that were in the area for Evan. Both times Evan was with people he loves and knows and I didn't worry about him being away from Llanview because he visits there all the time."

"Do you feel your son is in a dangerous situation because of your living situation?" Téa asked.

"Not at all. I've known the Lords since I was fifteen. They are extended family. If I felt that anyone including Victor Lord, Jr. and Jack Manning would be any danger to Evan I wouldn't live there. Frankly, they treat my son like family and they have never been a negative influence. That's important to me, I want my son to grow to be a good man."

"The day your son broke his wrist, who was left in charge?"

"Sam Lord."

"Your honor, I would like to submit exhibit A, a video that shows that Evan Buchanan was not being neglected when the accident happened. There are cameras in the backyard where the incident took place." Téa submitted exhibit A.

"Let's take a short recess so that I can review the video." Judge Gray said.

They resumed ten minutes later.

"I reviewed the video and I have determined that Evan was not neglected on the day in question. The children were being watched, they fell like children do. It couldn't have been prevented." Judge Gray said then it was Nora's lawyer's turn to question Destiny.

"Ms. Evans, is it true that your close friend Shane Balsom who is also Matthew Buchanan's cousin shared his concerns about you moving on the same premises with the Lord family?" Mr. Mau asked.

"...Yes."

"Why?"

"Objection! This is just Mr. Balsom's opinion."

"I'll allow it." Judge Gray said.

"Eight years ago when Shane and Jack were freshmen in high school, Jack bullied Shane. Shane doesn't trust Jack or the family. It's understandable but it was eight years ago. I know them better than he does and a lot changes in eight years."

"So it's ok with you to have your son around someone who has hurt his family?"

"It was a long time ago. Jack and I are not friends, I still don't see him much with us living just a few feet away but when he does see Evan he's nothing but kind to him."

"We only need a yes or no answer Ms. Evans."

"No."

"What about Victor Lord, Jr. who has committed a long list of crimes?"

"He's not a threat."

"You don't think he's dangerous?"

"Asked and answered, your honor!" Téa exclaimed.

"Sustained. Move on counselor." Judge Gray said.

"What if you get married? Is Evan supposed to call that man, "dad' too? Think that'd be confusing?"

"No one's ever suffered from too much love."

"… No further questions." Mr. Mau said.

The next day, Shane, David and Darren testified. Even though Shane doesn't trust Jack and Victor he didn't say anything detrimental, he didn't even mention Jack and Victor. David and Darren helped Destiny's side too. A little awkward for Shane and David because they love Nora but they didn't think Evan should be taken away from Destiny, neither did Bo, that's why he wasn't there.

"I've reviewed everything and I've made my decision. I reviewed the history of Victor Lord, Jr. and Jack Manning. I don't believe Evan Buchanan is in danger or being neglected so he will remain with his mother, Destiny Evans and the current custody agreement still stands. Mrs. Buchanan, I know you love your grandson but I do believe you're doing this to fill a void because your son is in a coma. I strongly suggest you talk to a professional and work through it. It cannot be easy to go through what you're going through... Case dismissed." Judge Gray banged her gavel.

"I'm so glad this is over! Téa thank you so much!"

Everything went back to business as usual. Evan visited the Buchanan's three weekends a month. It was the third weekend after the custody battle...

"Shane's not upset with you for living here, is he?" Téa asked.

"No. Sure, he doesn't like or trust any of you and I can't blame him but he trusts my judgment. Everything that happened all those years ago was awful and wrong and Jack never paid for any of it but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with the rest of you." Destiny said.

"I know Jack can be a pain, he's not always the easiest person to deal with..."

"Yeah... You know it is almost 9:30. David should've brought Evan back hours ago. He's never late." Destiny's phone rung. "It's David." She answered. "David, what's up? Everything alright? I have to get him ready for school tomorrow."

"... Right. I know..."

"Well where are you, obviously not in the car?"

"At the Bukes mansion... Don't panic but step-Nora... Ran off with Evan."

"What?" Destiny yelled. "Ran off where?"

"We're not sure... She may have left town. The LPD is on it."

"Oh my God. I can't believe this. I'm on my way there." They ended the call. "Nora ran off with Evan. They're looking for her. I am totally having Marty Saybrooke flashbacks."

"I don't think it's that bad, it's more Marcie McBain... I'll come with you. We'll take the jet, we'll be there in fifteen minutes verses the hour it'll take to drive there."

* * *

_Ok Nora fans. Hang in there. I don't dislike Nora. It's the butterfly effect of the situation. _


	12. Heart Stop

Heart Stop: 2019

The LPD found Nora and Evan in Baltimore, Maryland on Tuesday night.

"Destiny, do you want to press charges?" John asked.

"... No... But I want a restraining order." Destiny said.

Later, Bo heard about the restraining order request so he went to talk to Destiny.

"I know you're upset and have every right to be but don't you think a restraining order is a bit extreme?" Bo asked.

"No! She kidnapped my son and violated the custody agreement. That's extreme. She's lucky I'm not pressing charges. I'm not going to risk this happening again so I suggest she gets some help." Destiny said.

Evan was asleep on the jet ride back to Pine Valley.

"My heart stopped because for a moment I thought I might not see him again." Destiny said.

"That's how I felt when Ross ran off with Dani." Téa said.

"At least their weren't any guns involved... Nora needs help. She has to deal with Matthew's situation. The entire custody agreement is off. I'm sure the judge would agree. I hate to take Evan away from anyone he loves but I can't risk this happening again."

Destiny had to explain to Evan why he couldn't see his grandmother and she tried to sugar coat it but considering he's a genius, he figured out that she kidnapped him. He loved Nora but he understood that kidnapping was bad so he didn't put up an argument but he was a little sad and would miss her. Destiny gave Bo permission to come visit with supervision. She had her guard all the way up. She was having a very hard time trusting the two people she loved so much. Bo didn't really do anything wrong, he was just guilty by association.

Destiny was comfortable on the couch going over the new case, at least she was trying but the words were a little blurrier than usual. Téa was going to let her handle the case on her own while she was second chair. David called on the video phone.

"Hey Dave." Destiny said.

"Hey! You know Bella is spending the second week of Summer vacation here at LaBoulaie with Starr, Hope and the gang." David said.

"I've heard."

"You should let Evan come too."

Destiny laughed. "You want me to let Evan come to Llanview for an entire week without my supervision? I don't think so."

"Why not? He loves spending time with his uncle David and you know he has a crush on Hope."

"He does? Wow. Cute. But no."

"You let him stay with your family without you."

"I don't have to worry about my family violating the restraining order. Besides, he needs to spend some time with his guy friends."

"He can spend time with his cousins Liam and Ryder."

"Where? At Llanfair? Nope."

"Liam and Ryder can come over."

"Since when do they let you babysit them?"

"They're my cousins too and Vicki's my best friend!"

"They still won't let you babysit."

"Fine, then Starr can babysit them. You know Evan would love it."

Destiny sighed. "Let me speak to Dorian."

"You trust Dorian and not me?"

"That's not true but they're your family. Dorian doesn't care if she pisses them off or not."

David gave the video phone to Dorian.

"Hello Destiny darling." Dorian said.

"Hi! I know Evan would love to spend a week with you all but I don't want to worry about a repeat of what happened a few months ago so would you make sure everyone follows the rules? I don't need Shaun on duty, do I?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I assure you Evan will be in good hands with the his uncle David, aunt Dorian and the rest of the Cramer women."

"Thank you." They ended the call then Evan walked in the room. "Guess what, you're going to stay at LaBoulaie for a week when Bella goes."

"Cool!" Evan sat next to Destiny. "I know what I want to be when I grow up."

"Really? What?" Destiny inquired excitedly.

"I want to be neurosurgeon so that I can figure out how to wake up daddy."

"Aww! Sweetheart!" Destiny hugged Evan. "You're amazing, you know that?"

-v-

Evan and Bella went to start their week at LaBoulaie. It was a lot of fun for them but Bella was annoyed because Evan was giving Hope most of his attention.

"Here's a flower." Evan said.

"That's sweet. Thanks Evan." Hope replied as she took the flower.

Bella watched with her arms folded and a frown on her face then pretended to fall.

"Ow! Evan!" Bella exclaimed. Evan and Hope ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Hope asked.

"Evan, I hurt my knee." Bella said in a baby voice, ignoring Hope.

"It's ok." Evan said, rubbed Bella's knee with care, hugged her then helped her up.

Meanwhile, David and Dorian were watching the entire thing. They laughed.

"Women. Lord women in this particular case." David said.

"Poor little guy has no idea." Dorian said.

"Bella likes him and Hope is too old for him."

"He's like his uncle, he likes older women."

"He's like his father too. Matthew had a big crush on Starr when he was Evan's age."

-v-

Destiny walked into the house on the phone with Shaun.

"I just came back from the eye doctor. Can you believe I need glasses?"

"Can you believe Vivian and I are having a baby?"

"Ahhh! So excited! Congrats bro!"

"We've been married for a while now. It's about that time."

They soon ended their call. Darren came over a little while later. He visits every other month and Destiny and Evan visit him every other month. They're still just friends and haven't slept together since Destiny moved.

"Why are you so quiet?" Destiny asked.

"... Just thinking." Darren replied.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Noooo."

"Come on. We tell each other everything!"

"... I'm in love with you. I want to be with you." Darren hesitated.

"...How long have you felt this way?" Destiny was curious.

"About a year or so."

"Oh!" Destiny kissed him. "Did you know I feel the same?"

"You do?"

"Yes. I was confused at first and I was nervous. I was worried about it not working out and Evan being devastated but since we've had some time apart I've been able to figure out my feelings. I love you."

"In that case, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"I'd love to! Our first real date in how long?"

"Nine years."

"Maybe second time is a charm."

-v-

A few days later, Destiny and Darren went to Llanview. Evan still had a couple more days at LaBoulaie but they went to see him then they were going to spend time with their families.

When they got there they had a chance to see Evan's crush on Hope in action. David, Dorian, Starr and Blair told them stories about all the things the kids did during the week and about Evan's little crush.

"I don't say this TOO often but in this case I have to say it, he is just like his father. Crushing on a girl he can't have but doesn't see that his best friend right in front of him likes him. I hope he grows out of that." Destiny shook her head.

"So Destiny, Darren are you two dating again?" Starr asked.

"Yeah! We are!" Destiny replied happily. Then Destiny and Darren spent a little while with Evan. Liam and Ryder were over too so they didn't want to take too much of Evan's time. He was having tons of fun but was happy to see Destiny and Darren.

-v-

A couple months later Destiny received a call from David.

"I got some bad news." David said.

"What is it?" Destiny asked concerned.

"Clint died."

"What? Why? How?"

"His heart gave out or gave up. It just stopped. The funeral is Thursday."

"Are you going?"

"No but I figured you'd want to go for Evan."

"Yeah, we'll be there."

"You know step-Nora will be there."

"I know but I can put everything aside for a day."

-v-

Destiny and Evan sat in the back of the church for the funeral. Vicki, Bo and a few others spoke. It was really sad but he lived a full life. It was just too bad that Matthew didn't get to see Clint before he died. He loved him so much. Clint spent the last years of his life on house arrest for Matthew's crime. That's how much he loved Matthew. He took the fall for Matthew's crime and none of his own.

Destiny really just wanted to ease out of the funeral when it was over but she thought it'd be unfair to not let Evan see Nora when he knew she was there. She knew Nora and Bo had spotted them.

"Go say hi to your grandparents." Destiny said.

"Really?" Evan asked.

"Go ahead."

Evan went over to them and hugged them. Then Destiny slowly walked over and gave her condolences to them and Clint's other close family.

"We have to go." Destiny said then they left and went to the car. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'll miss uncle Clint..."

"He'll always be with you in your heart. You'll always have those memories." They went over to her parents' house "...You understand why I can't let you see your grandmother, right?"

"Yes. You're afraid she'll try to take me from you again..."

"This is a very difficult situation. I'm not even sure if I'm handling it right. Matthew... Please wake up." Destiny thought.


	13. Soul Mates

Soul Mates: 2020

Destiny and Evan were in Llanview for the birth of Shaun and Vivian's son, Shandon Vivien Evans.

"Aww he's so adorable. I'm so happy for you both." Destiny said.

"Thanks. Maybe auntie Destiny will move back to Llanview."Shaun said.

"Not any time soon. I love living in Pine Valley but maybe one day."

"Come on, Starr and Langston have moved back, the Balsom's moved back, James moved back. It's your turn."

"Wait... James moved back?"

Shaun just realized James slipped out. He didn't mean to tell her that, at least not at that very moment. He planned to tell her later.

"Yeah, he did."

"Why?"

"... Inez... Passed away."

"Oh no! How do you know?"

"I'm working for the Cramers again so I heard it from Langston who heard it from Ford because they're dating again."

"When did you hear this?"

"Last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were happy... That's no excuse, I'm sorry."

"Do you think you can tell Ford directly how sorry I am? I know it'll get back to James."

"Are you still interested in James?"

"I will always love him but I've moved on. I can't go back. I'm happy with Darren."

"As happy as you were with James?"

"Don't do this. James and I separated four years ago. There will always be a special place in my heart just for him but I wish him joy and happiness and above all else I wish him love."

-v-

Destiny and Darren have been dating for a year now. Evan was spending the weekend with their cousins Frankie, Randi and Warren so Destiny spent the weekend with Darren in New York. They were at the top of the Empire State Building looking out at the city.

"Being up here makes me think about my dreams, how big they are." Darren said.

"What are you dreaming about now?" Destiny asked.

"Career wise, I'm living my dreams. I have an art gallery full of my art, I'm designing sets for movies and television. All I'm missing is a wife and family. "

Bells just went off in Destiny's head. She tried not to get excited.

"What if I moved to Pine Valley, we get our own house, we get married and have a couple more kids?" Darren got down on one knee. "Destiny, will you marry me and share our dreams?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Darren put a six carat princess cut diamond ring on her finger then they hugged and kissed.

"I can't wait to tell Evan. He is going to freak out from excitement." She kissed him again. "I love you!"

They both called their parents on their way back to Darren's condo. When they went back to Pine Valley on Sunday, there was a family dinner at the Hubbard's so they announced their engagement then. Evan was so excited he was going on and on about it. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't even sleep. She told the Lords when they went home. She called David and Shane who were both happy for her. Then she called Dani.

"Prepare to come to Pine Valley, honey because you know you're going to be the maid of honor at my wedding!" Destiny showed the ring.

"Ahhhh! Des! You and Darren are getting married! Did you set a date because I'm about to clear my schedule right now?" Dani asked.

"Yes, August 22nd, 2020."

"In that case, I'll come spend the entire Summer there. Markko and I broke up so I'm not missing anything. I miss all of you anyway."

"Great. Darren and I are going to look for houses soon. We're not going to stay in your parents guest house, that's for sure. It was great for the transition of moving here and getting my career started but now my career is really taking off and I'm comfortable here in Pine Valley. We're not moving too far though. I like being close to my family and yours... Oh I forgot to tell you that we're getting married in Llanview."

-v-

Darren's family went over to Destiny's family's house for dinner. Thankfully, the families really clicked. They were all having a lot of fun together when the doorbell rung. Destiny answered in the middle of laughing.

"Greg..." Her laughing disappeared. She was utterly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My time is up. I'm out."

Destiny did the math. "Oh... Well... Come in."

"What's going on?" Greg asked as he looked around at everyone gathered together in celebration.

"... I'm engaged to Darren Price, remember him?"

"Sort of. Congratulations." He hugged her. "Am I invited to the wedding?"

"Oh... See... I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Your presence might upset a lot of people."

"Right... I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Can I at least meet Evan?"

"Um... Sure. He wants to be a neurosurgeon. That's something to talk about." Destiny introduced Evan to Greg as uncle Greg. She told Evan about Greg before but she was saving the bad and complicated stuff for when he was older."

The wedding was fantastic. It was a beautiful day for an outdoor wedding. The white tent made it very intimate. There was nothing but positive energy, happiness and love radiating from everyone there. Dani was the maid of honor, Cassandra, Natalia, Randi and Vivian were the bridesmaids. Evan and Darren's brother were the best men. Shaun was a groomsman. Bella and Ellie were the flower girls and Warren was the ring bearer. The entire family was included.

The wedding was everything Destiny had ever dreamed of and Darren was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

_Keep reading! We're getting close to the moment you've all when waiting for!_


	14. 2nd Time Around

2nd Time Around: 2021-2022

The newlyweds were still in bliss after seven and a half months of marriage. The sun beaming in their faces woke them up on a beautiful day.

"What's on your agenda for today, Mrs. Price?" Darren asked.

"I have court today and don't forget about the PTA meeting today." Destiny replied.

"I'll be there."

"They're having a father/son outing in a few weeks and..."

"Already covered. You know E was excited to tell me about it. We have everything planned."

"You are amazing... You're such a great dad to him... I know we haven't been married that long but I'm ready to have another baby. I mean our careers are going so well. We have this wonderful five bedroom house. That leaves three empty bedrooms, don't you think it's time to fill one of them?"

"You had me at baby?"

"Really?" Destiny was excited.

"Absolutely."

Destiny hugged and kissed him.

-v-

Dani was in town for a week so she came over that night after the PTA meeting.

"Something I want to tell you... James and Starr are dating again." Dani announced.

"Why? She got bored waiting for Cole?" Destiny asked.

"She let that go a long time ago."

"For James' sake, I hope so."

"Anyway... I have decided to move to Pine Valley in June. I'm looking for a condo in the building your aunt and uncle live in." Dani announced.

"Yay! Why'd you decide to move now?" Destiny asked.

"I'll be finished medical school and I've been gone for four years. I think it's time to come home."

"Why Pine Valley and not Llanview?"

"Majority of the people I'm close to are here! I miss you guys!

"We miss you too. You have no idea."

"I have something fun and productive in mind for us to do while I'm here."

"And that is?"

"Striptease classes! It'd be so fun and it's a great workout."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I don't want to go alone!"

"Go with your mother." Destiny laughed at Dani's facial expression to her response. "I'm joking. I'll go. Really does sound like fun."

"Great! So are you available tomorrow night?"

"I am."

"Good! Bring your heels!"

-v-

The next day, after a quick warm up at the striptease class they started to learn some sexy moves.

"When do we get to try the pole?" Dani asked.

"Someone's anxious to get on the stripper pole. You planning on getting a secret night job?" Destiny joked.

"I'm just trying to get some moves for whenever I get another boyfriend."

They continued to learn moves and get a good workout while doing it but the real fun and workout came when they finally had a chance on the stripper pole. It's a lot harder than it looks.

Later that night Destiny was in the master bathroom getting ready for bed. She and Darren had a conversation through the door.

"How was Evan's basketball practice tonight?"

"Great. He's getting better and better. How was your striptease class?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Destiny walked out in sexy black lingerie, stilettos and her hair was in a sexy wavy style. Destiny took the remote and turned on the radio. R. Kelly bumped through the speakers.

"Wow. How did I get so lucky?"

Destiny began to perform the moves she learned earlier then went over and gave him a lap dance. Darren soon flipped her over and got on top.

"We're going to make that baby tonight." Darren said and Destiny giggled.

-v-

_A couple months later..._

Destiny and Darren waited for the results of a pregnancy test.

"Ok. It's time." Destiny said. They went to look... "Ahh! I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" They hugged and kissed.

"I couldn't be happier." Darren said.

"Let's tell Evan!"

They found Evan in the living room playing the piano.

"That sounds wonderful! Whose song is that?" Destiny asked.

"Mine, I just wrote it." Evan said.

"Wow!" Destiny exclaimed.

"You never cease to amaze me." Darren said.

"We have something to tell you!" Destiny said excitedly, then the three went to sit on the couch.

"What's up?" Evan asked.

"Well... We are having a baby! You're going to be a big brother!"

"Wow! That's cool!" Evan hugged them. "We're finally starting to feel like a normal family... Or at least the one I've always wanted."

"Why do you say that?" Destiny asked.

"... Most kids don't have a dad in a coma they can't really talk to. All I ever wanted was a dad who lived with us and took me to games, played with me, helped me with homework and treated you like a queen. I wanted a little brother or sister that looked up to me, that I could play with. Now I can finally have all that... I know pops can't replace dad. I love him but I don't really know him."

"... I'm happy you're happy. We're all happy. We're all in a good place right now and that's good." Destiny said.

-v-

A few months later... Bo and Shane were talking in the foyer of the Buchanan mansion.

"So Destiny's pregnant." Bo said.

"...How do you know that?" Shane asked, wanting to know where Bo heard it from so he didn't accidentally spill news he wasn't supposed to.

"I just came from visiting Evan. I usually wait until they visit Destiny's family here in Llanview but I really wanted to see him."

"Did you go to their house?"

"No. Destiny has really lost all trust in me and Nora. I don't really blame her. I don't think she wants me to know where they live. It's unfortunate the way everything has turned out. I am happy that she's happy with Darren and that they're having another baby."

"Destiny's pregnant?" Nora asked after walking up and overhearing.

"...Yeah." Bo replied.

"You saw Evan, huh? How is he?" Nora asked.

"He's doing very well."

"I'm going to let you two talk." Shane said and went upstairs then Bo and Nora moved into the living room.

"I miss him... How could you take her side? Why wouldn't you support me? Why don't you stand up for me?" Nora asked.

"What do you want me to do? Did you want me to testify for you back when you sued Destiny for custody? She didn't deserve that. That was about you. Do you want me to tell Destiny you deserve to see Evan? I know you would never hurt him but you kidnapped him. She doesn't trust you for good reason. You need help. Everyone keeps telling you to get it but you won't. You have to let Matthew go. I know it hurts, I won't give up either but I had to let go."

"I am tired of everyone telling me I need help! I need my son! I need my grandson! I need my husband to be there and stop thinking that I'm crazy! You are obviously tired of me and quite frankly, I'm tired of you too so... I'm leaving." Nora went out the front door.

-v-

Darren took Evan to basketball practice after school.

"Your mom will pick you up later." Darren said.

"Ok pops. See ya later." Evan said before Darren left.

"Are you adopted?" One of the boys on the team asked.

"No. Why?" Evan replied with an attitude.

"Cuz that is not your daddy. You look nothing like him brainiac."

"My dad is in coma and for your information there is more than one definition of a dad. I guess you wouldn't know that since you don't have one at all and if calling me a brainiac is supposed to be an insult, you should find a new one."

That's what Evan often had to deal when he got around kids his age, especially boys.

-v-

Destiny was now five months pregnant. Dani came over and brought Bella with her. Ellie and Warren were visiting as well.

"I am so glad and thankful that Evan has Bella, Ellie and Warren. Since he skipped a couple grades, he doesn't really have many chances to spend time with kids his own age and they're going to skip him another grade." Destiny said.

"What do you mean? He's on the basketball team, the soccer team and the baseball team depending on what season it is. He does plays. He's around plenty of kids his age." Dani said.

"Yeah but for the most part the same kids are on all the teams and they're mean. They don't like him because he's a few grades ahead of him. You know how kids are. They find the stupidest thing to pick a fight over. Luckily, he's like me in the sense that he'll get someone together in a heartbeat and doesn't take anyone's crap."

"At least he's a sweetheart like you too."

"Matthew was sweet when he was his age so everyone told me. He was sweet when I met him. That's why I liked him."

"He was always sweet to you."

"Not always but at least my opinion meant something to him. He didn't usually like to disappoint me."

"I do see Matthew in him, the way he loves to play so many sports, the way he crushes on Hope. He's definitely a lot like you and he's picked up a lot from Darren. He reminds me of Bo sometimes and he can be silly like David. He's protective like Shaun."

"Yeah he's a lot like all of us which has resulted in an amazing little man... I hope his little sister is just like him."

"Sister? It's a girl? I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. We just found out today. It is so nice to have a husband to experience every little bit of this pregnancy with. He was there when I found out, he's been to every appointment and it's been so easy-going. I haven't had to worry about being alone, or money, how things were going to turn out... Or his parents stressing me out or trying to kidnap the baby... Anyway, it's been wonderful. I wish I could have enjoyed being pregnant with Evan this much."

"You deserve to be happy, you all do."

"I am so happy you moved to Pine Valley so that I can have my best friend here all the time." They hugged. "Aren't you ready to settle down so that we can be married with kids together?"

"Sure but I have to actually find someone first. Would it be a bad idea to back track to Nate?"

"Yes." Destiny said seriously.

"Just a thought... Speaking of settling down and Ford brothers... Remember I told you Starr and James were dating?"

"Yeah."

"They're getting married."

"Married? You've got to be kidding me."

"No! What's wrong with that? You're not still in love with him, are you?"

"Of course not but I'll always love and care about him. I don't want him to get hurt. He's such a good person and I know how much Starr broke his heart the first time. I don't want that to happen again."

"She won't do that. She really loves him."

"She better not. If your sister hurts James, I might hurt her."

"Why are you so protective of him? You haven't seen him in five years."

"He had a big effect on me. We truly loved each other and regardless of the fact that I've moved on and so has he, I will always want him to be ok. He deserves that."

"If you want to go to the wedding, I have your invitation but I told Starr it might be awkward so you might not come. Are you coming?"

"No... And not because it's awkward but because even though I know nothing about their relationship I have a bad feeling about it."

"Alright. So what have you been up to lately besides the usual?"

"Studying spirituality... and stuff... I guess I'm looking for something, maybe I'm trying to figure out how to maintain this peace and happiness I've been feeling lately.".

-v-

A month later was Starr and James' wedding. Destiny was sitting at home when she called Dani.

"Hey Des." Dani said.

"You look pretty! Starr around?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah!" Dani pointed the phone toward Starr so that Destiny could see her.

"Hey Starr! Sorry, I couldn't make it. You look beautiful and congratulations to you and James."

"Thanks. I 'll let him know you said that. Congratulations on the pregnancy." Starr replied.

"Thanks." They ended the call and Destiny called David.

"What's happening?" David asked.

"Can I watch the wedding from your phone?" Destiny asked.

"Why didn't you just come?"

"I didn't want to. Come on BFF!"

"Ok."

The wedding started and it was very sweet but then...

"I Starr take the-" Starr started her vowels.

"Wait!" Cole said after running in. He just got out of prison.

"Cole." Starr said, surprised.

"This is just great." James said, sarcastically.

"Don't marry him Starr. I still love you." Cole said.

"Oh my God." Starr said.

"Starr please." Cole said. Starr looked between Cole and James then began to cry.

"Who's it going to be Starr?" James asked.

"... I'm- I'm sorry James. I-." Starr started.

"Enough said. You can have her." James walked away.

"Ooh! No she didn't!" Destiny said and got off the phone then Darren walked in.

"Ooh no who didn't?" Darren asked.

"Starr left James at the alter. Actually, he left her because Cole walked in, stopped it and she chose Cole." Destiny explained.

"Damn! I can't imagine. That must hurt like hell."

"Poor James."

-v-

Next month, everyone went to Llanview for the holiday season. Destiny, Evan and Darren stayed at her parents house since the Lords were staying at their house and it just made since, since it was the holidays. Destiny, Dani and Evan were going to ride to Philly to see Matthew but Destiny wanted to stop at the Buenas Dias first to satisfy one of her cravings.

"Thanks for driving us to Philly. I really didn't feel like driving." Destiny said.

"No problem. I haven't seen Matt since they moved him to Philly and that was a long time ago." Dani replied.

"We missed a lot of time to really hang out when Evan was a baby and then when you moved away. I'm glad we seem so much closer now."

"Yeah but we got around all that and our friendship is stronger for it. Plus, since I've moved away and everything else, I've grown up a lot."

"Excuse me. Are you Daniella Rayburn?" A handsome man with mocha skin and beautiful black curly hair asked after seeing Dani and walking over.

"... Yeah but everyone just calls me Dani." Dani looked up at the guy. She tried to place his face. She knew him from somewhere. "...Jeffery? Jeffery King?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh!" She got up and hugged him. "Jeff, this is my best friend Destiny and her son Evan... Jeffery and I went to school in London together. It's been so long!"

"So you're London Jeffery. Dani and Matthew used to talk about you all the time when they first broke out of that school." Destiny said.

"Right! Matthew! I wasn't thinking. Jeffery, Evan is Matthew's son."

"Wow! I can see the resemblance, the cheek bones, the chin. Destiny, have we met?"

"Doubt it. Maybe in another lifetime." Destiny replied.

"How is Matthew anyway? We used to keep in touch but one day we just stopped."

"... Matthew is in a coma, he has been for ten and a half years now." Dani explained.

"No! I'm so sorry. That's just awful..."

"We're actually on our way to see him... But what are you doing in Llanview?"

"I got a job at the Banner."

"Really? My aunt owns that!"

"That's crazy. Do you live in Llanview?"

"No. I live an hour away in Pine Valley but I visit because I have family here."

"Let's keep in touch!" Jeffery gave Dani his number then Destiny, Evan and Dani headed to see Matthew.

"That Jeffery guy is so into you." Destiny said.

"He's fine, right? Always was." Dani said.

The three of them went to Matthew's room.

"Wow. It's weird seeing him like this after so long." Dani said.

"Hey Matt. It's Destiny. Evan is with me and even Dani. It's been a year since I've been here. I've only come once a year for the last few years but it doesn't mean I don't love ya, I'll always care. It's the holiday season again so merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy New Year and happy birthday to our little Evan. Did I cover everything?"

"Ummm... Happy belated birthday to Matt." Dani said.

"Right, happy belated birthday. Everyone's wish is that you will wake up. Do you want to say something E?" Destiny asked.

"Well... I was skipped another grade so I'm in the seventh grade now. I still play basketball, soccer and baseball... Eh... That's all I got." Evan said.

"I haven't seen you since you were moved here. This is kind of surreal... I think you'd like to know that I saw our old friend Jeffery from London today. He was really bummed to hear about your condition... I know I haven't been here, I know we weren't really close before this happened but I've always been rooting for you." Dani said.

"It's like everything has come full circle. Evan will be ten in a few days and here we are by Matthew's bedside and I'm pregnant again. Ten years ago, I couldn't have imagined he would still be here. I had no idea that this is how life would be. It's pretty darn good for us but for Matt... I hope he gets to experience life again. I hope he can be happy." Destiny said.

They all spent the holidays in Llanview with their families and Destiny remembered how sad she was ten years ago because she missed Matthew and wanted him to wake up. Every Christmas song about having the one you love made her sad but now here she is, the happiest she's ever been with the man she loves, a healthy son, a daughter on the way and the life she's always hoped for. Pain is only temporary and joy is at the end of the road. Thankfully, the second time around was a lot more joyful than the first.

She talked to Darren right after going into deep thought within. You know those nights when you lie down and your mind runs a million miles per hour thinking about everything that is pushed to the back of your mind during the day?

"What's on your mind, my queen?" Darren asked.

"I was just thinking about Matthew. I feel for him. He's been in a coma for eleven years with no sign of change... I hate to say it and I hate to lose hope but... sometimes I think it'd be best if they'd just... pull the plug. That's no way to live and he's not living. He's just existing in a world that's going on without him. Sometimes it seems like it'd be less cruel to just let him go, really let him go because right now it's like his soul is trapped in a lifeless body. I hope that that changes and changes one day soon because I can't watch him go another ten years in that bed. It's not fair... And I don't want Evan to keep holding on to someone who's not there and he will never meet. It's one thing for everyone who knew and loved Matthew but it's another for Evan. He's never met him. We just tell him stories and take him to see him but Evan is tired of all that. I can tell. He loves Matthew so much but he's over it and I can't blame him." Destiny's eyes were watering. "I just have to keep praying for Matthew and hope for the best."

"Maybe he will wake up one day. Maybe the universe is just waiting for the right time for it to happen. Like you always say, there's a reason for everything. I don't think we're meant to give up on him just yet." Darren wiped Destiny's eyes and hugged her.

A few weeks later, Dani and Cassandra threw Destiny a big baby shower and just a few weeks after that...

"My water just broke!" Destiny exclaimed on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. It was fairly warm for early February.

Darren drove Destiny to the hospital. Phylicia, Richard and Shaun were visiting so they were all able to be with Evan while Destiny was in labor.

Meanwhile in Philadelphia, Matthew Buchanan's fingers were beginning to wiggle...

* * *

_Looks like Matthew is finally waking up. Stay tuned to see how the rest of the drama unfolds. _


	15. Gifts 2

Gifts 2: 2022

While Destiny was in the middle of labor back in Pine Valley, in Philadelphia Matthew's condition was changing.

Matthew's eyes opened. He tried to process where he was and how and why he got there. He felt a bit nervous and panicked. It wasn't long before his doctor, Dr. Gates came in to check on him. The doctor couldn't believe it. It was a miracle from a scientific perspective.

-v-

Nora was having lunch at Llanfair with Vicki when she got a phone call from the hospital. She didn't know what to think, she tried to stay calm and hope for the best when she answered.

"Mrs. Buchanan, I have news about Matthew. He's awake." Dr. Gates said.

"I can't believe this!" Nora exclaimed excitedly with relief in her voice.

"He's responding well. Everything appears to be normal. He seems to remember everything up until his accident. He can't recall anything that happened while he was in his coma."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll call his father and we will be there as soon as possible." Nora ended the call. "Matthew's awake! My baby came back to us!"

"Thank goodness!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Oh God, I have to call Bo and David and Rachel! My day couldn't be any better. My prayers have been answered!"

After Nora called Bo and filled her in, they met up and took the private jet to Philly. There was no way they were going to spend an hour driving from Llanview to Philly when Matthew was finally awake.

They stopped before they went in Matthew's room.

"I can't believe after all these years we finally get to see Matthew awake." Bo said.

"I'm so happy... But Bo, let's fill him in on everything that's happened a little at a time, you know about us being separated, Clint dying and Destiny and Evan." Nora said.

"We can't hold off on telling him about his son."

"That's big news. It could be too much to handle right now."

"... Mom. Dad." Matthew uttered.

"We are so glad you're awake." Nora said.

"How long have I been out? The doctor seems a bit hesitant to tell me. I assume it's been a long time. No offense but you both look older."

"He panicked a bit when he first woke up, we had to keep him calm." The doctor explained.

"Matthew... It's February 27th... 2022." Bo said. Matthew's face showed disbelief.

"Twe-Twe-Twenty two? I've been in a coma for..." He tried to do the math. "Uh eleven years?"

"Yes." Nora said.

"Why? Why didn't you pull the plug? I missed eleven years of my life!" Matthew just came to a realization. "I'm twenty-eight! I missed the last of my teens and practically all my twenties! I'm almost thirty!" Matthew was upset and disappointed, a bit angry as well.

"Baby, calm down. You wouldn't really want us to pull the plug and give up on you, would you?" Nora asked.

"After all this time? Yes! That would have been more of a favor!"

"We love you. We know you missed a great deal of life but we hoped that you would get another chance at it. Now you do have another chance." Nora said.

"I can't believe this." Matthew said.

-v-

In Pine Valley, Destiny had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl she and Darren named Divine Jacinta Price. She was beautiful and looked so much like Destiny.

"I'm so glad you were here to witness this. One of the most special experiences in life is to watch your child be born." Destiny said.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world now. I couldn't have asked for a better family, you, me, E and Vi. I love you all so much." Darren said.

"We love you too."

-v-

Weeks went by and Matthew had intensive therapy so that he could become mobile again. His legs hadn't been used in so long, he needed a lot of work. Once the doctors felt he was mobile enough and knew he was definitely alright mentally then he was able to go home but he'd be walking with a cane for a while.

"I can't believe we live at the mansion now... New furniture but it's mostly the same unlike a lot of things. So what else has changed, ten years have gone by, I'm sure there's a lot you both aren't telling me? Where's uncle Clint? I thought for sure he'd be here to greet me." They didn't anticipate that being one of the first things he'd ask.

"There's something you should know... Clint... Clint died three years ago from cardiac arrest." Bo explained.

"What? No!" Tears instantly filled Matthew's eyes.

Shane entered the room a few minutes later.

"Matthew! I'm glad you're awake and home." Shane said.

"Shane? Wow. I can't believe it's you." Matthew said.

"Dido. Are you alright?" Shane asked.

"We just told him that Clint died." Nora said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know you two were really close." Shane said. "I live here too so I'll see you around." Shane left as David walked in. He ran over to Matthew and hugged him.

"You're here!" David exclaimed. "I've missed you."

"It's good to see you, David." Matthew said.

"You know, now that you're here I'm never letting you go." David said and Matthew smiled.

"I've been told about Ryder and Liam growing up, Starr and Cole are finally together, Rachel got married and had a couple kids and that Rick Powers guy apparently being my nephew. There's some good stuff and I have a feeling there are things you two aren't telling me but I have a question about someone that hasn't been mentioned yet. I know it's been eleven years but where's Destiny? How is she?"

"I'm sorry Matt, I have to go but I will see you later. Love you bro." David headed toward the door and Bo caught him.

"David, why are you leaving so soon? Matthew needs us all right now?" Bo asked.

"I'm sorry pa but I just can't lie to Matthew or keep info about Destiny and Evan from him. It's bad enough I'm going along with keeping this from Destiny. There aren't too many people I don't like to lie to and Destiny is one of them. She isn't just my BFF, she's like my little sister. I feel awful. Not only that, you've got me keeping this from Dorian when I want to blurt it out at every second, all so that this doesn't get back to Destiny. This is a ridiculous secret. How long do you both think this can remain a secret? It's going to get out. How long do you think you can keep him in the house when he's missed eleven years of his life? Tell him soon."

"We just don't want to tell Destiny before we tell Matthew. They'll be ready to see him. It might be overwhelming for him."

"That's what she convinced you. You might be right but I don't think step-Nora is ready to face Destiny and admit all the things she's done, to Matthew. I'll see you all later." David left and Bo went back into the living room.

"Why'd David leave?" Matthew asked.

"He has something important to take car of." Bo lied.

"Your father and I have recently retired and... we're separated." Nora announced to distract Matthew from asking about Destiny.

"I'm glad you've retired but I'm not happy you two aren't together. How long have you been separated?"

"Just a few months." Nora said.

"... I hope you both can work it out... I've had enough excitement for one day. I think I'll go lie down. Is my room still the same?"

"Yes." Bo replied. Matthew always had a room at the mansion. At least something was the same.

-v-

A couple months later, Destiny and Darren were at home talking with Divine sleeping near by in her bassinet.

"I haven't heard from David or Shane since Vi was born. That was a couple months ago. That's not normal." Destiny said.

"Why don't you just call them?" Darren suggested.

"I have a few times. I think they're avoiding me."

"Why would they be avoiding you?"

"I don't know. This is strange. I want to know what's going on."

"I'm sure there's a good explanation."

"They're two of my best friends. We never go more than a week or two without talking... Anyway, Dani suggested us going on a double date with her and her boyfriend, Jeffery. They're really hitting it off. He seems like a really nice guy. I'm so happy for her."

"So am I. We can double date. That's fine." Darren said before Divine began making cooing sounds as she woke up."Looks like our little princess is awake."

-v-

After a couple weeks of being home, Matthew was very slowly getting back into the swing of things. He realized he's missed a lot but everything was strange. All this time he's been out of his coma and only a few people visited him and the people he did see seemed to avoid him accept his parents and Rachel who had been in town for a few days now with her family. His parents and Rachel may not have been avoiding him but they had been avoiding a lot of subjects and questions. He was ready to try one of those questions again.

"What happened with the Eddie Ford case?" Matthew asked for the third time. "Don't avoid the question."

"Matthew, it's been a long time. No one is worried about that anymore." Nora said.

"I'm worried about it. I killed a man. That's not a little thing. It may have been a long time to you but it's one of the last things I remember."

"... Clint took the fall for the murder." Bo finally admitted.

"What? How could you both let that happen?"

"We made a deal and he wanted to do that for you. He only got house arrest at Llanfair but all the crimes he actually did commit, he got away with." Bo explained.

"That's not fair!" Matthew was angry at the situation and his parents. "I think it's time I got out of here for a while."

"You don't have to do that." Nora said.

"Yes I do! I've been cooped up in this place for weeks and the hospital for even longer. It's time for me to see the real world and what's become of it."

"We'll come with you!" Nora insisted.

"No! You both are just about all I've seen since I've been home. Frankly, I don't want to be around either of you at the moment."

"... At least let Rachel go with you, we just want to make sure you're alright." Nora said.

"I'm a grown man, apparently I'm twenty-eight. I don't need to be chaperoned."

"We know but please." Nora pleaded.

"Fine." Matthew finally agreed and Nora called Rachel down so that she could go with him. Once they got in the car, Matthew was so relieved to get out.

"Where do you want to go? Your aunt Vicki's? I can show you this coffee shop that's been built since you've been gone." Rachel said.

"I have a feeling they are trying to keep me away from something or someone and I don't like it." Matthew said.

"They're just trying to protect you. They don't want to unload everything on you at once. You have ten years of information to process." Rachel explained.

"I'm not a child but I'll let it slide FOR NOW."

Rachel took Matthew to Vicki's. Everyone there knew he was awake. He got to see Ryder and Liam, it was so surreal to him to see them at eleven when he hadn't seen them since they were babies. It felt good that his parents, sister and brother weren't the only people who were happy to see him.

After a few days went by, he asked Nora about Destiny again.

"What happened to Destiny? Where is she?" Matthew asked.

"She moved away a long time ago." Nora said simply.

"Where?"

"Don't know."

Matthew didn't feel his mother was being completely honest. If he could figure out how to use these new computers, he'd just look Destiny up. He was having a hard enough time trying to figure out the new phones. He was still using his 2011 Android which had been long since obsolete. It's almost not even compatible with the new phones which are mostly used to make video calls. He thought technology had grown before he went into the coma but now even the damn toilets are high-tech. It's like he time traveled to the future and had no clue as to how to operate in this world he was just transported to.

Matthew was a little hurt that David was avoiding him as much as he was. It was so obvious. Shane was avoiding him too and their rooms are only a few feet away from each other. He was starting to feel alone which was easy after being gone for so long. Everyone had moved on, No one was coming around and he was being avoided.

As Matthew stared up at his ceiling while lying in his bed he reminisced.

_Flashback:_

February 27th, 2009, Matthew was at Llanview High in gym class and he wasn't picked for the team because of some jerk in his class. He took a seat on the bleachers and the next thing he heard was...

"Cretin!" It was Destiny. They hadn't even spoken yet and she was standing up for him.

"So tumbling's not exactly your thing?" Matthew asked.

"The only way you're going to get me upside down is if it gets me into Harvard." Destiny replied. She was so full of spunk and confidence. He loved that about her and right off the back, he knew she had his back. That was the start of a really great friendship.

_End Flashback_:

Matthew wondered if Destiny ever got into Harvard and became a lawyer. Then he remembered their first dance, he went with the girl Becca. At that dance, Destiny still had his back and looking back on it he realized she wanted to dance with him but he was so focused on that Becca girl, he didn't even notice. Right after that dance he got in the car accident that led to him being a paraplegic. Through it all, Destiny was there. The next dance that came around, he could've asked Destiny but he didn't. When he began to fall for Destiny, Dani came along and he pushed her to the side again. There were so many incidents that he should've treated Destiny better and he didn't but she still stuck around. Even when he broke her heart, she was still there. When they kissed for the first time while working on the high school musical, he felt something for a second and ignored it. They kissed again months later and he acted like a jerk. When he killed Eddie Ford, she still stuck by him and when they had sex, no, made love for the first time, it changed everything. He finally had a wake up call. After all the times he hurt her she couldn't bare to think he would hurt her again after that but he poured out his true feelings, even jumped in front of a gun for her. He had finally made a commitment to Destiny and then it was all gone when he fell into the coma.

"I never deserved her loyalty or her love, yet she gave it to me anyway... I wonder if she's still available. I'm going to find Destiny." Matthew thought.


	16. Finding Destiny

Finding Destiny: 2022

Weeks after weeks went by and one day Matthew went to Llanfair to visit his cousins and aunt Vicki. Nigel let him in and he saw a pretty little girl with sandy blonde hair who actually kind of reminded him a lot of Dani, and a little of Starr.

"Nigel, who's that?" Matthew asked.

"That is Bella Lord... She's the daughter of Victor Lord, Jr. and Ms. Téa." Nigel explained.

"Victor Lord, Jr.?" Matthew questioned. "Oh! Right, the other Todd or whatever." He had a lot of facts to process, that one about the tale of the two Todd's was the hardest. Matthew just had a light bulb moment. "If that's Dani's sister and Dani and Destiny are still friends then I may have my key to finding Destiny." He thought then went over and sat next to Bella. "Hello. I'm Matthew. I hear you're Dani's sister, Bella."

"Why do you want to know?" Bella looked Matthew up and down.

"Your sisters used to be friends of mine."

"I don't know you."

"Well you sure have the attitude they used to have."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded. You're uh... Spicy like they used to be."

"Spicy?" Bella laughed. "What do you want?

"Do you know Destiny?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"We were friends too. In fact, she was my best friend."

"Really? Did you like her because I like my best friend but he's too busy paying attention to this girly girl bimbo that's way too old for him to notice. I probably shouldn't say that about my own cousin but anyway, it's been going on long enough..."

"You can say I liked her. Do you know her?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't know you. For all I know, you can be a psycho killer."

Matthew couldn't help but realize that Bella acted just like everyone in her family.

"I'm not crazy. Why would I be in aunt Vicki's house?"

"She's your aunt too?"

"By marriage, yes." Matthew looked around and saw his prom picture with Dani then picked it up and showed Bella. "See, that's me and your sister on prom. You look so much like her, you know. I've been in a coma for eleven years and I'm just trying to locate my friend."

"You're comatose Matthew! I've heard some things."

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"Hold on. I hear some people come out of comas acting differently than before, at least that's what my best friend tells me. He's a genius. Maybe you woke up crazy. If you're not crazy, why doesn't anyone just tell you where she is?"

"I don't know. They're the crazy ones."

"Fine, let's say I tell you. What's in it for me?"

"You're definitely Todd's, I mean Victor's daughter. What do you want?"

"Sneak me some cookies and I'll give you the info."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm playing?"

Matthew went ahead and got the girl a few cookies, they're just cookies. That's all she wanted.

"Ok. You're not crazy, right?" Bella wanted one last confirmation.

"I'm not crazy."

"You better not be. I'll put her address in your phone."

"You know her exact address?"

"Of course, she's my emergency contact for school..." Matthew handed her his phone. "This phone is older than me!"

"I've been in a coma, I don't understand the new phones."

"Tristé. I can give you some lessons." Bella put the address in his phone and gave it back to him.

"She lives in Pine Valley?"

"Sì. So do I. I'm just spending some time with aunt Vicki, Liam and Ryder since my family is in town for a week."

"Thanks! You just made my day!"

"Don't make me regret it... But I have heard of you, just don't know all the details. That's the only reason why I'm doing this."

The next day, August 2nd, 2022, Matthew woke up before everyone else, got ready and eased out the house. He didn't want his parents keeping tabs on him today. He got the driver to take him to get something to eat then they made their way to Pine Valley. Matthew was nervous. He didn't know what to expect but it was Destiny. She was the sweetest person he'd ever met, she couldn't have changed too much.

-v-

Destiny was sitting in her living room on her couch with her feet up going over some documents when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock on the wall which read 2:22 pm.

"Who could that possibly be?" She laid the papers down on her coffee table and went to answer the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just stood there frozen, staring at the dark haired, brown eyed man who at one time in her life she was madly in love with.

"Destiny." Matthew uttered.

"Matthew?" Destiny asked in a state of disbelief. Matthew was standing at her door, looking her right in the eyes with a bright smile on his face. Talk about a miracle. She prayed and hoped all these years and now he was standing right in front of her. Was it real?

"Wow, you look beautiful. You're all grown up now, as is everyone. I can tell by this big house that you've really done well for yourself." Matthew couldn't help but admire the woman Destiny had grew into. She was petite and curvacious, everything in all the right places. Her long black hair was up in a bun. She wore glasses and had on mini shorts and a purple tank top.

After being silent for over a minute now, Destiny finally uttered "...You're awake..."

"Yeah... seems to be a miracle at this point."

Destiny slowly went to hug him. "Uh... I'm sorry... Come in." Destiny closed the door behind him and they walked into the living room. "Oh...thanks for the compliment you gave me at the door. I'm just caught off guard."

"Looks like I caught you in the middle of something." Matthew noticed all the documents and the briefcase on the coffee table.

"Yeah... I'm a lawyer. I have a case coming up. It's all a bunch of legal stuff." Destiny said as they had a seat on the couch.

"So you did become a lawyer. I am so happy for you. I always knew you'd make a good one. You sure pleaded my case enough times. Did you go to Harvard?"

"No actually. I got in but... life sort of got in the way. What brings you here to Pine Valley?"

"You of course. I was surprised when I found out you moved here."

"So how long have you been awake?"

"I've been awake since February 27th. I had no clue how much time had went by. One day I just woke up and everyone was ten years older. When I went into the coma Liam and Ryder weren't even crawling yet, now they're in the sixth grade. You know, the day I woke up happened to be the thirteenth anniversary of the day we met."

"Wow. Really? How in the world do you remember the date we met?"

"I remember a lot of specifics about that time because that's around the time when my accident happened."

"Oh..."

"When I woke up I felt like I was in a different world, like a mind trick was being played on me... I saw everyone except you. No one would really tell me anything. My parents were especially tight lipped. I couldn't understand why no one would tell me anything. I went to rehabilitation and therapy so that I could walk again. My muscles hadn't been used in so long, it was like starting from scratch. Once I was able I was determined to track you down."

"Really? Why?"

"Why? Do you really have to ask? You were my best friend, Destiny. You were always there for me. Everyday I missed you more and more. Téa came back to Llanview for a week because she and Victor apparently moved about nine years ago and their daughter, Bella was at my Aunt Vicki's and I was there. I figured that if you and Dani were still friends then she might know where you were, luckily I was right so here I am... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you and my parents have a falling out or something? Why won't they talk about you?"

"Yeah... um Matthew... there's something you should know that I'm sure you don't know already." Destiny realized he didn't know about Evan since he hadn't mentioned him.

"What is it?"

"...Do you remember-" Destiny was interrupted by Divine's crying from upstairs. "Worst timing." Destiny mumbled. "Excuse me." Destiny went upstairs and came back with Divine who was now six months old. She looked adorable in her purple sleeper and was so chunky and pretty.

"Who's this little one?"

"...My daughter, Divine."

"Your daughter." Matthew echoed as he nodded his head. "Congratulations... she looks just like you." This hurt Matthew a little inside.

"As I was saying before... Do you remember before you went into the coma and we... had sex?"

"... I remember." Matthew smiled to himself.

"Well... see... we um... I... I uh... Boy this is kind of hard... I found out that I was um..." Destiny cleared her throat. "...I was uh... pregnant about two months later."

Matthew now had the same frozen blank stare Destiny had when she saw him at the door.

"Pregnant? As- as in with child? Baby growing inside?" Matthew stuttered.

"Yes... We have a son. He's ten. He'll be eleven in December."

Matthew was completely in shock. He didn't know what to say or feel.

"He-." Destiny started before she heard the front door open.

"Pops, can you help me practice my jump shot before my game tonight?" Evan asked Darren as they walked in.

"Sure but you got this. Who's bad?" Darren asked playfully.

"I'm bad, you know it!" Evan exclaimed then they did their new special handshake. They then noticed Destiny, Matthew and Divine in the living room. Matthew suddenly looked very angry.

"Darren! Baby, could you take the kids upstairs for me please, just for a little while?" Destiny asked quickly and desperately. Darren just nodded. Destiny handed Divine over to him and kissed him and gave her son a kiss on the forehead before the three headed upstairs. She heard a door close.

"I assume that was our son." Matthew said.

"Yeah, that's him."

"And he's calling another man daddy."

"Actually he calls him pops."

"He doesn't even know who I am, that I'm his father."

"Yes he does! You would have seen the excitement come across him if I didn't just rush him out of here. I want to talk to you first."

"He knows who I am?"

"Yes. His name is Evan Charley Buchanan. He has your last name. I've always told him stories about you and took him to see you every year. Others have too."

"Really? If you came to see me every year, why didn't you know I was awake? Why hasn't anyone mentioned it to me?"

"I only went once a year in December because it was around the holidays and Evan's birthday. You woke up in February and it's August. I haven't gotten to see you yet. I never told anyone when we were going to see you and we never ran into anyone while we were there."

"Once a year is all you and my son came to see me? I'm that little of importance to you?"

"Don't give me that Matthew, I was there for you through every damn thing you went through. I caught the train when I was eighteen and eight months pregnant with our child on Thanksgiving night just to be with you, ok? Do you know how slow a train runs on Thanksgiving? Before you were moved to Philly I was by your side every damn day. When you were moved to Philly and after I had Evan I still went to see you, faithfully, a few times a month. I did that for five years straight until I moved to New York. Then I saw you once every three months for three years and after that it turned into once a year. I was there with Evan but life went on, Matthew. Your family took him to see you sometimes too. I loved you with everything I had in me but I had to move on and what was I supposed to do? Darren has always been in Evan's life, before we were even a couple again. We've only been together three years, got married two years ago. When Evan called Darren pops for the first time I couldn't tell him no. He was the closest things he had to a father and you were in a coma. No one knew if you would wake up or not. I hoped but I couldn't be sure, especially after all this time. Your son knows who you are and he calls you dad."

"...I get it." Matthew finally noticed the ring on Destiny's finger. After he saw it, he couldn't believe he had missed it before, it was huge but maybe he didn't want to see it. "What's the problem with you and my parents?"

Destiny explained everything that's happened between her, Bo and Nora the past eleven years. She left off with Nora kidnapping Evan.

"When did that happen?" Matthew was getting angry again.

"Three years ago... It was unfortunate for Evan but your mom crossed the line. I had to get a restraining order but I allowed your dad supervised visitation. I haven't seen him in months. Now I know why."

"I completely understand. I'm sorry you went through all of that... So Evan doesn't really have a relationship with my family?

"He does, he's super close to David and pretty close to Shane too. He's close to Liam and Ryder. He has relationships with them, he just hasn't seen your mom. Now I know why I haven't heard from David and Shane. I am going to kill them! You have no idea, they are like my best friends now. David's become like a brother. I can't believe they didn't tell me you're awake and no one told you you have a son."

"That explains why they were avoiding me. I couldn't understand it. I think they were going a long with my parents."

"I can believe that but I'm still going to kill them... Anyway, I don't want to torture Evan with waiting any longer. Are you ready to meet him?"

"... Yeah... Sure." Matthew replied and Destiny headed toward the stairs. "For the record... I loved you too. I wanted us to be together before I went into the coma and I actually came back here hoping we could rekindle an old flame but I know I was wrong."

"... I'll be right back." Destiny went to get Evan and came back. Evan approached Matthew, shyly and a bit nervously.

"Dad... It's really you." Evan smiled and hugged Matthew.

"Yeah it is..."

"I'm glad I can really talk to you now ...I love you... Mom said you used to be good at basketball. I have a game tonight... could you come?" Evan asked, hesitantly.

"... Actually, I have to get home. I left without telling anyone..." Matthew said. Evan seemed disappointed.

"Maybe before your dad leaves, he can see you play a bit in the backyard, give you some pointers." Destiny said, trying to fix Evan's obvious disappointment.

"Uh... Yeah. I can do that."

"... Ok." Evan said.

About fifteen minutes later, Darren and Evan went in the backyard and played basketball while Matthew watched. Matthew wasn't able to run around a court yet.

"You're good." Matthew said after watching.

"Thanks." Evan replied.

"I'm glad you're awake." Darren said.

Darren wasn't at all like Matthew remembered him. He was taller and muscular, kind of like Lance Gross, the magazine type. The whole family seemed magazine worthy. Matthew couldn't help but check Destiny out, that was not the little girl he last seen eleven years ago. That was a sexy grown ass woman. Made sense she'd end up with Darren, Darren was good to her when they were together.

"I should go." Matthew said.

"Oh, well we're all so happy you're awake. You have no idea. I've been asking for this for a long time... I'll give you my number so that we can stay in touch and you can see Evan."

Matthew soon left. As he headed back to Llanview, he had so many emotions going on inside. He didn't know how to feel about anything that just happened. He was going to spend the entire ride trying to figure out how he felt.


	17. Not Always Peaches

Not Always Peaches: 2022

Destiny and Darren were getting ready to head out for Evan's game.

"I can't believe Matthew is awake." Destiny said.

"He has another chance at life... But I get the feeling he wasn't too happy to find out he was a father." Darren said.

"I know what you mean but I don't think so. I think he was just overwhelmed. He's been awake six months and just found out he has a ten year old. That's a lot to take in along with everything else. He'll be alright."

"I hope so."

-v-

Matthew walked into the Buchanan mansion and he was very angry. Nora had been staying at the mansion since he came home so he was hoping she was there.

"Mom!" Matthew called.

"I'm in here!" Nora exclaimed from the living room. Then Matthew walked in. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"I went to see Destiny." There was a long pause after Matthew made the statement. "Speechless? You all have had some great stories about the past eleven years. Destiny had a few stories of her own. You know like we have a son together."

"... Matthew, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We just didn't think you were ready to know yet."

"Was it that _I_ wasn't ready or _you_ weren't ready? I know everything! You sued Destiny for full custody of our son and when it didn't work you kidnapped him. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't understand."

"I understand. I understand plenty. I'm not as sharp as I used to be but I'm not stupid. You were trying to make up for losing me by taking him. I get it, it was hard for you but that is no excuse to do what you did. First of all, do you think I would be ok with you trying to take my son away from Destiny? Secondly, you know what it's like to have your son kidnapped. Why would you do that to anyone, let alone Destiny?"

After hearing it from Matthew himself, Nora thought about it and maybe she did go a little far but...

"Maybe I crossed the line but that doesn't mean I wasn't really concerned. My grandson was living on the same premises with Victor Lord, Jr. and Jack Manning _and_ they kept moving..."

"... You should have told me about Evan and Destiny."

"Did you meet him?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... How does it feel to be a father?"

"I don't know. This is too much. I didn't ask for this. I wake up one day and I have a ten year old. I haven't even finished high school yet. My life is a wreck... Why did you talk Destiny out of an abortion?"

"What?" Nora was caught off guard. "I was thinking about you."

"No you weren't. What made you think I would want to be a father at eighteen if I had woken up then."

"What if you had never woken up? Evan would be all we had left of you and I'm pretty sure Destiny would agree with me on that. We loved you so much we wanted to have apart of you no matter what."

"I have to process all this." Matthew went upstairs.

A week passed before Matthew called Destiny and asked her to have lunch with him at the Buenas Dias. She brought the family to Llanview for the weekend and met him that Friday afternoon. She walked into the Buenas Dias and hugged him before she sat across from him in the booth.

"It's so nice to be able to hug you again. How are you?" Destiny said, happily.

"As well as expected. You look phenomenal." Matthew said. Destiny was caught off guard.

"Phenomenal? Wow... This little dress gets me all that?"

"Not just the dress, head to toe."

"...Thank you."

"You've always been confident but I'm pretty sure you know you look good. You know guys are looking when you walk by."

"... This is awkward. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure... I like your hair. It's different from before."

"I changed my hair senior year of high school. I was over the Moesha braids."

"Destiny?" Destiny heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and it was exactly who she thought and ran over to hug him.

"James!" Destiny exclaimed, excitedly. Matthew frowned and was a bit confused as to how in the world Destiny got so close to James that she reacted like that when she saw him. "Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you! I'm so sorry about what happened with Starr." Destiny said.

"Win some, lose some. It's great seeing you. Congratulations, heard you got married and had another baby."

"Thanks... You have to see Evan. He would love to see you."

"He still remembers me?"

"Of course. To this day, he still says, 'Remember James this and remember James that.' I still have our old pics."

"So do I. Just the other day, I came across that photo from when we first took him to the amusement park and I won him that stuffed bear that was way bigger than him."

Matthew was getting jealous.

"He still has that bear but he's caught up to it in size." Destiny showed James a picture of Evan on her phone.

"He still has his mommy's smile. He's grown so much."

"Here's my number. We have to keep in touch, for real and I want Evan to see you."

"I'd love that."

"Did you hear Matthew's awake?"

"No actually but congrats and welcome back Matthew."

Destiny hugged him and went back to Matthew. He was surprised James was so nice to him and just went about his business.

"What was that about?" Matthew asked.

"...James and I used to date."

"You and James? Dated?"

"Yes. You say it like it's hard to believe."

"It is. I mean, I don't think I remember you two ever having a conversation and I didn't know he was your type... Besides, I killed his father and his brother put me in a coma."

"Shh! Are you crazy? Don't say that out loud in public. What if someone hears you? Anyway, we got past all that."

"How did you two get together? How long did you date?"

"After I started at LU-"

"Wait, you went to LU? Why?"

"Because a sister had a baby and needed a lot of help. Like I was saying, after I started at LU we became friends and after a year we became more than friends. We dated for three years."

"Wow. That's kind of a long time. Did you love him?"

"After three years? Of course. Honestly, I was madly in love and so was he. I loved me some James. I thought we were going to get married and have beautiful Ford babies."

"Oh! Did you two have sex?"

"Well damn, nosy much. All up in the biz."

"Sorry. Curious. So why'd you break up if it was so great?"

"His mom got sick after she moved to Boston. He had to go take care of her and he couldn't afford to bring Evan and I there, I couldn't afford to go. It was unfortunate. It wasn't meant to be. It took me a long time to get over him though. It hurt to be apart. I guess it was good we lost touch. I was finally able to start moving on."

"Was he the first guy you dated after what happened to me?"

"He was my first boyfriend, yes. The only other serious relationship I was in was with Darren."

"Would Darren be ok with you talking to James?"

"I'm a grown woman. I make my own decisions but Darren trusts me. We have a great relationship. Anyway, enough about my love life."

"...I've been thinking about turning myself in for the Eddie-"

"Don't finish that sentence. You shouldn't do that."

"I deserve to pay for what I did."

"You have! You spent eleven years in a coma and missed a huge chunk of your life. What do you call that? If you didn't do what you did in the first place, you wouldn't have been in the coma. You were in it for so long, it was a universal punishment."

"Everyone thinks my uncle Clint did it."

"That's what he wanted. Look, eleven years ago I was wrong to tell you not to confess. I was lovesick and young but it's different now. He sacrificed so that the case would be closed, your parents didn't have to deal with it anymore, your rep would stay clean and whenever you woke up you could start fresh. If you confess now it would have all been in vain. Besides, you have a son and while we've all told him tons of stories about you, we left out that little detail. I don't want him to know that. Please don't do this. Just be a better person. Do good in the world."

"...I guess you're right... You know, I'm sorry you had to deal with my parents. I'm sorry my mom talked you out of the abortion."

"I'm not. That's one thing I'm thankful for. She didn't so much talk me out of it, she more so made me think about it more. I didn't know what would happen to you and I was carrying the key to you. I wouldn't change that decision for the world. It wasn't always easy but we made it anyway."

"Oh." Matthew nodded his head. "Destiny... I'm not ready to be a father."

"Excuse me."

"I just came out of an eleven year coma. I still feel like I'm seventeen. I haven't finished high school. I haven't really lived. Right now, I want to live my life without having to worry about anyone else but me."

Destiny was giving Matthew that, 'If looks could kill,' look she used to give Nora all the time.

"What the hell do you mean you're not ready? I wasn't ready either but I got ready. I dealt with it. I didn't hear any complaints when we were having sex without a condom. Circumstances arose from that one dumbass decision. I can't believe this right now. I gave up a lot! I gave up Harvard and had to deal with your crazy ass family and you're going to tell me you're not ready. You know how hard and how much I cried worried about you? Do you know how I felt when I thought you were going to die, when you almost died? I flew across the world for you, rode trains on holidays while pregnant to see your ass in Philly. Burned all my damn gas running to see your hibernating ass an hour or more away. Gas is high as hell. You can't be a father to our son? Other men will do it but you won't? Well fine then. Same idiot asshole you've always been. Goodbye, Mr. Buchanan." Destiny walked out of the restaurant. As she was going out, Evan and Darren were walking up.

"Where are you going?" Darren asked.

"Change of plans." Destiny said.

Meanwhile, Matthew was still sitting there, dumbfounded.

"That didn't go well." Matthew thought.

Matthew went to see David after he left the Buenas Dias.

"I talked to Destiny." Matthew said.

"So did I. She wasn't too happy about me keeping the secret about you being awake from her and Evan." David said.

"Are you two cool?"

"Yeah, we can never stay mad at each other. I have to make it up to Evan though."

"You two have become extremely close." Matthew acknowledged. Destiny and I kind of had a fight."

"Already? Why?"

"I told her I didn't want to be a father."

"You said that to Destiny? I could have told you that wasn't going to go well."

"I know she had a temper but damn."

"What did you expect? After all she's been through and all she's done for you, you told her you didn't want to be a father to your son. It's almost like saying you know she sacrificed everything but you're not willing to sacrifice any."

"It was her choice."

"It was your choice not to use protection. Just because it happened a long time ago, doesn't mean you don't have to deal with it. He's your son. He's this innocent human being and he's not going anywhere. And just a little reminder, Destiny's really the only friend you got that you aren't blood related to, you might want to make amends."

-v-

Destiny, Evan and Darren got back to the Lord house where the stay when their in town. Evan went up to his room.

"We're alone so now you can tell me, what happened?" Darren asked. Destiny led Darren outside.

"Matthew doesn't want to be a father like you said... I snapped. Bo, Nora, David and I, everyone really have been pumping Matthew up to Evan his entire life. We've been telling him, 'Oh, your dad would love you so much.' 'Your dad would be so proud of you.' Your dad this, your dad that. None of us ever thought about, what if Matthew wakes up and decides he doesn't want to be a father." Destiny started to tear up. "How can I tell my son that his dad doesn't want him? He loves Matthew and he loves him because of all the things we've told him. I can't break his heart. It hurts me because I never want to see my baby hurt. It hurts me because it seems like Matthew doesn't care enough about me to be a father to our son." Destiny cried.

"Come here." Darren embraced Destiny in his muscular arms and let her cry on his chest.

A couple days went by and Destiny had a chance to calm down by the time she received a call from Matthew from David's videophone.

"David set up his video thing so we could talk face to face. I'm sorry about the other day." Matthew said.

"I overreacted." Destiny stated. "I get it. It's a lot to take in. You have a lot on your plate, a lot to deal with."

"Yeah I do."

"If you woke up ten years ago, I would've said, 'Man up and get over yourself,' but you didn't. Things are different... I just didn't anticipate you not wanting to be there and I was caught off guard but that was my fault. I should've considered all the possibilities... Things don't always turn out to be as peachy as you hope or imagine. I want you to think about this decision not to be in Evan's life because once it's made you can't take it back and you've missed a lot already and that's no fault of your own. I'm not trying to make you feel bad but I have to say this. One day you are probably going to want kids and you already have one. You can't just decide someday far from now that you want to be in his life. You can't take it back and it will be your fault. He loves you. He wanted to be a neurosurgeon so that he could figure out how to wake you up one day. It will hurt him dearly if you don't want to be in his life but he'll deal. If you decide you don't want to be there, I'll respect that but we can't be friends because I have to put my kids first no matter what. Just like anyone else, I can't be friends with someone who doesn't accept my kids. I'm sorry. That's just how it is. If you do want to be there, all I'm asking for is that you are there. I'm not asking for child support or anything. You have enough to worry about and Darren and I can afford to take of him. You've missed out on a lot and I don't want you to miss anymore of the life of this amazing son you have but it's up to you. I'll give you a week to think about it before I tell Evan anything."

"I guess that's fair... I'll let you know but would you consider letting my mom back into his life?"

"... I don't know. I'll think about it."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No. I'm not." Destiny said sincerely.

They ended the call and Matthew sat quietly for a moment before David said something.

"What's your decision?" David asked.

"I don't know." Matthew said.

"Let me help you. If you decide not to be in Evan's life, you will be missing out on the best kid in the world. You've missed enough. Don't make the choice to miss more. Honestly, if you're going to continue to hang with me, you won't be able to avoid him. My nephew and I are close and I'm not going to mess that up. Take it from someone who wasn't there for his son and missed out on having his dad there for him, it sucks. You've had two dads in a lifetime. Let Evan have that too. Let him experience life with you. At the end of the day, Darren is going to be his dad regardless. You probably want time to be selfish but I'm pretty sure you don't want another man taking your place. I sense the jealousy, one because Darren is with Destiny and two because he's been the father to your son. You can't have Destiny but you can be there for Evan. It's obvious you care. You can't spend a minute with Evan and not fall in love with him. You're behind on a lot in life but having Evan kind of catches you up with everyone else. He's your fresh start."

Matthew took a few days to think about his decision. He weighed out what both David and Destiny said then asked Destiny to meet him again but this time at her house. She agreed and Matthew came by on a day when Darren and the kids were out.

"I've thought about what you said and I do want to be in Evan's life. I don't want to look back and regret not knowing him." Matthew said.

"I'm glad. I actually didn't think you'd make this decision."

"It was the right one."

"Sorry, I lost my temper with you. I said some harsh things. I usually keep my cool. I haven't lost my temper like that in years but when I lose it, I really lose it."

"It's alright. I understand... We're cool, right?" Matthew asked as he looked around at the photos around the living room.

"Yes." Destiny smiled.

"I never treated you right before anyway."

"Never is an extreme word. There were moments you were amazing like when Shaun got shot and you got out of your wheelchair so that I could cry on your shoulders, when Darren and I broke up you were there, you even jumped in front of a gun for me." Matthew smiled. "Of course I was mad at you because I didn't want you to get hurt but Darren and James would've done the same. How lucky am I to have all these great guys? Not every woman can say that every man they loved would die for her and she'd do the same for them."

"... Who's this guy you went to prom with?" Matthew noticed her prom picture.

"Oh. You know Rev Run, his son Diggy."

"I remember Run DMC. I'm a little foggy on the family. How'd you end up going with him?"

"Shaun was his bodyguard for a while. We started talking online and on the phone. We became friends so I asked him to take me. We're still friends. He came to my wedding and everything. Those assholes were speechless when they saw me. I was working it... It was so hard when I went back to school pregnant. It was like reliving freshman year and them bullying us. They couldn't miss me in the hall. Those damn density jokes came back. I wanted to punch them in their mouths. Shane had my back the entire time and Dani was my support."

"I wish you didn't have to go through bad they cant see you now." Matthew kept himself from biting his lip and saying, 'damn.' "How'd you make it being a single mom?"

"A LOT of help. My parents and Shaun were there for us, your parents when we were on good terms, David, Shane, Darren, Dani and her family, my bio mom's side of my family. Greg put me through school and then some. Your parents paid child support for awhile which allowed me to put Evan through private school. By the time I stopped accepting their money I was able to afford it myself. Yeah, we've been blessed." Destiny smiled.

"That's good. When did you make up with your parents and Greg?"

"After I found out I was pregnant. My parents were so supportive and I realized how ridiculous and bitter I was being. Greg and I are still on shaky ground but I've forgiven him. It's just shaky because it's weird and I have a hard time trusting him. He used to lie so much about the worst things."

"When did you find the other side of your family? You're close?"

"Very. I love them so much! They only live a few minutes away. Dani actually lives in the same condominium building. They're amazing. You have to meet them."

"I'm happy for you. What's up with Dani?"

"She's in a very serious relationship with your old friend Jeffery from London and she's a doctor now."

"Wow. Dani's a doctor? That's good. I'd love to see Jeffery."

"I'm sure he'd love to see you too. He's a great guy, a little crazy when it comes to his stories for the Banner but still, I like him for her."

"Did you decide if you're going to let my mom see Evan?"

"Yeah... I have... She can see him. They love each other. I don't really want to keep Evan away from her but your parents can only see him with supervision. It is going to take a long time for me to trust them again."

"I can accept that and I know my mom just wants to see Evan. Speaking of Evan, tell me about OUR son. He's in the forth or fifth grade right?"

"He would be in the fourth but OUR son is a genius. He is in the seventh grade. That's why I put him in a private school. Don't think I'm ready for him to graduate three years early though."

"My son is a genius? I have great genes."

"Now you know he got that from my side." They laughed. "He's on the basketball team which you know, he's also on the soccer and softball team but the kids bully him because he's smart."

"Seriously? Is he more like me, trying to impress the losers or is he more like you, smart enough to know that they're the losers?"

"The second one. He's tougher than he looks but even I started to believe the losers from time to time. Glad I had Shaun there to remind me that they're the losers and not me. Bella is on the softball team so it isn't as bad because his best friend is there and she has his back like I had yours."

"They only started teasing you because you stood up for me... Wait, Evan is Bella's best friend? Ohhhhh. He's who she was talking about. So Bella actually likes Evan but Evan likes someone else... Someone she's related to?"

"Yeah, you won't believe who Evan is crushing on."

"Who?" Matthew was anxious for the answer.

"Hope!"

"What? That's funny."

"Yeah, it's interesting to watch but I'm glad they're just crushing. You thought kids were fast back when we were kids, they are so out of hand these days but luckily the kids I'm around are pretty sweet. Bella is a sweetheart but she's no joke like her family and she gives anyone she doesn't know a hard time until she figures them out. She's a tomboy and Evan likes girly girls, usually older than him."

"You know I had a crush on Starr when I was his age?"

"I heard! Starr told me when you first went into the coma. You know, she was the first to know we had sex. She caught me talking to you. Awkward!"

"David said you and Starr aren't cool."

"No, we're cool. I just don't like how she did James... So Evan is also a great artist and he is like Alicia Keys on the piano, no better."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Where is Evan now, with Darren?"

"No. He's at a Phillies game with Victor, Bella and Sam."

"Victor..." Matthew said with a hint of disapproval. "Question, why did you live on the same premises with Victor?"

"Been talking to your mother I see... I stayed there because Téa offered me a paid internship when I was living in New York. It was a opportunity I couldn't refuse. They offered us to stay in the guest house. I was close to their family. It was a new city. I did what I had to do. I wouldn't put my son in danger. He was safe, ok. Don't forget, when I was a teen I used to have sleepovers at their house with Dani all the time. I knew how their household was. They treated us like family and I like to surround Evan with that kind of love. Victor has spent years trying to figure out who the hell he is. He doesn't have time to cause trouble... Unless it's with Todd. Anyway, you were unable to be there so every man in our life made it their business to fill that hole in Evan's life and Victor was one of them. If he took Bella or Sam somewhere he'd take Evan too. He talked to him, played with him and that was good for Evan since we moved away from Darren. Now, I have explained the hell out of my decision. Are you going to question anymore of my parenting decisions?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to have to justify myself but you are his... father and you've decided to act as such so I guess I owe you that much if you have a question."

"Can my family and I see him next weekend?"

"Actually, next weekend is Darren and my's second anniversary so we're going away for the weekend and the kids are staying with my aunt and uncle but a couple weekends from now we can come to Llanview and you all can see him then."

"Then you and my parents can talk some stuff out too."

"Yeah... Sure. We can do that... Put the past in the past... Want a glass of wine?"

"Sure."

Destiny went to her kitchen and came back with two glasses of red wine.

"This is my first drink." Matthew said.

"After all this time you've been awake you haven't had a drink?"

"No."

"I guess this the drink we could have shared in your twenty-first birthday... To fresh starts and continuing a great friendship." They clinked their glasses.

* * *

_A lot of high mixed emotions in this chapter... Stay tuned._


	18. What Doesn't Kill You

_Sorry for the wait, this chapter took some time. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

What Doesn't Kill You...: 2022

A few weeks later, Destiny arrived at the Buchanan's and Matthew let her in.

"Where's Evan?" Matthew asked since he actually hadn't seen him since they met.

"I thought it would be best if I talked to your parents alone first." Destiny replied.

They went into the living room and had a seat with Nora and Bo.

"Hello Destiny... I guess I'll start... I'm sorry for everything. I mean that sincerely. I was wrong and I realize that now." Nora said.

"... That's good... Look, I want you all to have a relationship with Evan but I have trust issues, especially with you. My nerves are bad but I'm going to try to give this a chance." Destiny explained.

"Things have really changed. You loved each other so much before I went into the coma." Matthew said.

"You all meant a lot to me. I loved you all so much but I'm an adult now. I have to do what's best for my family. Evan can visit with my supervision until further notice. Don't get me wrong, I trust you Matthew... you know, to the extent that I trust people but I have to get to know you all over again and Evan needs to get comfortable with you. I would just feel better if I were here."Destiny explained.

"I get it."

"Can we see him today?" Nora asked.

"...Yeah. That's fine." Destiny replied.

After leaving the Buchanan's, Destiny picked up Evan and Divine then took them to Rodi's to meet James.

"Hey little buddy." James said.

"James!" Evan exclaimed and hugged him excitedly.

"You really do remember me." James said.

"Of course I do." Evan said like it would be ridiculous for him not to remember. They had a seat.

"This is my daughter, Divine." Destiny said.

"Nice name, like divine destiny." James said.

"Exactly. Life is bigger than us. We all have a purpose. We're all important. Everything happens for a reason." Destiny said.

"I agree. She's adorable. Where's Darren?"

"He decided to spend some time with his brother but he said to tell you, 'Hi.'" Destiny said.

"Mom; Liam, Ryder, Jess and Nat just came in. Can I go say hi?" Evan asked.

"Of course." Destiny said and Evan went over to his cousins.

"I knew he'd turn out to be amazing. You're doing well... You know, what we had was... indescribable but we've both moved on and that's good because it's been a long time. You seem happy and I'm glad you ended up with Darren because I know he's a good guy and treats you well. You know if you were with a guy that didn't treat you right I'd have to bring out the boxing gloves."

"I see you're still as protective of me as I am of you."

"Yeah! I've been making sure you were alright from afar like you seem to have been doing for me. We're both in different places in our lives. Neither of us are trying to relive history but outside of our romantic relationship you were still the best friend I've ever had. If it's ok with you and Darren because I'm not trying to rock anybody's boat, I'd love it if we could just be friends again."

"I'd love that."

Evan came back over. "Can l go to Aunt Vicki's?" Evan asked.

"You're going to spend time with your dad and grandparents tonight, remember?"

Evan looked like he was thinking. "Can't I go tomorrow?"

Destiny didn't expect him to say that. After missing out on so much time with his grandparents and having this be the first time he and Matthew would really spend time together, she thought he'd look forward to time with them. She definitely had to talk to him about that later.

"You can go to Llanfair tomorrow if that's ok but tonight we have to stick to the plan." Evan looked annoyed.

"James, are you going to hang out with us for awhile, at least until I have to go to my _dad's_?" Evan asked with disappointment in his voice because he had to spend time with Matthew.

"Yeah, we're going to have some fun."James replied. "Isn't that right, Divine?" James asked playfully causing Divine to smile.

Destiny and Evan missed James' presence. They always had fun with him, there was always good conversation and he was/is a good person. Destiny hoped Darren would really be ok with them being friends again. She wasn't thinking of him romantically because like he said, they both moved on. There are just some people who are better to have in your life regardless of how they're in your life.

"Why don't we go to the Game Center down the street, fun for everyone even Divine." James suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Destiny agreed.

"Maybe Ryder and Liam can come along." James suggested.

"Yeah!" Evan exclaimed happily.

"Let's invite everyone, make it an occasion." Destiny said.

-v-

Darren was hanging out at his brother, Theo's house for awhile. They were kicked back having bro time.

"... So your hot wife and your kids are out with her hot ex-boyfriend who she was madly in love with but you're here? I don't understand." Theo said.

"I just wanted some one on one bro time. Is that so bad? We live an hour away. We can't hang out all the time. I trust my wife." Darren replied.

"You should but don't get too comfortable or too cocky. That's how your woman can be taken right from under your nose and you won't see it coming. Destiny has two ex's that have just come back into her life."

"If Destiny was going to leave me, she would've left me for James a few years ago when she found out he was single and back in Llanview. If she didn't leave me for James, she's surely not going to leave me for Matthew. I get it, he was her first love. Maybe she gets a fluttering feeling or something when she sees him but that's all, it's just from an old memory. Their lives are in completely different places. He doesn't stand a chance. Besides, we're happy. We're in love and they can't change that. What we have is solid, it's strong." He then got a call from Destiny asking if he and Theo wanted to go to the Game Center.

Darren and Theo met them at the Game Center. Ryder, Liam and Robert Ford were there as well.

"Hey babe. Theo. Glad you two came. We're going to have fun. Evan's running around with his cousins... Guess I'm hanging with the boys tonight." Destiny said then they walked over to James and Ford.

"Darren, nice to see you." James said and shook Darren's hand.

"It's been a long time." Darren replied.

"What do you say, big brothers verses little brothers in a game of table hockey." Ford suggested.

"I'm game." Theo said.

"We're going to whoop your butts." Darren said.

"Well bring it." Theo said. The boys played table hockey. Destiny watched with Divine in her arms. Darren and James beat their big brothers and high fived.

"That was fun!" Destiny exclaimed. Evan, Ryder and Liam ran off to play then Matthew walked in. "I invited him. I figured since we we're trying this whole blended family thing, this would be a good place to start." Destiny walked over to Matthew. "Hey! Ready to have fun?"

"Of course. I haven't had too much of it since I woke up... It's not weird having all your exes here?" Matthew asked. Destiny smiled.

"No. It's cool that we're mature enough to just have fun together. We're all adults, we know what the situation is. Besides, Evan loves us all and I thought it'd be good for him. You two should bond and this is a good way to start."

"Hi." Evan said to Matthew as he walked past and kept it moving. Evan seemed less than enthused to spend time with Matthew and it was time Destiny found out why.

"Excuse me." Destiny said then caught up to Evan. "Let's talk." She went over and gave Divine to Darren then she and Evan went outside and sat on a bench. "Aren't you happy you finally get to know your dad, what going on?"

"My entire life he's been like this mystery. You would all tell me stories, make him seem like the greatest guy in the world and I could pretend like the fantasy you all created was true. I mean no one is that perfect, perhaps it was all true but I'm sure you all left out some bad stuff and that's cool. Now that he's here, there's no more pretending... He doesn't seem to want to be a father to me and I don't really need him." Evan explained.

"Why do you think that?" Destiny asked sorrowfully.

"I can tell. I could feel it when I met him."

Destiny understood why Evan felt the way he did and it hurt her that he felt that way.

"Matthew wants to get to know you. That's why he's here. When you met him he had just found out that he was a father. He was overwhelmed. He's had time to process it now. Just give him a chance."

"Alright..." Evan replied somewhat reluctantly.

Destiny hugged him then they headed back inside and over to Matthew.

"So... _Dad_, do you want to play some games with us?"

Matthew went to play with Evan, Liam and Ryder and it was good. He actually got to bond a bit with Evan and get to know his little cousins more. After they all left The Game Center, Destiny, Evan and Matthew headed back to the Buchanan's for a couple hours so that Evan could spend more time with his dad and some time with his grandparents.

Matthew and Evan made progress in their relationship so Matthew went to see Evan the next weekend in Pine Valley. Evan was playing the piano when Matthew got there.

"Your mom said you were an exceptional pianist. She didn't exaggerate. Mind if I join you?" Matthew asked and Evan moved over so that Matthew could sit next to him. "I'm a bit rusty. I haven't played in over a decade." They began to play together.

Destiny watched from the archway and soaked in how sweet the moment was. Darren came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is a wonderful moment for them. I'm glad they're progressing in their relationship. That's all I ever wanted." Destiny said.

Darren then received a text.

"It's James." Darren announced.

"You two are texting now?" Destiny turned to face Darren.

"Yeah. I was sort of against being friends with him at first. Thought it'd be awkward you know but he's cool."

"Yeah he is. So you don't mind if James and I are friends?"

"No. I trust you, both of you. If you're not mine by now you never will be." Darren kissed her. "I actually networked with Ford last week and he needs some designs for the next movie he's working on so I'll be in my office working."

"Great!" Destiny exclaimed then they kissed again before he went to his office.

"Dad, do you want to see some of my art?" Evan asked Matthew.

"Sure." Matthew replied then Evan left the room.

"I can't believe I almost missed out on more of his life. I would never forgive myself... You did a great job raising him." Matthew said.

"Thank you."

"My birthday is coming up and I've missed ten of them so I wanted to go out, have some fun and let lose next weekend. I got in touch with Jeffery, he said he and Dani would come party with me. Will you?"

"Sure. You wouldn't mind if Darren comes, would you?"

"Nooo. The more the merrier!" He lied. "Will you have a babysitter?"

"Yeah, E and Bella made plans to hang out next weekend."

"At Victor's?" Matthew asked disapprovingly.

"...And Téa's." Destiny said knowing where the conversation was going.

"I don't like him being around Victor."

"... I know you don't but what do you want me to do? He's been around him his entire life. Besides, I know he's fine and I can't keep him away from his best friend... I'll compromise with you. He can go to their house as long as Téa's there. Deal?"

"...Fine."

After all these years without Matthew, getting into co-parenting zone won't be so easy but she wants him apart of Evan's life so she's trying.

Evan came back into the room with his art and sat with Matthew.

"I'll be upstairs with Divine if anyone needs me." Destiny said then left the room.

Matthew looked through Evan's book of drawings and paintings in amazement.

"Where did you learn to draw like this? You didn't get this talent from me." Matthew asked.

"I used to watch pops do his artwork when I was little, I just picked it up. You like them?" Evan asked.

"Are you kidding? I love all of it." Matthew came across a drawing of him when he was in the coma. "Wow. Your mom told me you wanted to be a neurosurgeon."

"I'm over it now. You're fine. It's not necessary. I thought about saving other people but I'll come up with another way to do that. I don't want to be a doctor anymore."

"Thanks for wanting to save me."

"You are my _dad_, right."

-v-

The next weekend, Matthew, Destiny, Darren, Dani and Jeffery went out to Ultra Violet for Matthew's birthday. Destiny sat in Darren's lap, it bothered Matthew a bit and Jeffery definitely picked up on his old friend's forbidden love for HIS old friend.

"I want to thank you all for spending my birthday with me. It means a lot. I am going to cherish every one of them that I have left. I missed enough of them." They all held up their glasses. "To cherishing every moment and everyone." They took a sip from their glasses. "I'm also starting school again in a few days so wish me luck."

"You'll be fine." Destiny encouraged.

"Ooh, this is the new Mariah Carey song!" Dani exclaimed.

"You know I love MC!" Destiny exclaimed.

"At least something hasn't changed. Mariah's still making music and you still love her." Matthew said. "But she's gotta be like fifty years old now."

"And still fabulous." Destiny said.

"I guess Whitney Houston's still making music too huh?"

"Whitney died ten years ago." Destiny informed.

"No!" Matthew exclaimed in shocked. "I'm so behind."

"Come on, let's dance." Dani said and grabbed Jeffery and Matthew's hands. Destiny and Darren followed.

Matthew really enjoyed his night. He was really starting to adjust to his new life and being an adult. The fact that he would be thirty years old in a year and hadn't accomplished anything was a bit depressing but he was thankful for his second chance. He wanted to make the best of it.

-v-

_A couple months later..._

Matthew was trying to do his calculus homework but math was never his strongest subject, spending eleven years in a coma did not help the matter. A trauma to the brain usually doesn't help much of anything. He was getting frustrated.

"I can't figure this out!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Just take a break from it. Don't put so much pressure on yourself." Nora said.

"I don't have time for breaks. I've had an eleven year break already!"

Destiny allowed Evan to spend just a few hours at the Buchanan's without her but she calls every hour and it's only for about three hours anyway. She wants him to get close to Matthew and have a relationship with the Buchanan's but when Nora ran away with him before it took Destiny's trust issues to another level.

Evan looked over Matthew's shoulder to glance at his calculus homework.

"The answer is 1." Evan said then sat down. "You missed a number."

"How did you figure that out and fast too?" Matthew asked.

"I've dabbled in calculus but I only know a little. Mom is really good at it. Maybe she could help you."

When Destiny picked up Evan, Matthew did ask for Destiny to tutor him. He needed it desperately. She agreed and they set up a date next weekend for him to come to her house so that she could tutor him.

Next weekend, Darren was in the living room wearing only his jeans so his muscles were exposed and he just put a CD in the old CD player. Cd's were on it's way to be obsolete when Matthew went into his coma, now CD's and CD players were rare but they still kept their old ones.

"Naked" by Marques Houston was bumping through the speakers "Baby! I found my old Marques Houston CD." He yelled upstairs to Destiny. Then the doorbell rung. "Who the hell is this?" He wondered, irritated. "Messing up the groove." He was surprised to see Matthew at the door when he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess Destiny didn't tell you?" Matthew was confused.

"Tell me what?"

"She was going to tutor me in calculus."

"Yeah she did but are you sure that was today?"

"Positive... Can I come in?"

"...Yeah." Darren said disappointedly. Darren and Matthew headed back in the living room. Matthew had a feeling he may have been interrupting something.

"Babe, you like? Jessica Simpson ain't got nothing on me." Destiny asked before she came down and revealed herself in a Daisy Duke outfit which was barely anything and platforms stilettos. She pulled her long black hair out of a pony tale a swung it loose and posed before she realized Matthew was there. She was totally, completely caught off guard and shocked when she realized he was there. "Matthew! Oh my gosh." She covered her stomach. "Hi." She said uncomfortably then grabbed a pillow from the chair nearest her and put that in front of her in attempt to cover up. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you would tutor me." Matthew replied.

Darren just realized he still had that freaky Marques Houston song bumping through the speakers when he heard the chorus repeat again.

"Today?" Destiny thought about it. "Oh my gosh that was today. E was going to remind me but he's at karate. I'm so sorry... I got you, ok. Just give me a few minutes." Destiny walked backwards out the room then ran upstairs.

Darren saw how hard Matthew was looking at Destiny, biting his lips and what not. Matthew didn't notice Darren noticing.

"Some wife you got there." Matthew said.

"I know. Snooze you loose, right?" Pun intended and Matthew caught the sarcasm. Darren then followed Destiny upstairs.

"That was awkward. I can't believe I messed up the dates."

"I'm sure it was awkward considering he was looking at you like he wanted to sop you up with a biscuit."

"Not to be cocky or anything but who wouldn't want to sop me up. Look at me. Don't you want to?" She pressed her body up against him and caressed his muscular chest, abs and arms.

"You have no idea."

"Although I don't think Matthew _sops_ anything." She changed into a tank top and appropriate shorts.

"You enjoy the way he looks at you." Darren realized.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"... Ok. Maybe but I spent three years of my life trying to get him to look at me and now he can't stop. I've always been comfortable and confident in myself regardless of if I was plus-size or brickhouse but it does give teen Destiny within just a bit of satisfaction, however, there's no way I wanted this to happen. Truth be told, he checks me out no matter what I'm wearing."

"His ass just better remember he can look but don't touch."

"You don't have to worry. Nobody's touching all of this but you. You can believe that." Destiny kissed Darren. "The kids will be back soon so we won't be able to do what we planned but I'll make it up to you tonight." Destiny went downstairs. "I'm so sorry. Let's get you that A in calculus, shall we?"

Matthew visited Jeffery once he got back to Llanview. They really started to rebuild their friendship which was good because aside from Destiny, Jeffery was his only friend outside the family. Matthew knew the foundation of his and Destiny's friendship wasn't as strong as it used to be. He felt like Destiny was being his friend for three reasons, she feels sorry for him, she's just being polite and the big obvious reason; they share a son. He knows she cares about him but she doesn't have the same need for their friendship as he does.

"So... You're still in love with Destiny." Jeffery pointed out.

"How did you..." Matthew started.

"It's obvious. Dani filled me in on the backstory and everything a long time ago so let's just cut to the chase."

"Ok. I'm in love with her. I have been every since I woke up. That's where my heart was left before I went into the coma. Do you think I should let her go?"

"Duh. Of course, she's happily married and has a child with the man. She's not thinking about you, at least not in that way. I've been paying attention. She cares about you so much and she does love you but not the way you love her. You were her first love and the father of her child. Everyone feels something for their first love but most people don't still want their first love eleven years later."

"It's been two months since I've met her again and I'm realizing that I do have to let her go, at least in that way. She moved on a long time ago and it's time I do the same. She's happy with Darren. I want to be happy too. I was trying to hold on to everything that was the same but I guess I should look for everything that's different and start fresh. At least my parents are back together. That's cool. Destiny actually invited me to her aunt and uncle's party next month. She said they would love to meet me and it'd be good for me to meet new people."

"I'm going to that party too with Dani. I've come across some of Destiny's family since Dani lives in the same building as her aunt and uncle. They're cool people. It should be fun."

-v-

The party was fun. The Hubbard's rented out a club space for the party. Destiny and Darren were dancing together when Dani walked up.

"Hey girl!" Dani exclaimed.

"Hey!" Destiny replied.

"I'll be back." Darren said then walked away.

"Great party. Matt get here yet?" Dani asked.

"No."

"I have news! I'm pregnant." Dani announced.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you and Jeffery!" Destiny hugged.

"Thanks. We're trying to figure out if I'm moving back to Llanview or if he's moving to here to Pine Valley but we're really excited."

"Well I don't want to steal your thunder but I think this is kind of cool. Darren and Evan are the ones who know right now. Since we're sharing and you're my best friend, I'll tell you. I'm pregnant too. It's still really early though."

"Des! This is great!" Dani hugged Destiny. "But damn, Divine isn't even one yet."

"I know! We were going to wait a couple more years but this just sort of happened."

"With your exes showing up all at once, Darren had to put it down, remind you why you're with him and not the Amazing "irreplaceable" James or first love Matthew."

"He doesn't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. I love my Darren."

"It hasn't always been easy for us but look at where we are now. Life is good, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"There's Matt." Matthew came over. "Hey, I'm going to head back over to Jeffery."

"You look nice." Matthew said in a non-flirtatious way.

"Thank you. So do you. Glad you came. Let me introduce you to my family." She took him over to the Hubbard's. "Everyone this is Evan's father, Matthew. Matt, this is my uncle Jesse, aunt Angie and my cousins, Frankie, Randy, Natalia and Cassie."

"Nice to meet you all. I hear you've all been a big part of Evan's life and been a lot of help to Destiny. I appreciate that."

"Evan is an amazing kid and they're family. My sister's baby is my baby." Jesse said and hugged Destiny.

"My family is the best." Destiny said. "I'll see you all later." Destiny and Matthew walked away.

"They're nice." Matthew said before noticing a tall, beautiful blond haired, blue eyed woman walk by. "Who's that?"

"... That would be Colby Chandler, she's my cousin Cassie's best friend."

"Um... Is she single?"

Destiny giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that it makes sense. She's your type."

"My type? What do you mean? You were my type."

"No. I was an exception and you never looked at me like you just looked at her until you came out of your coma and I was eleven years older with a new body but it's ok! Really. We all have our preferences. Your preferences are tall, blond haired, blue eyed women with attitudes and a lot of drama. You'd rather have Ashlee Simpson rather than Jessica Simpson. Every now and then you might look the way of a Beyoncé. Me? I like tall, handsome, muscular men with a superhero complex. It's all good in the neighborhood. Colby's single, you should go talk to her!"

Apparently, not only did Destiny notice how Matthew was checking her out and it didn't phase her but she read him right. Perhaps, she really is the exception to the rule, he couldn't ignore her radiant personality, intelligence and undeniable beauty. He knew now that she was always beautiful but the woman she has become is like a dream. However, he was ready to move on and that's why he was going to take a chance and go talk to Colby but then he got nervous.

"You know when I tried to talk to girls like her in high school I always got rejected." Matthew said.

"News flash honey, this isn't high school anymore. We're grown now. It's a whole new ball game. Go for it!"

"But you know, I haven't tried to make a move on a woman since I woke up and the only woman I've ever been with is... You."

"I know it's scary but stop making excuses. You want her. Go after her. Look at her. She's single, hot and there are a whole lot of single men here. If you don't make a move someone else will. There's only two options. She can say yes or she can reject you but there's a 50% chance that she'll say yes. I've been where you are before. We all have to move on sometime. Now go."

Matthew walked over to Colby then James went over to Destiny.

"Are you having fun?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. It's just kind of hard watching everyone with someone and being here alone." James replied.

"You really are lonely, aren't you? I don't like seeing you this way. You deserve love. You deserve something special."

"Someday, I guess."

"... No. What if I set you up with someone?"

"You're going to hook me up? With who?"

"I'll tell you after I talk to her. It's probably the craziest idea I've ever had. I can't believe who I want to set you up with but I just think you two would be perfect for each other. Do you trust trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good because you might think I'm crazy but I think this is a match made in heaven so just give it a chance."

Darren came back over.

"What's up James? Mind if I steal my wife back?" Darren asked.

"Not at all." James replied and they shook hands. They were really becoming good friends.

Destiny and Darren went to dance together like the happy couple they are.

A few days later, Destiny was babysitting Bella, Ellie, Warren and even Liam and Ryder. They were all up in Evan's room. Cassie was visiting Destiny in the living room.

"Where's Darren?" Cassie asked.

"He's in Llanview. He has some business to take care of with James' brother." Destiny replied. "Speaking of James... You find him attractive, right?"

"... Yeah. He's very attractive."

"He's cool, right?"

"... Of course. He's a good guy. Everyone likes him... What's up with the twenty one questions?"

"I know I'm about to sound crazy but you're single, he's single. You two should go out."

Cassie laughed. "Are you trying to set me up with your ex-boyfriend who you were madly in love with and wanted to marry someday? Wait, marry someday and have beautiful Ford babies with."

"Yeah... Obviously, that's not going to happen now. I'm married to Darren and have a beautiful Price baby. I love you and James so much that I would put aside everything just so that you two could be happy. You two would make a great couple. It might be a little weird, even for me but I'll get over it because in my heart I really feel like this is right. Just go out with him and see if you feel anything."

"Ok. Considering the fact that James is very handsome, a good guy and you feel so strongly about this, I will go out with him."

"Yay!"

"You know Colby and Matthew went out last night. She said they really hit it off."

"Good for them. I know Darren is tired of Matthew looking like he wants to rip my clothes off every time he sees me. It's good he's moving on. He deserves to be happy too."

Meanwhile, the kids were talking up in Evan's room.

"I can't wait until my dad comes back." Evan said.

"Which one?" Bella asked as she leaned comfortably on his shoulder.

"Darren." Evan replied.

"You know, now that Matthew is in your life you might want to be distinctive and use dad and pops around us like you do around the adults. It's confusing now." Ryder said.

"I guess you're right. I used to just do that to make my mom and grandparents happy but I guess it does matter what I call them now, even with you guys or else you all won't know who I'm talking about."

"How's it going with your... Matthew now?" Ellie asked.

"I guess he's not so bad. He's trying. It'll take time for us to really get close but we've made progress."

"That's good." Warren said.

"You have to give Matthew credit though. He's come pretty far since he woke up." Liam said.

"You know what they say, what doesn't kill you..." Evan said.

* * *

_1 More Chapter left. Stay tuned for the conclusion_.


	19. Makes You Stronger

...Makes You Stronger: 2022-2023/2027...

It was the holiday season. There had been nothing but family gatherings. The Evans', Bo, Nora and Matthew were all in Pine Valley for the week. David, Dorian, James, Shane, Rachel and her family, all came to Pine Valley for Evan's eleventh birthday and New Years. The Evans', Buchanan's, Hubbard's, Price's, Lord's, Jeffery and James along with Colby as Matthew's date were all there for Evan's, birthday and it was the first time he had so much of his family there for his birthday all at once, it was really almost all of them with an exception of a few Buchanan cousins. As he looked around, he really felt good. They were all there for him because they loved him. They settled any differences any of them may have had and came together just for him. With all the presents he received the last few days this was the best one. This was the first holiday and birthday he got to spend with Matthew and they were going to bring in the New Year together for the first time. Their relationship started out a bit rocky but they're making progress and that's a good thing. Evan is super happy that James is back. He's secretly enjoying the fact that it's like having three dads and the best mom ever. Of course James doesn't try to act like a dad but they have that kind of bond anyway even though he went years without seeing him.

When they brought in the year 2023 and said, "Happy New Year," they were all off to a good start because in that moment they were all so very happy.

-v-

4 Years Later... (2027)

Destiny is now thirty-two, still happily married to Darren and an even more successful lawyer. Divine is now five and just as sweet and sassy as Destiny. August of 2023, just a couple weeks before Destiny and Darren's anniversary, Destiny gave birth to another son who she and Darren named Dene Journey Price.

Three months before Dene was born, Dani gave birth to a son as well. She and Jeffery named him Damario Jonas King, they usually call him Mari for short. Divine, Dene and Damario are like the three musketeers. It's so cute.  
Dani and Jeffery got married about six months after Damario was also have a six month old daughter named Damita Jo King. They did decide to stay in Pine Valley so that they could stay near Téa being knew parents and all.

Matthew is in his senior year a college at LU. He went to school all year around so that he could graduate as soon as possible. In the mean time, he had been working hard at BE. Matthew and Colby dated for about a year then they had a bad break up because of a bunch of drama then they were on and off for the last few years. Now they're off and Matthew is dating a twenty-two year old blond from Llanview named Lana.

Destiny was right about James and Cassie. They got married two years ago and have a one year old daughter named Angel Inez Ford. They all live in Llanview.

Evan was now fifteen years old, the same age Destiny and Matthew were when they met. Evan was a senior in high school and just a few months away from graduating.

"My college acceptance letters came in the mail today." Evan said as he walked into the living room where Destiny and Darren were with the mail.

"Great! You've been secretive on the colleges you were applying to." Destiny said.

"... Well... Here are the letters. I got into all of them." Evan handed over the acceptance letters.

"NYU, Columbia, University of Pennsylvania, Princeton, Yale and Harvard." Destiny listed as she went through the letters.

"Son, these are the best schools in the country." Darren said.

"I'm glad you got in, you even got into my dream school but they're all so far. At least U Penn is in Pennsylvania but New York, Massachusetts, Jersey, Connecticut? You're only fifteen." Destiny said.

"I know but I'm graduating high school."

"You're not ready to live this far away from home." Destiny said.

"Babe... New Jersey isn't that far... Sort of." Darren tried to help.

"It's two hours away." Destiny stated.

"Mom, I know you're scared for me to leave the nest but it's time, I'm graduating. I'm just doing it sooner." Evan knew Destiny would react this way, that's why he didn't tell her where he was applying.

"Have you decided which one you want to go to?" Darren asked.

"I've decided that my top three are... Yale, NYU and U Penn."

"Yale is five hours away." Destiny clutched her heart.

"Actually it's four and a half hours away." Evan said.

"You have to consider traffic!"

"It's ultimately my choice." Evan said.

"Ok, let's just celebrate and let this go for now before you give your mother a heart attack." Darren said.

"I'll call dad and see what he says."

"No. Every time you don't agree with me you run to Matthew." Destiny said.

"You're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?" Destiny echoed.

"E, just leave us for a while. Let your mom calm down." Darren said.

"I'm going to Bella's." Evan said then left.

"He can't even drive yet and he's trying to leave me." Destiny said.

"He's not trying to leave you, he's just trying to... explore." Darren replied.

"He can't explore in Pine Valley?"

"You know how you felt when you couldn't leave Llanview."

"But I was eighteen, he's just fifteen, he's just a baby, my baby. He has plenty of time to leave."

"You sacrificed all the things you sacrificed so that he could have things you didn't have and more. I agree, he's too young to just be on his own but like he said, he is graduating high school. Maybe there's a compromise or something.

-v-

Evan went to see Bella, Ellie was there as well. Over the years Bella and Ellie have become good friends and Ellie is Bella's only girl friend since she's always been a tomboy and all of her other friends are guys.

"What's going on?" Bella asked Evan.

"I got my acceptance letters back today. I got into all the schools. I told my mom, she doesn't want me to go so far away so we're kind of in a debate on where I should go to school."

"You can't blame her. You're only fifteen, you're her baby, of course she's concerned." Ellie said.

"I know but her concern might keep me from the school I want to attend."

"What school are you leaning toward going to?" Bella asked, secretly hoping that Destiny doesn't let him go because she doesn't want him to leave either.

"NYU. I can go to the best schools in the world, I have the satisfaction of knowing that but I want to go there. I used to live in New York and it'd be cool to live there again. Plus, I think it'd be cool to go to the same school my mom and pops went to."

"NYU might be the easiest school to convince your mom to let you go to." Ellie said. Bella looked at her, not wanting her to give Evan any ideas. "They know people in New York right?"

"Yeah."

"So they can have some of the people they know look out for you and Frankie's son William, who just found him also lives in New York. You have a responsible, mature older cousin who lives there too."

"You're right... But I know my mom still doesn't want me three hours away from her, at least she'll know someone is looking out for me."

-v-

A couple days later, Evan was able to sit down with Destiny, Darren and Matthew about his decision.

"I've decided what college I want to go to and my decision is NYU. I know it's three hours away but mom and pops, you know people in New York. I still have friends in New York from when we used to live there. I see them whenever we go out there and we still talk regularly, also cousin William lives there and I've talked to him about it. He'll look out for me too." Evan explained.

"Looks like he's picked up your skills for arguing and negotiating." Matthew said to Destiny.

"E does make a good point." Darren said.

"... Ok-" Destiny said causing Evan to get excited. "Don't get excited yet. I don't want you living on campus. College kids are older and wilder. You may be a genius and going to college three years earlier but you are still fifteen. We'll come up with some arrangement and I'll talk to William myself me see to what extent he's going to be looking out for you... That's the compromise."

"... Alright. Thank you for letting me go."

"I'll never really let go... You're my baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore."

"But you'll always be my baby." Destiny hugged Evan. He was now much taller than her. "I love you and I'm proud of you."

"So am I." Matthew said and Darren concurred.

"Since you'll be going away in... four months..." Destiny clutched her heart then took a deep breath. "That's so close... I guess we should throw a party for you."

-v-

Matthew had his own apartment now. He moved out a couple years ago because he was tired of his parents babying him.

He was at his apartment with his girlfriend, Lana. Things were heated between the two on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it. They'll go away." Lana said.

They knocked again.

"Damn." Matthew said then Lana put her top back on. Matthew put on his shirt and zipped up his pants before he answered the door to find Colby as the aggressive knocker.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked.

"I needed to talk to you." Colby replied.

"You couldn't call? You had to come all the from Pine Valley to Llanview to talk to me?"

"You don't answer my calls." Colby peeked her head in the door. "Hello Looney."

"Her name is Lana."

"I don't care what her name is. She's just some little girl you're using to try to get back the years of youth you missed out on. I'm sorry you missed eleven years of your life but you can't get it back so move on. You're not twenty-two, you're thirty-two."

"Thanks but I know how old I am. You didn't come here to tell me that."

"You're absolutely right, I didn't. I came here to tell you that... I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Lana yelled angrily in the background.

Matthew had a blank stare on his face.

"It's not my baby." Matthew said.

"Really because three months ago, I recall us having sex, no, making love right on that couch.

"What?" Lana yelled again and stood up in the background.

"Why are you doing this to me right now?" Matthew asked.

"Doing what? Telling the truth?" Colby asked.

"It's not my baby." He turned to Lana and repeated himself.

"Matthew, did you or did you not cheat on me with her?" Lana asked.

"...I- She's lying." Matthew replied slowly and stuttered.

"Too slow. How could you do this to me? You can have him." Lana grabbed her bag and walked out the door then Colby walked in.

"You love me. Why are you being so difficult?" Colby asked. Matthew just sat down. "We've been on and off for years. What are you afraid of?"

The truth was he was afraid of being tied down and missing out. He didn't really want to act like a thirty-two year old man. Colby was right about the fact that he basically wanted to recapture the youth he missed and they probably never worked because she forced him to be the man she knew he could be. He wanted to be young and free. Even though he loved Evan and he managed to step up and be a decent father, he was secretly glad he lived an hour away and Evan only visited about one weekend a month because he didn't have to be a full time father. He didn't have too much responsibility.

"Fine, don't answer me but now you know. You're going to be a daddy again. When you're ready to admit it. We can talk." Colby left.

-v-

Destiny was at home planning Evan's party with Dani.

"Will you sing at the party?" Destiny asked.

"You don't want to?" Dani asked.

"Oh please, you know you're the better singer, I'm the better dancer." Destiny said.

"That's not what you said in high school."

"Of course not, I wasn't about to let you take my 'man' and my part in the school musical. I can still whoop your butt on the dance floor."

"I'll sing." Dani agreed.

"Thanks... It's so hard to let go. Sixteen years ago, I didn't know life was going to turn out like this. I'm glad it did but I was so afraid of what the future held. Now I know I didn't need to be afraid at all. I guess I shouldn't worry so much about Evan, he'll be fine... My cousin William is going to let Evan stay with him."

"Who's William again?"

"He's my cousin Frankie's son. William was adopted when he was a baby and he found Frankie a few months ago. He's cool."

Damita began to cry and Dani gave her a bottle.

"We're a long way from an empty nest." Dani pointed out. "I'm glad Divine, Dene and Mari are such good friends. I'm glad Jeffery and I decided to stay in Pine Valley so that they could be this close and I had you and my mom to sort of show how to be a mom in the beginning though I learned a lot from when Bella was a baby."

"Poor Bella still has a crush on Evan and he still doesn't realize it."

"I don't think she's too happy he's going to New York either. At least he's over his crush on Hope."

-v-

Bella and Warren were hanging out in Ellie's room.

"Why is he leaving me?" Bella asked rhetorically and dramatically.

"He'll be back." Warren said unsympathetically.

"Rarely. I'll hardly see him. He'll fall in love with some college chick then I'll never have a chance. You know he likes older women."

"The fact that he's a genius gives him an upper hand but what college girl wants a fifteen year old anyway and it's like illegal. And yeah, Evan is attracted to older women for some reason but have you actually ever seen him with one?" Ellie said.

"And what guy wants a girl that acts like a boy." Warren said and got a look from Bella.

"He can be harsh but he does have a point." Ellie said. "To Evan you're like one of the boys so if you want him to see you as the woman you are, you need to show him."

"What do you suppose I do?" Bella asked.

"Makeover." Ellie stated simply. "Show up at his party as the woman you are and you will get his attention. I know just the person to do your makeover. Randy. Now about me, is your cousin Liam single because you know I like him. Hook a sister up, at least just for prom."

"You girls make me sick. You want these relationships so badly but teen relationships never last forever." Warren said.

"Sometimes they do. Destiny dated Darren in high school and my sister Starr is married to the man she was in love with in high school." Bella said.

"Yeah and both couples broke up for a long period of time and had other relationships before they ended up with the high school sweetheart." Warren said.

"But the point is, they ended up together." Bella said.

-v-

All the family and friends were at the party to celebrate with Evan and support him. It was a nice turn out. Matthew went over to Destiny once he got there.

"What's up with you? You look down." Destiny asked.

"... Colby is pregnant."

"...And the baby is yours?" Matthew nodded. "Wow. So why are you looking like your world just ended. You should be happy. I know you have a girlfriend but- Wait, if Colby's pregnant then that means you cheated on your girlfriend. Ok but you love Colby so what's problem?"

"... Nothing."

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"You're the last person I should be talking to about this."

"Why? What? You don't want the baby or something?" Matthew was silent. "Got it. Here's the thing Matt, the baby is yours, there's no way out of it. You missed a chunk of Evan's life now you get to see this new baby grow up. Be happy and cherish every moment because they go by quickly and you can't get them back. Be honest with yourself and everyone else. You love Colby. You can't get the years you missed back so just make the best of what you have. You didn't really get to enjoy your twenties. I had to grow up fast so I kind of understand but you just have to make the best of what you got. You could have died, Matthew and had no life at all not just miss out on your twenties so thank God you have your thirties and hopefully another fifty, sixty, seventy years here. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and life goes on. Be thankful and go find the woman you love."

"There's always some drama with Colby."

"There's always some drama with you too. You have that in common. The next girl is going to have a lot of drama because that's what you're attracted to. Stop making excuses and go be the man you are meant to be.

Meanwhile, Evan was talking to Warren, Liam and Ryder when he noticed Bella and Ellie walking toward them. He was blown away by Bella in a dress and makeup, the whole bit.

"Wow. You look- wow." Evan said. He never looked at her the way he's looking at her now.

"Thanks. Want to dance?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Evan replied and they went to the middle of the floor.

"Here's the thing... I... Love... I... Love this song." Bella said.

"What were you really going to say?"

"... I.. Love you." Bella whispered.

"Huh?"

"Gosh. I love you."

"I love you too." Evan replied like of course they love each other, duh.

"No not in like a friend kind of way like a more than a friend kind of way. I've sort of had feelings for you every since you moved here from New York. I know we were friends before that but it was different then."

"Bella, I moved here eight years ago. You mean to tell me you've felt like this for eight years?"

"Yeah."

"Wow... I guess I'm a total idiot... This does explain a lot. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to be rejected. I'm not exactly the kind of girl you go for. I'm not a girly girl even though I do love to shop and get my hair and nails done, you look at me as one of the guys. I'm that kind of pretty. I'm not older than you. I'm not all sweet and little miss perfect. I'm not as smart. I don't know the things that you know that older girls probably would. I just had to tell you before you went to college. I didn't want to lose my chance."

"You're my best friend. You always have been. You don't have to be all those things and let's get a couple things straight. You're gorgeous. I've always thought that, regardless of if you're wearing basketball shorts or a cute dress like this. You are smart. You've taught me a lot, we've always taught each other. You always have my back but even with your sassy attitude you are sweet and you're perfect because you're you. In a lot of ways you remind me of my mom. Sometimes you act like you're my mom... I guess I never thought of you beyond being my best friend but I didn't know you felt this way. It's kind of weird but this kind of changes things."

"What does that mean?"

Evan slowly went into kiss her. Destiny and Téa were standing together and caught the kiss.

"Oh snap!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Well look who finally got the memo." Téa said.

"You don't think Victor is going to have a heart attack over this, do you?"

"No. He'll be fine."

The kissed ended. It was like a dream come true for Bella. She was totally red.

"What does this mean?" Bella asked.

"... I don't know. I'm still going to New York in a month."

"I know but if you're willing to try, so am I."

It wasn't long before Evan was off to NYU. They tried for years to make it work with him in New York and her in Pine Valley but it eventually became too much to handle and they had to let go. By the time they were twenty-one they were both out of college. Evan had his own artistic therapy business. He found a way to use his love of the arts to help people. Bella had just graduated from LU with Ellie but she wanted to manage sports careers. Ellie did eventually get together with Liam. Evan decided to move to Llanview too so they were able to rekindle their relationship and were happy together.

Destiny, Darren and Matthew had done a wonderful job raising Evan. Destiny made some hard sacrifices but it was all worth it in the end. She has a wonderful family and they're all happy. They eventually moved back to Llanview too but kept their house in Pine Valley. A few years later, Dani and her family migrated back to Llanview as well.

Matthew and Colby had a little boy and they used Destiny's approach to naming Evan for their son. His name is Chandler Clint Buchanan. He eventually married Colby once he took Destiny and Colby's advice and stopped chasing his youth.

The road was rough but they were all stronger in the end, lived happily ever after and life went on...

* * *

_Thanks for reading and commenting. Hope you've all enjoyed._


End file.
